My Mothers' Keeper
by QueenTyZula
Summary: A seventy year old secret is threatening to upheaval the Fire Nation to its core and revive it to its former glory during the 100 years war. Featuring the following pairs: Tyzula and Korrasami
1. Chapter 1

**After taking the advise of a reviewer, I recently gave** ** _Legend of Korra_** **a try. Needless to say that a thought occurred to me so here is a brand new story crossover between ATLA and LOK. Naturally, this is not canon, but the plot stirred me more and more as I viewed LOK. Please feel free to comment. I am only going to upload the first and second chapters just to catch your interest. However, I am well into this story so look for more updates soon. Enjoy.**

Upon throwing the crooked man into the fog, Zaheer felt a sense of rush fill his lungs. It was only a matter of time before he would finally capture the avatar and lead the nations into a new world order, that is, a world without order. The fact that Aiwei knew too much and spoke a riddle's worth of lies wherever he went deemed the man a liability from the beginning. Zaheer knew better than to trust such a man especially when he had no further uses anyway. Zaheer shook off the slight pang of guilt he felt and began to walk away from the impending fog and the doomed man's screams.

"Leaving so soon?" A small, but commanding voice asked from the shadows behind him.

Zaheer shook his head vigorously. He had been in the place a bit longer than he needed to. He was starting to hear things. As he proceeded, the voice now more clearly defined called to him again.

"How dare you walk away from me? Do you not respond when royalty speaks to you?"

Thinking the voice belonged to that lowly, scrap of a queen from the Earth Kingdom, an irritable Zaheer turned angrily in the direction of the voice, however, instead of the gluttonous queen instead a beautiful woman appeared before him from the mist. Zaheer was stunned at the sheer presence of her nearly falling to his knees as he took in her dark, long, black tresses that extended well beneath her shoulders. Her skin was ghastly pale, yet her eyes seemed to bore holes in his thin skin with their sheer brilliance. Despite the heavy fog, her eyes were clearly golden matching the gold trim of her outdated Fire Nation uniform. Who was this woman? Zaheer's eyes took in the woman from where she was standing mere feet from him. Her red painted lips were curved slightly upward in a sinister fashion. He allowed his eyes to scan her slim figure, slightly hidden behind the armor she was wearing.

 _A soldier?_ He inquired.

He moved his eyes upwards, past the sharp chin, smooth cheek bones and piercing eyes to her black tresses. At the top of her head was a small, but prominent golden pendant worn by Fire Nation royalty.

"You like?" The woman suddenly asked, hypnotically.

The master airbender shook his head, snapping him out of his trance. Immediately sensing the fog building around him, he was reminded of his beloved P'Li waiting patiently for him to return. Looking towards the ground to avoid the woman's eyes, Zaheer calmly sneered back at her. "I am not one for royalty".

Still pointing her finger, the woman let out a shrill laugh that seemed to shake the ground.

"You're mad!" The air-bender yelled.

The woman stopped and looked at her perfectly manicured fingernails. "Yes, I guess you're right. I have been _mad_ for quite some time now, but I am assured you can assist me in that regard".

Sensing a trap, Zaheer took a cautious step back. He knew enough about the spirit world and the fog of lost souls to know to leave this crazy woman alone.

"Do I smell fear?" Continued the woman.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Asked the man.

"One question at a time. It's not like I'm going anywhere," her eyes flickered back to the master airbender. "That's a _sharp_ look you're giving me by the way. Careful, you could puncture the hull of an Empire Class Fire Nation battleship, leaving thousands to drown at sea".

That was it. Zaheer turned around to leave, for sure this time. He did not have the time for the woman and her riddles. Despite his attempt to leave, the woman continued to badger him.

"Well, tough guy. You seem to be in such a hurry. Is it a woman?"

The air-bender stopped in his tracks, but did not turn around.

"Ah, a woman has gotten your little feet whimpering away. No matter. She's probably a poor, little dribble of a thing. Based on your appearance, you didn't age well. I sense a military background. You two probably met in an infiltration camp. You rescued her and lived happily ever after. But you could not stay out of trouble so you led your little cunt right into a trap. Which you should have seen with all of your experience correct?"

Zaheer felt his anger rise with each word the woman spoke.

"But even with all of your experience, you still failed to protect her. Instead, you left her, probably went to prison. If she was worth anything she was probably captured as well. With all of your guilt and nothing but time, you waited for an opportunity and it came. Am I on the right track?"

The air-bender whirled around to answer the woman with a fist full of air, however, she was nowhere to be found. _How did she know so much?_ In an attempt to find answers, Zaheer ventured into the center of the fog of lost souls, scanning each forlorn face of its inhabitants. There was no sign of the woman with the golden eyes. Instead another woman caught his attention. She was seated with her back towards him, her long brown tresses intertwined into a single braid. She seemed to be meditating. Cautiously, he approached her. Hoping she could lead him to the woman he had seen before.

"Uh, excuse me?" He asked cautiously as he reached for her shoulder.

The woman quickly jumped several feet into the air somersaulting away and landing squarely on her feet facing him. She was equally as beautiful as the first, though less sinister. The girl was no more than about eighteen, dressed in an old fashioned Avatar Kyoshi get up. Upon seeing him, she brought her hands to her face.

"Agni! It can't be!" She squealed as her feet danced below her.

Zaheer exhaled deeply, shaking his head. Everyone in this place was loony as shi-.

"Zaheer? Is that really you?" Asked the woman shakily.

Surprised that she knew his name, Zaheer blew a gust of air at her. The woman's eyes widened as the air torpedoed in her direction, but to both their surprises, a gust of blue fire evaporated it before it could reach her.

"How?" Wondered Zaheer. He had never seen anyone bend blue fire before. He had only heard legends about a woman capable of such a feat over 70 years ago, a woman lost to history.

"Crowned Princess Azula of the Fire Nation?" He asked the woman who had suddenly reappeared at the acrobatic woman's side.

"Ah, so my name lives on good," she stated regally.

Zaheer bowed respectfully, although he cared little for royalty, he knew that he was standing before the famed Azure Dragon. He had read countless tales, in addition to his studies on the arts of air-bending, about the woman over his time in prison.

"I apologize for my impatience with you earlier, Azure Dragon," he stated as he bowed respectfully.

The gray-eyed girl next to her giggled uncontrollably. Azula waved him off.

"Hmmm, flattery's always nice, but I am not the one you need to apologize to".

Confused, Zaheer looked to the girl in face-paint.

"No, I don't care about that formal stuff. L-look at you! You are so handsome," said the girl.

Feeling the fog thickening, Zaheer knew he had little time before he would be overwhelmed by it and trapped in the spirit world forever.

"My apologies ladies, but I have little time. I have a mission that requires my attention".

"Oh?" Stated the dragon with an inquisitive eyebrow. "Do tell".

Feeling that it was safe to do so, Zaheer replied, "I must kill the avatar and I have little time to do so".

Both women exchanged quick glances that the air-bender noted.

"My, my, time goes, but everything remains the same. Right, Ty Lee?" asked the dragon.

The acrobat grinned. "Literally. It is a shame that you have to go so soon. We could use the company. Promise you'll come back".

Zaheer felt tense. He had traveled throughout the spirit world numerous times and the fog of lost souls was always the land of intense quiet. Why were these two women chattering like they were on vacation? Curiosity got the better of him and he agreed to meet with the two again upon finishing his mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review. Let me know how this story going. I am trying to explain everything through, or at least the way I can see this scenario working. Next chapter will detail how Azula and Ty Lee made it to the Spirit World. Until then, enjoy.**

Zuko took a long, slow sip of his tea as he waited. It would seem that no matter what he did he could never rid himself of her. For years, she had tormented his nightmares and disrupted his dreams. Those piercing, cold eyes seemed to follow him wherever he went. Seventy long years had passed and she was still there. He saw her in Izumi and even his grandson, Iroh II. The guilt had slowly eaten away at his soul. Azula, Crowned Princess of the Fire Nation. His sister. His adversary. His best friend. His worst enemy. Despite all he had done to help her, she had been lost to the darkness, taking poor Ty Lee with her. His heart ached when he thought of his former wife. It was rare for her to cry, yet he would never forget the night she sobbed in his arms at the loss of her friend. He blamed himself for it for so many years and tried his best to help her forget. Yet, the haunting truth had caught up with him again.

The sound of chains disrupted the retired Fire Lord's inner turmoil briefly. Zuko stood as two earth-benders dismantled a wall as well as the metal behind it. Taking a deep breath, the former Fire Lord allowed his eyes to fall upon the young man who rattled his chains with each full step. His hair had grown around his face and down his back once again. Both men glared at the other as he inched closer.

"Sit please," commanded the Fire Lord.

"I'd rather stand," responded the man with contempt in his voice.

"As you wish, I think I will return to my seat then".

Zuko took a seat in his chair, glaring patiently at the sight before him.

"Are you just going to sit and stare, old man?" Asked Zaheer with slight irritation in his voice.

"I think you know why I am here".

Zaheer scoffed. "You are seventy years too late it seems," was his response.

The former Fire Lord took another sip of his tea. "I have only recently learned of this".

The prisoner shook his locks of hair defiantly, yet kept a calm composure.

"Oh, really? So why make your way here? Why now? Just because I sent a letter? Hmm…are you this kind to all prisoners or am I just that special".

Zuko had wrestled with the question himself. Yet the letter sent by Zaheer contained alarming information that the younger man could not have possibly known.

"I felt that it was my duty. As you now know these accusations you are making are implausible. They have zero validity," was the former fire lord's response.

"Hmph, so you travel your regal-ness all the way here to commune with a prisoner just to tell me that? No, you are hiding something. You know that you and your descendants are frauds. Even after seventy years".

"My sister—." Started Zuko, however, he was quickly interrupted.

"Half-sister!" Croaked Zaheer. "Yes, I know the story of the lies and deception. Stealing the crown and keeping the big secret from the people. You had no birthright to the throne. And once they find out".

Zuko's anger flared as he stood.

"I don't know where you are gathering this information, Zaheer. Even if what you say is correct. What makes you think that after all this time, things will change?"

Zaheer bellowed a sinister laugh. The man seemed almost mad with lunacy.

"We will have to see how this plays out," he sneered. "But I know and you know. The divine right to rule, is something you are born with".

#

Upon returning to his chains in the mountains above Republic City, Zaheer had waited patiently for his time to meditate to the spirit world. He had to talk to the two women he had met before his failed attempt at killing Korra. Maybe they could provide him some insight on what to do next. Taking a deep breath, he levitated into the air and crossed his legs. Closing his eyes, he immediately teleported into the Fog of Lost Souls. Upon opening his eyes, he locked them with the beautiful amber ones he'd seen before. The woman narrowed her eyes and turned away from him.

"You're back!" Exclaimed the bubbly brunette in face-paint standing next to her.

"Hush, Ty Lee," grumbled the dragon.

"Hmm, I see you did not slay the avatar," she stated without turning around.

The man's eyes enlarged.

"How did you know?"

As if on cue, the woman abruptly turned to face him. "You just told me, just now," she said with a smirk.

Zaheer ground his teeth, but said nothing.

"Ok, Agni, calm down. You remind me of someone I know when you do that. Careful, I may kill you accidentally".

"I'd like to see you try," challenged the air-bender.

Azula, taken aback by the statement, immediately readied a stance. Zaheer did the same when suddenly Miss Face-paint somersaulted between them.

"You two stop it, this instant!" She commanded. "Azula! How dare you raise your hand to your son? He did not have to come back, ya' know."

Zaheer relaxed his stance and sat on the foggy, brown dust, careful not to breathe too much of the stuff in. Azula's eyes bulged, causing the little acrobat to place her hands on her hips in defiance. The woman finally relaxed as well, but did not sit. Zaheer had felt as if the wind had been ripped from his chest.

"Stupid woman!" hissed Azula towards the acrobat as she crossed her arms and turned away from the two.

 _Your son._ Thought Zaheer, suddenly understanding the acrobat's words. Could it be real? The air-bender had very little memory of his childhood. At ten years old all that he could remember was awakening on the streets of Republic City. He was poor and orphaned until he was convinced by some soldiers to join the military. Still in shock, he watched as the acrobat tumbled to his side.

"Listen, you can play catch up later. First, you have to get us out of here," she pleaded. Zaheer searched the girl's face for evidence of lying. Get them out of here? As in out of the spirit realm?

"I can't," he answered calmly.

"Why not?"

"Well, in order to guide you. I have to know the location of your bodies. It has been a long time. I doubt you have anything to return to".

The acrobat's bottom lip trembled, causing Azula to huff loudly and pull the girl away to comfort her. Zaheer watched as she cradled the other girl's head in her palms. _My mother. The infamous Azure Dragon? The Fire Nation's Crowned Princess? How?_

"Ty Lee, you have been here for too long. Let me do the talking ok?"

The girl nodded and leaned against the woman.

"Good". She then turned her piercing eyes on Zaheer. "Now, you, instead of coming here and acting as though you know everything, listen. Ty Lee and I came here with our bodies. When we entered the spirit realm, we were automatically trapped here. I can explain more later, but I'd rather do it without having to battle a pound of fog in my face. We do not know the exit out of here, so we need your help".

Zaheer nodded slowly. "But, I am in prison. Plus things are much different than I am sure you're used to".

This seemed to set the fire-bender off quickly. "Will you shut the fu—ahem". She stopped and closed her eyes before continuing. "I am your mother for a reason. You weren't just born with that head on your shoulders. I will explain once you take us to the portal, got it?"

Zaheer narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure if he was ready to believe this mysterious woman, claiming to be his mother.

"Don't trust me, huh? Well, it is a family trait that you inherited perfectly dear. Good. You'll need it. Now, if you want to spend your miserable days trapped in this vile place while your body rots slowly, suit yourself. I will start the story from the beginning if you'd like".

She then released Ty Lee, and crossed her arms.

"So, one day yours truly," she pointed to herself. "Learned some information so I devised a plan. This plan involved me spending an entire week with some loser submitting to his will for the sake of producing a child".

Zaheer felt his jaw clench and immediately raised his hand for her to stop. "Enough. Just give me the short version".

The golden eyed woman grinned slyly.

"No, it doesn't work that way".

Zaheer grunted angrily. He was growing tired of this woman's games and the fog was beginning to clog his mind.

"Fine! I'll leave you two be. Good riddance!"

Ty Lee shrieked and it was Azula's turn to narrow her eyes.

"Fine. Suit yourself. I guess we will be here forever, Ty Lee."

As the two began to walk away from him, Zaheer took a look around. The fog was everywhere. He had to teleport. Yet he wanted to know more.

"Ok! Hey, look, if you guys follow me, I know of a place.

Azula smiled slyly as she and Ty Lee followed the air-bender. Zaheer managed to find an exit and pointed to a nearby tree.

"It's there. If you wish to go through, you must wait until the portal is opened.

"And how long will that take?" Asked Ty Lee.

"Not long. Someone should enter through it soon". With that, he teleported back to his body.

#

The air-bender had been right. Soon after he'd vanished into thin air, the portal to the outside world opened and two fairly young women arrived in the Spirit World, hand in hand.

"Boy, I can't wait to leave this place!" Ty Lee exclaimed with a chuckle.

Azula quickly clasped her hands over the girl's mouth and they moved on the far side of the tree so that the girls could not spot them.

"We're not home free, yet". Scolded Azula. "Remember, we were supposed to be here forever".


	3. Chapter 3

_Vines were everywhere. Azula used her firebending to incinerate the persistent weeds as she ran through the forest._

Forgetful Valley, hmph! I fear nothing. _She continued throwing balls of flames at the debris in her path. Her fellow comrades of the Kemurikage had quickly dispersed once they entered the valley, but she continued relentlessly marching forward. She refused to stop despite not knowing exactly where she was going. The thought of her mother burned her more than the heat of a thousand suns._

"I love you, Azula".

 _There was her voice again. She had to stop thinking and concentrate more._

Concentrate. _She thought._ _The forest was vast and confusing. The vines traversed from high above her head and intertwined with one another. It seemed with each blow she dealt, more vines grew. She was growing quite tired at the bitter work. She turned to assess her distance from her pursuers. To her surprise, and she hated surprises, she could still see flames from the opening and figures of Fire Nation soldiers._

 _"Agni!" She mumbled under her breath and continued her cutting._

 _"Zuko! Who would've thought you would be a bastard?" She snorted as she talked to the vast forest. "I am the rightful heir to the throne. Me, damnit!" She sent a wild, flaming kick of blue fire through the forest. The move drained her almost completely. In strong, painstaking efforts, she continued releasing smaller flames to cut the vines. After what seemed like hours, she felt a shortness of breath. Her body was working heavily against her._

"Stop it you ingrate!" _She growled as she struggled to keep from collapsing on the dirt and vines below her feet._

 _As if in response, the baby that had been brewing inside of her for over five months gave her—_

 _ONE kick "Aah! You sack of shi—"._

 _TWO kicks "Agni! I swear, I will murder you when you are born"._

 _Three kicks "Oh! Aaah! No, you can't come yet. It will be me or you. I will leave you here"._

 _The last kick had caused her to stumble onto one knee. She could not stop it. She knew from the intensity of the spasms pouring from her body, that she was experiencing induced labor._ _No it was too early. She would certainly die if she gave birth now._

I guess this is it. This my story. Dead and forgotten. Fitting, I was always the lucky one.

 _Azula carefully lied on her back on the ground. The vines seemed to wrap around her body as she felt her eyes close. Though she fought it with all of her might, the darkness consumed her._

 _"So you're just going to stand here and let her go? What's wrong with you, Zuko?" Ty Lee wanted to scream some sense into the boy's tiny brain, but even then she felt that the Fire Lord would not understand her frustration._

 _"Ty Lee! Enough! I am not sending my men after her. Haven't you heard that no one returns from Forgetful Valley? I refuse to risk their lives"._

 _The acrobat felt her blood boil and clenched her knuckles white. She had not felt this angry in a long time. She had no idea what went through Zuko's and Azula's heads sometimes. It had to be a royalty thing. They were both incredibly unreasonable and downright ridiculous with this stupid feud that had lasted way too long._

 _"Are you scared? Really?"_

 _"Ty Lee, I am done discussing this"._

 _The sky was dark as they stood at the opening of the formidable forest. Of course, Ty Lee knew the rumors of Forget Valley, but her best friend had disappeared into it, less than three minutes ago. After the failed attempt to overthrow her brother, Zuko, his guards, Suki, Ty Lee and Aang had all ran after her, but stopped at the vast forest of spirits. No one could see inside and it was pretty scary looking._

 _"Well I'm not! How could you do this to your sister? You know Azula's condition," she whispered in a low tone, attempting to change Zuko's mind._

 _The young Fire Lord shook his head. "My sister chose her fate. I extended the olive branch, but she refused it. I wish her well"._

 _Ty Lee knew he wasn't serious. She knew very well that Azula's son or daughter would be the rightful heir to the throne. Before she had left, the former Crowned Princess of the Fire Nation had confided in her about Zuko's legitimacy to the throne. He was not a child of their great-grandfather Fire Lord Sozin, but some lowly earthbender. Not that Ty Lee had anything against earthbenders, they were normally so strong and muscular with high stamina. Of course, they couldn't go as long as the Fire Nation Princess. Her princess knew all her angles like an origami master. The skill of the princess was impeccable. Unmatched. However, those things were of the past now. Yet, something about the woman kept her so alive and sane. She felt unstoppable. That something was now urging her to do the unthinkable._

 _"Hey! Circus Freak! Let's go!" Yelled Zuko from behind her._

 _The acrobat felt immobile as she stared into the unknown._ I should walk away. _She muttered to herself. That boy, Teo was quite fond of her and she felt that the Kyoshi Warriors were her true calling, but-_

 _"Ty Lee!" Yelled Zuko again._

 _The acrobat could feel her knees moving shakily. Her feet seemed to have a mind of their own as she neared the opening to the forest. The vines seemed to bend to her will with each additional step._

Hmm, is there such as thing as vine benders? _She thought as she hopped into one of the trees with looming vines that seemed to cover the canopy and the ground simultaneously. As she perched at the highest point of the tree, the acrobat felt the power surge in her body. Easing onto the tips of her toes she looked down to the woods below._

Are the vines moving? _She asked herself. Something felt off about the dark abyss of trees and shadows below her. The place felt alive somehow. Looking up, she saw a faint light. The moon perhaps? She could not discern for sure from her position. The canopy's top was still high above her, but through low-lying vines, the dim light seemed to be moving in sync with the vines. Fear and regret of leaving her friends and family behind began to ease into her mind._ I have to keep moving. _Thought the acrobat._

 _Reaching for a nearby vine, she carefully traversed across the vast forest, careful not to linger long in one place. The forest was vacant of wild life, but with each touch of the vines, she could feel the energy of life pulsating faster as if it could sense danger. Or was it her heartbeat? Ty Lee was unsure. Continuing slow and cautious movements, the acrobat felt the universe's energy strengthen within her._ This must be how Azula feels with her power.

 _A rustle below quickly caught her attention. The thickness of the vines covered most of the brown dirt in a sea of green, but as Ty Lee scanned below, she came across an odd sight. A slender, white figure was barely visible in the vines._ What is that? _Thought the acrobat, narrowing her eyes for a better view. Curiosity got the best of her as she crawled to the edge of the vine she was standing on. When she felt that it was safe, she nose-dived towards the green lake of vines, bracing herself for the impact._

 _SNAP_

 _Her foot caught in an entanglement as she descended._

 _"Agni!" She groaned irritably._

 _As she attempted to free herself, she noticed the white object below move slowly. She was closer now and could easily discern an arm._

 _"Azula!" She shrilled._

 _She knew it had to be the princess in the entanglement, though she could not see the rest of the body. With all of the weight that she could muster, Ty Lee stretched her body to its limits while straining to keep a grip on the resistant vine._

 _"Ugh!" She strained, the arm was barely moving._ Come on, Azula. Can you just inch a bit further?

 _The strain of her body made her head swell with tension. Ty Lee attempted to stretch further when a flash of gold eyes appeared barely visible beneath the vines._

 _"Azula!" Grunted the contortionist as the princess revealed her hand weakily._

 _The hand crept towards Ty Lee's outstretched arm until they finally locked in a powerful bond._

 _"Ok, I'm going to pull," Ty Lee used her remaining strength to reveal the girl's head and chest, but could not pull the rest of her._

 _"Stop it! Stop!" Gasped the princess, letting go of the girl's hand. "I can't. The thing is stopping me!"_

 _Ty Lee suddenly remembered the princess's condition and carefully leaped from the tree to the ground. Azula was breathing rapidly as Ty Lee attempted to remove her from the rest of the vines cautiously._

 _"No! It hurts. Don't you understand anything, Traitor? I am trapped. This ingrate is about to be born any second and I am stuck here"._

 _Though the outburst hurt, Ty Lee instead looked towards the vines. Using a shuriken she'd received from Mai, the acrobat attempted to cut the vines._

 _"Stop it, Ty Lee," whispered the princess meekly._

 _Instead of listening, the acrobat continued her work._ Gosh, these vines are thick. _She thought._

 _"Ty Lee, stop"._

 _Without looking up, Ty Lee responded lethargically. "Can it, Azula. I don't care what you say. I didn't come all this way to leave you!" With that she pierced another vine._ Hmm, looks like it's working.

 _"DO NOT CUT ANOTHER LIMB, HUMAN!" A powerful voice that definitely did not belong to the princess made Ty Lee jump, dropping the shuriken as she stared in awe at the owner of the voice only yards away from them._

 _The acrobat's eyes widened at the sight of a being as large as the trees themselves. Ty Lee counted at least six half-heads attached to her body and several other heads or faces, maybe, floating about her. Cowering in fear, she stumbled backwards onto the ground and found herself huddled against Azula, fearfully. Surprisingly, she felt the woman gently wrap her free arm over her shoulder._

 _"It's going to be ok, Ty Lee," she said, though her tone was not very convincing._

 _"What is that?" She asked._

 _The being neared them, decreasing in size until it was the size of an average person. Ty Lee could make out the delicate features of a woman._

 _"I am the Mother of Faces. What are you two doing in my forest?" She asked in a much gentler tone. Ty Lee gulped, hoping Azula would reply._

 _"Dear Mother," stated the princess on cue. "We do not mean any harm-ah-," she grunted._

 _"No harm? Well, you seem to be enjoying wreaking havoc on the limbs of this forest"._

 _Ty Lee shook her head. "N-n-n-n-no! Not destroying for fun. I was just trying to help my friend"._

 _She felt Azula's grip tighten._

 _"Your friend has seen me once. I helped her quite well. Did you find your mother, Azula of the Fire Nation?"_

 _The firebender grumbled. "Yes, but I need-,"_

 _"NO! How dare you ask for more wishes? Do you think yourself worthy?"_

 _Ty Lee felt the princess's nails dig into her shoulders intermittently._

She's hurting. _Ty Lee thought._

 _With sheer boldness, the acrobat stood to her feet and prepared to address the Mother of Faces._

 _"I am, uh, Ty Lee, Miss-er, Mother. I did not mean to harm you or your forest. You see my friend had no choice but to enter this place"._

 _"And you?" The being interrupted._

 _"Me?" The acrobat thought for a brief moment. "Well, I knew she would be lonely and I just wanted to keep her company, I guess. See she's pregnant and-,"_

 _"PREGNANT?" The Mother of Faces's voice boomed in the night air making the vines shake with its sound._

 _"Shut up!" Hissed Azula. "You talk too-ah-too much"._

 _Ty Lee suddenly felt small._

 _"I'm sorry! I mean she just needs help. That's all"._

 _The being floated past the acrobat to the princess._

 _"Children. It has been years since an innocent child's presence has graced my forest," with long tree limb fingers, the Mother moved her hand over the sick woman's body. The vines recoiled as she moved and Azula's body was fully released to reveal her swollen stomach and shaking limbs._

 _"A child! Oh, my quite strong as well. You are lucky, human"._

 _The Mother of Faces used a long limb to probe and poke the swollen belly. Ty Lee winced as Azula ground her teeth from the action._

 _"Please," the princess begged._

 _"Silence. We must behold this child"._

 _Ty Lee brought her hands to her face as the being slowly entered the pregnant woman's abdomen with the length of her limbs._

Ow! Oh Agni! _She thought before fainting._

 _A light cloth grazed the side of the acrobat's head as she slowly opened her eyes. A pair of golden ones were looking into hers._

 _"Are you ok?" Azula's calm, yet surprisingly tender voice asked._

 _The acrobat sat up on her knees as realization flooded her mind. She surveyed the surroundings quickly. They were in a small one room cottage. There was only a pot and a fire pit along with the cot that she lied on. There was also a baby's crib made of vines in the corner._

 _"What happened?" Asked Ty Lee looking back at Azula. "Your child? The Mother of Faces? Wha-?"_

 _Azula grunted and walked to the crib. Taking a newborn from it, she brought the child to Ty Lee and outstretched her arms. The acrobat retrieved the child and smiled lovingly as it cooed in her arms._ A boy. _The newborn was so tiny, yet healthy. His hair was a brownish black and his round face was peaceful._

 _"Oh! Azula he is so handsome! Does he have green eyes? You think he can earthbend?"_

 _Azula shook her head._

 _"The Mother of Faces said he would not bend the elements". Her voice sounded disappointed._

 _"Oh well, who cares anyway? Long as he's handsome. Besides benders rely too much on the elements anyways. Maybe I could teach him chi blocking"._

 _Azula gave her a disgusted look that made Ty Lee wince. Now was definitely not the time to bring up her chi blocking skills. "Well, what's the cutie's name?" She asked in an attempt to change subjects quickly._

 _Azula shrugged, "I don't know. Can you think of one?"_

 _"Uh, ok. What about Lee? You know, after me?"_

 _The princess shook her head._

 _"Too plain. Besides it reminds me too much of Chan Lee. You know that admiral's son on Ember Island," she pointed out, rolling her eyes._

 _"Ok," Ty Lee thought_ _hard. "Hmm, well, he looks like Zuko and I always liked Katara's name. Maybe Zutara?"_

 _"No, definitely not," Azula stated automatically._

 _Ty Lee pouted, then a thought occurred. Azula loved her dad. "Ok, what about Zai? For Ozai, just Zai-?"_

 _"Heer," added Azula._

 _"Huh?" Asked Ty Lee, confused._

 _"I was thinking Zaheer. What do you think?"_

 _Ty Lee looked at the sleeping child. "I love it! It's so—different. Zaheer. Momma Ty loves you, Zaheer!" With that, she snuggled the little baby tightly._

 _Azula shook her head and walked over to the pot. She poured some water from a canister and added some vegetables._

 _"I have stew. It's not much, but it's not bad. Want some?"_

 _Ty Lee nodded frantically. She was starving. Carrying the baby in her arms, she nestled comfortably by the fire pit and waited for Azula to bring her some of the stew. When the firebender joined her, they began to eat in silence, Zaheer, fast asleep in Ty Lee's arm._

Azula has a son. _Ty Lee looked at her friend lovingly, however, her look was met with one of disdain._

 _"Why did you come, Ty Lee?" Asked the woman coolly._

 _"Because I wanted to"._

 _Azula's eyes narrowed. "You expect me to believe that? I know my brother only sent you after me to capture me! Hmph! He should have come, himself"._

 _Ty Lee looked away towards the baby. She felt it was better not to reveal to the princess that she was completely wrong._

 _"Maybe I should go home and visit tomorrow," she stated standing, the acrobat then walked towards the corner to place Zaheer in his crib._

 _Azula's eyes bulged. "You really are stupid," she retorted._

 _"Ok, Azula, please stop with the insults"._

 _The princess scrambled to place her body between Ty Lee and the only exit from the cottage._

 _"You can't go"._

 _Ty Lee groaned. "Obviously, you don't care and I really don't have time for this"._

 _"No, I mean you CAN'T go, Ty Lee. No one leaves Forget Valley. The Mother of Faces only allows it with a wish"._

 _Ty Lee became rigid._

 _"See, you didn't think this through. You are stuck with me, Traitor"._

 _The acrobat sat on her knees. How could this happen? Stuck here forever?_

 _"B-But I have the Kyoshi Warriors"._

 _Azula walked over to the baby and picked him up. He was awake now and whining silently. Nonchalantly, Azula offered her breast to him and he eagerly took it. She then took a seat on the cot before looking up at the acrobat, who stared back in awe. Azula breastfeeding? That was sight she'd never thought to see._

 _"What?" Asked the woman when she noticed the stares. "There's no milk here. I don't have a choice"._

 _"Sorry!" Yelped the acrobat, quickly averting her eyes._

 _"Come here, Ty Lee," she stated calmly._

 _The acrobat walked softly to the princess and sat beside her. The two were silent for a while._

 _"So, you're trapped with me. I'm sorry for the poor company, but at least we won't be lonely. Besides you didn't have to come"._

 _"Yes, I did," the acrobat mumbled leaning on the princess's shoulder, watching Zaheer feed happily. "I wanted to be with you"._

 _"Why?"_

 _"I-I don't know. At first, I was terrified to see you, but then when you vanished I realized-well-nevermind. But at least we're alive. And look we have Zaheer. What more could we ask for?"_

 _Azula was quiet as she detached Zaheer. She said nothing else._

 _For weeks the girls said little to the other. The social Ty Lee often missed her days as a Kyoshi Warrior and thought of life outside of the forest more than once daily. The two girls quickly settled into a routine. Ty Lee did most of the cleaning and cooking while Azula watched over the baby, who was growing rapidly. Ty Lee was amazed at how natural the princess was with the newborn. She nurtured him with such tenderness and warmth that it made her look at the princess differently._

 _Looking back, she figured it was the beauty of watching Azula handle Zaheer so gently that made her fall for the princess and long to be treated with the same tenderness and care._

 _One night as they prepared for bed, Ty Lee crept behind the unaware princess as she placed a sleeping Zaheer in his crib._

 _"Boo," She said gently, nuzzling the princess's slender arm._

 _Azula turned to face her with a small smirk. "Having fun?"_

 _Ty Lee giggled sheepishly. "You know, since we won't be leaving for a while, maybe we should try having a little fun together. You know like we did before"._

 _The princess raised an inquisitive eyebrow._

 _"Before you betrayed me, you mean?" She asked in a calm voice._

 _Ty Lee looked at the floor in disappointment. "Why won't you let the past rest? I-I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I mean, what if I had let you kill Mai, huh? Do you think we would go back to just being pals after that? She is my friend. Like you. If I was near her, I would have done the same thing to her too. You both were out of control, but I can understand why she did what she did"._

 _Azula glared at her and Ty Lee wondered what she was thinking._

 _"Mai was foolish. You, I expected better. I could have had you both killed you know"._

 _Ty Lee shrugged. "Well, why didn't you?"_

 _Azula moved towards the cot and sat down. Ty Lee hurried after her as she'd done many times in the past and settled on her knees beside her._

 _"I couldn't. You wouldn't understand"._

 _Ty Lee took the girl's head in her hands and their eyes met. As her heart fluttered in her chest, she knew at that moment that she and Azula were no longer friends. Perhaps they had never really been friends to begin with. As the memories of their past adventures flooded her mind, the acrobat knew. Just as she knew that this moment was right. She understood why the force that made her follow the princess everywhere, even into an unforeseen fate in the forest of Forgetful Valley, was so strong and why she could not turn away. It was inevitable. Her fate was wrapped in Azula's despite the pain and heartbreak that was sure to come with it._

 _Had she been blind all along? The hug at the circus that felt so right, the nights in Ba Sing Se when the princess was plotting her glorious siege, the overly exaggerated laugh at Ember Island and even the fight with Suki and the others at the Boiling Rock. She and the princess were in sync. This was why she needed ten boyfriends, but even ten hormone driven teen boys could not amount to one blue firebending princess. Her sweet sugar cakes._

 _Her princess had tried to run from it all, escape what she needed most from her long lost mother, yet Ty Lee was there to force her to accept her only fear._

 _"Azula," She started. The princess eyed her in a hopeful gaze. "I understand now. You don't have to run anymore. I'm here and I love you. I wish for us to be together forever". With that, she sealed it with a kiss and the princess fell into her arms, finally._

 _Days turned into years and there was no sign of the Mother of Faces. Azula and Ty Lee had adjusted well to life in the wilderness. At five years old, Zaheer had grown into a fine boy. He showed great determination to master the martial arts through Azula's or "Mother's" teachings and became quite skilled at Ty Lee's training or as he called her "Mummy"._

 _"If you want to catch your prey you must be agile, nimble," Mother was saying and they sparred in the tiny living area._

 _Mummy Ty Lee was sitting calmly on the cot watching the two when a light sensation rumbled inside her. Thinking that it was intestinal gas from the stew that they had eaten last night, she rubbed her tummy lightly, until she felt another more forceful sensation._

That's weird. _She thought and continued to watch the love of her life and Zaheer spar._

 _"Mother. Will you show me how to bend lightning?" Piped the boy._

 _Azula rubbed her neck. "Who told you I was capable of such things?" She asked, glancing at Ty Lee._

 _"Mummy told me about your adventures chasing the avatar. She said that one time, you guys were riding these lizard things and you bent lightning and stayed on yours at the same time!" The boy exclaimed in excitement._

 _"Hmm, I think I remember something like that. Well, it's nothing to play with. Bending is dangerous in the forest, but I'll show you the motions. Go sit by Ty Lee"._

 _The boy obliged, sprinting towards the acrobat and hopped next to her. "Wow! Mummy! She's really going to do it!"_

 _Ty Lee smiled warmly at him as Azula positioned her hands in preparation. She took a stance with her two fingers extended. She had filed her nails down significantly at Ty Lee's urging, so her fingers were not as formidable, however, the concentration in her face was reminiscent of the many years ago that they fought alongside one another._

 _"It is quite difficult," she was saying as she moved. "Any wrong moves and you will surely fail"._

 _The boy watched in awe as the firebender moved smoothly, then finally let her arms rest by her sides._

 _"Awww, but Mother, can't you do it for real. Just once, please?" He asked._

 _Azula pursed her lips. "I did"._

 _"But I-I didn't SEE anything!" The boy pouted crossing his arms._

 _The former princess walked towards them and extended an index finger towards the air. "When you base your expectations only on what you see," she said calmly as a small bolt lifted from her finger, only inches away from hers and Zaheers noses, "you blind yourself to the possibilities of a new reality"._

 _The five-year-old cooed and clapped his hands rapidly._

 _Ty Lee felt two more flutters in her stomach. Suddenly feeling weak, she hunched over grasping her sides. Azula's arms quickly snaked about her shoulders._

 _"Ugh! Azula, I don't feel so well," she stated before darkness consumed her whole._

 _When she came to, the young woman was there leaning over her and dabbing her forehead lightly with a cloth._

 _"Hey you," said the acrobat, weakly._

 _"No sudden movements. You are not going to believe this. You're, um, pregnant"._

 _Feeling as though her head would explode, the acrobat's eyes widened._

 _"No, but I've only been with you and uh well you know we can't. How?"_

 _Azula shrugged. "I also read that the spirit world is different. It seems impossible, but-,"_

 _"Azula! We, you and I are going to have a child!" The acrobat wanted to squeal._

 _"Calm down. Looks like you're pretty far along. How long have you been feeling this way?"_

 _"I don't know, maybe for a few weeks. I haven't quite been myself"._

 _Zaheer placed his head on the girl's stomach. "Wow! I'm going to have a brother like Mother?"_

 _Ty Lee stroked the boy's hair lovingly. Azula rolled her eyes and was about to respond with a retort when the door to the hut flew open and there stood the Mother of Faces. Azula's face paled and Ty Lee held Zaheer to her chest, hoping to protect him._

 _"RELEASE THE CHILD!" Bellowed the Mother of Faces._

 _Ty Lee gripped the child tighter._

 _"YOU DARE DEFY ME, HUMAN?"_

 _The Mother of Faces began to float closer to Ty Lee and the five-year-old. Terrified, the girl closed her eyes tightly. After moments of waiting for the unknown, the acrobat slowly lifted an eyelid to see Azula blocking the path between the acrobat, Zaheer and the Mother of Faces._

 _"You fool. You obviously have little wits if you wish to face a spirit. Give me the child or have you forgotten?"_

 _"I have not. But you owe Ty Lee a wish. At least give her that chance"._

 _The Mother of Faces turned her face to the acrobat who gulped immediately. "Um, I wish the deal to be overturned?" She stated, fearfully._

 _The Mother of Faces snarled angrily, but then her disdain was placed with a wry smile. "Your wish can be granted on one condition. You are with child"._

 _Ty Lee glanced at Azula in fear._

 _"The forest hears everything. You cannot hide anything here. For your wish I will grant and your child will be mine instead"._

 _Ty Lee's eyes bulged. Although she had not met the little baby, she was not willing to make such a compromise. This was her child. Could she make such a sacrifice?_

 _"I-I can't. I want it. Please"._

 _"Hmm, only one wish, dear"._

 _Ty Lee looked from Azula's helpless face to Zaheer shivering in her arms, then back to The Mother of Faces. The acrobat closed her eyes and held Zaheer to her expecting abdomen, taking a deep breath._

 _"Take us instead. Spare our children. I wish to be with Azula forever"._

#

Zaheer listened attentively to Azula and Ty Lee's tale.

"Well, what happened?" He asked.

Ty Lee's eyes began to mist. "She left again until the baby was born, then she returned and—and She took you both. Then she sent us to that—that hell hole for all of these years. We were trapped until you came. I think you broke the curse somehow".

"And your other child? Where is it?"

Azula sighed. " _She_ was barely four when she was taken. She's probably here too, seeing as you survived, but we don't know. I'm sure we will know her though, if given the chance, as we knew you".

Ty Lee held her palms against her eye's sockets forcefully, as if trying to bury them inside. Zaheer silently watched as the dragon wrapped her arms around the weeping girl's quaking shoulders as she leaned into the embrace. Without a word, the shorter girl was comforted. As he continued to stare, the dragon rubbed her back and whispered soothing words in her ear. The two behaved as if the world was nonexistent. Although Zaheer was very much against the idea, the two women were very much in love. Upon their release from the Spirit Realm, the women had kept their promise and were seated inside of his cell buried deep within a mountain. How the two managed to accomplish such a feat was unfathomable, yet there they were, the princess fashioned in a long overcoat and the acrobat disguised in a long, blue dress with a helmet. The two looked rather ridiculous and out of place despite their youthful appearance. Zaheer still found their story difficult to fathom.

"So, you're saying that you and the dragon conceived a child? Hmm, you had me up until then," he interrupted, intentionally, not wavering to the emotional display from the acrobat.

Azula kissed the girl's forehead lightly.

"Go sit in the corner there. Come, I'll help you".

Zaheer did not take his eyes away as the dragon walked the acrobat to a corner and gently sat her down. The girl held her knees to her chest and lowered her head in her arms. Azula hesitated before leaving her side, taking a deep breath before returning to her chained son.

The two exchanged intense mutual glares for several moments before she broke the silence.

"Look at you," she stated coldly. "Failure. Chained like a dog. I know how it feels, you know. To have nothing and no one. All that you once were, taken from you in mere seconds. A slight miscalculation. A missed step".

Zaheer darted his eyes as the dragon slowly walked around his seated position. Her voice was penetrating and unyielding. Not at all motherly. The airbender began to wonder if such a person could actually bring life into the world. Had he miscalculated? Was the woman lying?

"One missed thought, one blind move and it's over". The dragon appeared suddenly on his side, he'd almost missed her.

"What do you want?" Asked Zaheer equally cold.

The dragon gave him a once over with her eyes. "I've asked myself that same question," she said. Zaheer swore he saw a glimmer in her eye. Insanity, perhaps? Something else? He was unsure. "I want what's mine. I'm tired of getting the short end of the stick when I've sacrificed the most. It is time for action".

Zaheer closed his eyes, trying to process the dragon's meaning. He chose his words carefully. "I don't do well with royalty, Dragon. If it's power, you want. You will have to take it yourself".

Azula gripped the chain about his neck and yanked him close. Instead of a retort, she turned the chain a deep red. The heat burned his skin ruthlessly.

"I have power, boy. No need to take what is already mine. Same as you. This is your birthright. This is bigger than power. I. WANT. REVENGE". The woman hissed.

With that Azula melted the chains completely, freeing the prisoner before continuing.

"You see that woman there?" She asked, pointing a slender finger towards the crying acrobat. "She saved Zuko. She saved his cunt. She even saved the avatar. I would have easily taken them all one by one".

Intrigued by this information, Zaheer was about to ask her meaning, but Azula was not finished.

"She saved me. Therefore, saving you. Yet, she was sentenced. A savior, sentenced and had OUR baby taken from her. YOUR sister. She deserves better. You. You were treated like a worthless peasant. YOU deserve better. You deserve your birthright that was stolen from you".

Zaheer breathed in freedom easily as the woman's words sunk in. "Let's play this game," he responded. "I helped you get out of that spiritual prison. Any debt I had I have paid. So please, I will refuse your offer kindly, Dragon".

Azula smirked, surprising Zaheer with her emotionless gaze.

"Fool, we sacrificed everything for you. That fool Zuko sits on the throne while the rightful heir is chained to the walls of this filth. You allow him and the avatar to take everything from you. Where is your woman? Dead perhaps? Everything you are will crumble in these walls. Don't you understand? I need you, Zaheer. You must avenge me. He tried to destroy my legacy, but you, my son. You are my legacy".

Zaheer sighed and closed his eyes as the dragon touched his face with her palm. He realized his longing for the touch. This woman was his mother whether he like it or not, in the instant her palm touched his skin, he could feel it. The memories lost to time began to seep into his mind. His mother,the dragon and Ty Lee, his mummy, whom he loved so. He remembered.

"I am sorry, Mother". He whispered.

"You will have the freedom to choose. Until then".

With that, she and the acrobat vanished from the tower before he could open his open again. He was alone once more, yet he felt complete. He knew his mission.

 _My birthright. Mother, Mummy. I will avenge you both. And my sweet P'Li, your death will not be in vain"._

Zaheer stood and looked towards the doors of his cage.


	4. Chapter 4

"Newspaper, Miss?" Asked 12-year-old Guangli gleefully as he held the newly minted edition of _The United Daily News_ to his chest for the patron to scan over.

This was his first day as a paper boy and he could not have been more proud of his new career. Republic City was full of adventure. Each day would be different. He could sail the mighty seas to help distribute papers to fishermen and sailors, tour the underground network to distribute to the city's past and future criminals, wind several roads on his bicycle while tossing the news to various building or like today, ride the local railway to distribute to beautiful, upper-class women like the one in front of him.

The woman batted her lengthy eyelashes as she gazed at him then to the fresh newspaper he held. The woman frowned in a sinister fashion, frightening the boy as she held her gaze. Finally, after several excruciating minutes the woman's deep reddish painted lips turned into a sinister smirk as she broke the awkward silence.

"You know, someone once told me that it is better to exchange a proper hello before asking questions".

Guangli giggled nervously. "Of course! I—I apologize, madam. Please excuse my rudeness. This is my first time doing this".

The woman's smile upturned more until it was rather friendly.

"First time's a charm".

There was another awkward pause.

"Well?" Asked the woman. "Try it".

Guangli bowed humbly. "Good evening, Miss. Would ya' like a paper?"

The woman shrugged and pulled a gold piece worth more than the boy's monthly earnings from her bosom. "Better, I guess". She said as she nonchalantly gave it to him. Guangli took the coin excitedly as he gave her the newspaper.

"Thank you! Agni's blessing!" He exclaimed, bringing his fist and lower palm together with a bow.

The woman's smile quickly vanished. "Fire Nation salute? You don't look like a Fire National".

The boy nodded. "Yes, madam. My father. He was from the old nation and we still keep the tradition".

The woman nodded slowly. "Agni's blessing".

The boy bowed again before hurrying to another patron as the railway stopped at the next destination. As he sold his second newspaper to a quiet man seated alone with a hood covering his heavily bearded face, Guangli stole a glance at the wealthy woman as she stood to exit the railway. Her flowing black hair was thrown over her shoulder as she descended the steps. Surprisingly, she looked at him with intense eyes of emerald green and smiled once more before disappearing through the gates bearing the Fire Nation's emblem.

#

A glow from a single lit torch flickered as two perfectly manicured nails moved towards the middle of a Pai Sho board, swiftly sliding a red dragon board piece towards the corner. The nails quickly retracted towards their owner as a man worn with age stroked his beard in deep concentration.

"Hmm, it seems you are as good as your mother these days my dear," the elderly man commented as he made a move.

The woman adjusted her frames to a more comfortable position on her nose. "Interesting that you say so. A student is only as good as their master. Though, Mother wasn't around very long to teach me much more it seems".

A frown wrinkled the elderly man's lips as he scanned the room, hoping to avoid _that_ conversation. Unlike his predecessor, former fire Lord Zuko had brought his daughter up in the most comfortable means known to man. He gave her unconditional love and spent an ample amount of time showering her with the finest that the world could offer. He instilled the wisdom of his uncle within her, coupled with the compassion of his mother, however, the woman seemed to continuously resent him. He tried on numerous occasions to earn her trust and forgiveness, even taking her son, his grandson, under his wing as his apprentice. Despite all of his efforts, he had failed. His daughter grew to see him as a traitor and a failure. His nightmares seemed to be coming true despite his attempts to squelch them at every turn. His daughter was nothing like him, she was cold, stubborn and miserable like the woman who almost adorned the crown of the Fire Lord before she was even thought of.

"Giving up so easily, Father?"

The former Fire Lord turned his gaze back to his daughter, who glared at him above the rim of her glasses.

"Sometimes it is best to say absolutely nothing in a futile situation," he spoke cautiously.

The woman leaned back in her chair. "Interesting. Seems your principle is to willingly enter the noose".

When the former fire lord did not respond, Fire Lord Izumi continued. "I take it you did not agree with my decision to stay neutral during the meeting of the nations".

Zuko moved a piece on the board. "You are the Fire Lord now, Izumi. Your decisions are yours, however, it would behoove you to reconsider allying with the Earth Kingdom. Not doing so, could be seen as a threat".

The statement seemed to set off the woman almost immediately. Zuko noticed her eyebrow twitch, yet like her mother, only this slight movement was all the woman would allow revealed from her demeanor.

"Unlike you, I wait before playing my hand, Father". With that, she revealed a white lotus piece and played it at the center of the board, winning the game. "It has taken me years to correct the mess you made of our nation," she continued. "I guess while you were busy restoring your honor around the world, you chose to dishonor your homeland and destroy your family in the process".

Zuko knew what she hinting at and chose not to play into her game.

"The Fire Nation was responsible for years of death and destruction. That is not our purpose. Our true purpose is life".

The Fire Lord stood, signaling the end of the conversation. Two Imperial Firebenders appeared by her side.

"The Fire Nation _is_ life, Father. You seemed to have forgotten that. Other nations have condemned us as has-beens and weaklings thanks to you. Yet, you will die with your honor. Congratulations".

Before Zuko could respond, the woman turned to leave. In the emptiness of the room, Lord Zuko thought briefly of the conversation with Zaheer days ago.

 _The divine right to rule is something you're born with._

He had no clue as to how the man could have known Ozai's words. His predecessor had died alone in a cold, lonely cell many years ago.

 _The divine right? What does that even mean?_ Thought Zuko.

It had been years since he had last seen Azula alive and although he often thought of his little sister, the very thought of her son gaining the throne frightened him to his very core.

 _"You know, she wants to play with you," said Mai with a slight nod in the nine-year old's direction._

 _The fire lord smiled gravely. Izumi was trying her best to grasp the concept of firebending. Zuko sighed as he saw frustration sweep across her face._

 _"Don't worry. I was a late bloomer too". He said lovingly from behind her._

 _The girl turned bashfully and wrung her hands._

 _"I keep trying, Papa!"_

 _Fire Lord Zuko bent down to take the girl in his arms. He sat her atop his shoulders and began to run in circles to her delight. As she giggled, gleefully, Zuko knew no better feeling. His mother had been found, his wife returned to him and he even had a new sister, despite losing the old one to the vast Forgetful Valley forest. As he continued to horseplay with Izumi, a messenger hawk perched atop his wife's shoulder. After several moments of gazing at the letter, the woman looked at him with an unreadable gaze._

 _"I think you need to see this, Your Grace," she spoke in an awkward tone._

 _Zuko galloped towards his wife as Izumi clenched his longer hair tightly. Sensing the distress in his wife's eyes as he neared her, Zuko gently took Izumi off of his shoulders and placed her on the ground. He then took the letter from her graceful, painted fingernails and read:_

 _To the Honorable Fire Lord,_

 _This letter confirms the capture of your nephew. At your request, the boy has been transferred immediately to The Boiling Rock's Military Camp. Your sister and her companion have yet to be captured. However, our efforts will continue. Upon their capture, an automatic death sentence will be carried out per your orders._

 _Agni's Blessing,_

 _General Guangli II_

 _Zuko sighed relieved that the boy had been found. He knew of his sister's plan to overturn his rule with the birth of her son through the falsified scandal of his illegitimacy to the throne. He needed to do everything in his power to maintain order and balance in his nation, no matter how uncomfortable it was._

 _"Automatic death sentence?" The voice of the Fire Lady asked in obvious agitation._

 _Zuko locked eyes with her. "I tried, Mai. You know that! Azula cannot be trusted. I am doing what is best for the nation"._

 _The queen scoffed. "Best for the nation or you, Zuko?" She asked. "Sure, Azula's a terrible person, but she is your sister for Agni's sake. You had numerous chances, but you can't give her one more? And what about Ty Lee?"_

 _"Who…oh…" Zuko groaned. The acrobat had chosen her fate when she sided with the princess. Unfortunately, she was collateral damage._

 _"Ty Lee saved my life, Zuko. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for her. How could you issue a death sentence to the person your wife owes her life to? You didn't even talk to me about it first!"_

 _Slightly annoyed by the conversation, Zuko responded harshly. "I didn't think I had to"._

 _Stunned, Mai inclined her head. "It's over Zuko. You promised to stop it with these secrets between us. I'm done"._

 _The fire lord felt helpless. In a thoughtless last move, he grabbed his daughter and wrapped her in his arms._

 _"If you wish to leave. Go! But Izumi stays"._

 _The hurt in Mai's eyes was unmistakable. "As you wish, My Lord"._

Zuko winced as the memory flooded back. Izumi had changed after that fateful day. His daughter began devoting her time to everything, but him.

 _Something you're born with._

It was true that the Fire Nation had crumbled under his reign. Yet order and balance was maintained worldwide. Didn't that account for anything? The elder fire lord followed his daughter out of the room to the throne room where two guards and woman stood awaiting them. Izumi had arranged for a meeting with the business mogul, Asami Sato, on matters she deemed as confidential.

"Good to see you again, Ms. Sato. I hope all is well," he greeted the engineer warmly.

"As can be, Lord Zuko". The woman bowed slightly. "Korra and I just returned from the Spirit World. Your uncle had stories for days! He was so funny!"

Lord Zuko smirked. How he missed his uncle's advice. He only hoped to see him again one day soon.

"Hmm, do you think Korra would be willing to take an old man to the Spirit World?"

Asami shrugged. "Possibly. When we came back, she was called to the president on political matters in Republic City, but who knows, maybe later".

Zuko nodded calmly.

"Ahem! Now, we have business, Ms. Sato. How are the plans coming?"

The woman flashed her emerald eyes in Izumi's direction. "Well as can be expected, Your highness. I was hoping to run more tests in your homeland".

The fire lord nodded. "Of course, of course, you may stay as long as you like".

"May I ask what these tests are for?" Zuko chimed in.

Before, Asami could answer, Izumi waved him off. "Later, Father. Captain, show Ms. Sato to the guest room. A woman needs her rest".

The captain of the Imperial Firebenders gestured for the business tycoon to follow him. When they were alone again, the fire lord gave her father a disapproving look.

"Father, you know the protocol. You are here by respect only. Otherwise, you are just another member of _my_ monarchy. I trust you will keep this in mind".

The old man sighed as he inclined his head. Izumi took this as affirmation and arose from her place on the throne.

As nightfall loomed the former fire lord appeared from his bed chambers, disguised in an old hooded jacket as he descended the palace steps. Stopping to survey his surroundings for the night-watch, Zuko found his way to his sister's childhood hiding spot. To his surprise, Asami appeared from around a corner, also disguised by a hood. The two gasped at the sight of the other.

"Apologies, Sir," stated Asami, humbly bowing to him. "I-uh-couldn't sleep".

The traditional flaming bow did not go unnoticed by the former fire lord.

"The old nation salute. I have not seen it in quite some time. It's…refreshing,"

Asami gave a confident smile. "My parents were from the old nation. Though it wasn't the most pleasant memory for them," She ran a perfectly manicured hand across a slab of rock, stopping at the hidden stone that opened Azula's hiding place. "I still feel connected to this place somehow".

Lord Zuko gently stroked his long, white beard.

"Your parents. May I ask their names?"

Asami gave a soft nod. "I'm honored. My father was Hiroshi Sato and my mother's name was Yasuko. Did you know them, My Lord?"

"Hiroshi. Unfortunately, I did not".

Zuko turned slowly away from the beautiful, young woman. "If you want, you are welcomed to come exploring with me".

With that, he pressed the key stone where Asami's hand had roamed. The young woman's eyes lit up in curiosity as a narrow tunnel was revealed. Upon entering the tunnel, the excited engineer placed her hand along the walls as they walked.

"Wow! A secret cavern? Does the fire lord know about this place?" She asked as she rubbed the smooth stones.

Zuko lit a single flame from his palm to illuminate their path. "I highly doubt it. Though my daughter has a knack for micromanagement. It would be relatively hard to find this place unless you knew my sister personally".

"You have a sister?" Asked the woman wide-eyed. "I never read that in the history books. Did she help the avatar too?"

Zuko let out a soft chuckle. "Let's just say my sister wasn't a bed of sweet memories for Aang".

"Where is she now?" Inquired the engineer.

Zuko sighed loudly. "I don't know".

The two stopped when they reached an old graveyard. "She was lost to time," added the old man as he stared gravely at the tombstones.

"Apologies, Sir," mumbled Asami from behind. "So, where are we?"

Zuko seemed to snap out of his trance instantly. He looked around the graveyard for a moment before responding, "This is the graveyard of all Fire Nation nobility with the exception of the fire lords. They have their own".

"Whoa. That's kind of bleak". As if finding her manners suddenly, Asami added. "No offense".

Zuko laughed. "None taken. In truth, the life of a fire lord is rather lonely, so it is only fair to be buried by others who were ultimately alone".

The former fire lord watched closely as the young engineer surveyed the sacred grounds, calmly reading over the inscriptions of each tombstone.

 _Hiroshi Sato._ Thought Zuko. _That name is so familiar._

As Asami neared Azula's empty gravesite, a sudden realization occurred.

 _Upon returning to the Fire Nation. The fire lord had made encouraging speeches to the people of his nation. However, the move had been a political ploy to smooth things over. In truth, he had disgracefully had several members of Ozai's supporters imprisoned and executed. This aspect of his reign as fire lord shamed Zuko immensely, however, the fire lord knew the challenge would be great to help Aang restore balance to the world. Despite saving the four nations from an inevitable fate at the hands of the former Fire Lord, the Fire Nation had suffered greatly at the hands of defeat. The task of uniting his kingdom as well as the other nations had weighed heavily on Zuko's shoulders, yet he took the mission in stride, eventually ushering in a new wave of hope in newly founded Republic City._

 _The fire lord had been sifting through political proposals when the captain of his Imperial guard asked to have a word with him._

 _"Of course. To what do I owe this?" Asked Zuko rising from his desk to greet the man with a firm handshake._

 _"My Lord, apologies for the intrusion. There has been word of a new uprising amongst the commoners"._

 _The news instantly caught the Fire Lord's attention. "More of Ozai's supporters, I assume?"_

 _"Yes," confirmed the captain. "It would seem that the new supporters are looking to kidnap your daughter, Izumi, to force your hand, Sire"._

 _Zuko enraged turned to a lone servant, huddled in a corner, shining his boots._

 _"My daughter is innocent. How far are these extremists willing to go? You there! Come along with that!"_

 _The servant immediately brought the boots to him, helping the ruler put them on. Zuko donned his armor and gestured for the captain to lead the way._

 _"We must squelch this uprising for good, Captain. Do you know of their whereabouts?"_

 _The captain naodded. "In a village called Yu Dao, Sire"._

 _The Imperial army, led by the Fire Lord had stormed the streets of the small village. Under the dire circumstances to find evidence of anyone plotting against his family, Zuko ordered an immediate search and seizure of each home. Upon their quest for evidence, the captain reported a discovery of a humble home filled with paintings of Ozai, a sure sign of loyalty to the old regime._

 _"Take me to them"._

 _The home was occupied by a woman and her young, sleeping daughter. At the presence of the fire lord, the woman had bowed immediately to her knees._

 _"My Lord! Forgive us! These paintings were passed down by our parents. My husband I have nothing to do with The New Ozai Society"._

 _The fire lord scoffed as he scanned the small home. His father's image was literally everywhere. Despite the woman's pleas, he ordered an immediate seizure of the home._

 _"We cannot risk it, find a way to make her talk, Captain"._

 _With that, he left the home._

As the memory of that fateful night that had cost the woman her life, flooded his memory. Zuko's eyes began to cloud with misty tears. The servant who had quietly shined his shoes had immediately resigned from his position. Zuko had never understood why before. That servant had been Hiroshi Sato, the creator of Republic City's Future Industries. Zuko had been responsible for his wife's death and now their daughter stood before him. A fellow member of the new team avatar. The fire lord wondered if she really knew the story of her mother's demise.

"Asami?" He began.

"I was just asking how did you find your destiny, My Lord? How did you know that you and Avatar Aang were supposed to fight alongside one another?"

Zuko considered her question carefully.

"Well, my journey was not easy. I-uh-stumbled and failed a lot. If it wasn't for my uncle. I wouldn't have found my way".

Asami nodded understandingly. "Thank you for letting me see this. There are so many questions that I have about my family. My father was so…uncompromising. He left this world without telling me the truth about his past, but I feel a little closer to him now".

"And your mother?" Asked the former fire lord.

"Well, she's still a mystery, I guess. According to my father, she was raised among a sisterhood of warriors. They found her on an island in the Earth kingdom. That's about all I know".

Zuko nodded. He remembered Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors' "Soaring Fans Orphanage" dedicated to their lost sister, Ty Lee.

"The Kyoshi Warriors. My old friend, Sokka, had married their leader. Unfortunately, it didn't end well and she continued to live on the island while he left for Republic City with Chief of Police, Toph Bei Fong. She still oversees the orphanage, last I heard. I could take you there, if you'd like".

The young woman's green eyes lit up as she spoke.

"Really? Do you think she'd know more about my mother?"

Zuko shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt to ask".

Before Zuko had time to brace himself, Asami wrapped her arms around his body tightly.

"Oh, thank you so much, Lord Zuko! I will call Korra and have her meet me there".

The former fire lord felt his old bones stiffen. "No…problem…young…lady".


	5. Chapter 5

**Two posts in one day! Whew! Enjoy!**

Zaheer breathed in the smells of ash and meat as he stepped from the railway. The trip had been painfully too long, yet he knew not to draw attention to himself by flying. It would be another three weeks before the next shift of guards were scheduled, it would then be discovered that he had escaped again. Zaheer knew better than to rush into things. He needed time to find out more about his mothers' homeland anyway.

The crowded streets were filled with motorcars similar to those in Republic City and the nation seemed to be in a bit of an identity crisis. On one side, the Fire Nation of the past stood with old temples and abandoned homes. The other side was very modern with a touch of old flare in the way people dressed and spoke.

"Pardon me, Hotman". He heard them saying to one another. "That mo-ped is flaming!"

Zaheer shrugged his shoulders and continued towards the center of town. He had to find a way into the Fire Nation capital without being caught. His mothers were probably here as well.

"Hey, you there! Wanna haircut?"

Zaheer scoffed at the bold man approaching him with a razor. He touched his beard. _Well, maybe this will draw less attention._ He thought.

"Sure". He responded, following the man to his shop.

The place was overrun with photos of Lord Zuko. Zaheer felt an edge of anger at the sight of a particular photo of the mutilated imposter in his youth.

"That's one of our popular styles. The ladies love it! We call it _The Lord Zu-Zu Cut_ ". Stated the shopkeeper when he noticed Zaheer's staring.

Zaheer grimaced. "No thanks. Just a clean shave, please. I like to feel the wind on my head".

The man shrugged and readied his razor.

"Wait!" growled Zaheer capturing the man's wrist.

A familiar woman had appeared in the shop. It did not take long for the airbender to recognize the woman as Avatar Korra's ally. _Sato? I think._ The airbender let go of his barbers' wrist covering his face with his hood. He watched as the woman admired different lipsticks at the other end of the shop.

"Hmmm, well I particularly fancy passionate red". She was telling a woman.

"That's a lovely choice, Ms. Sato," stated the woman. "Don't you think so, Dear!" She shouted across to the shopkeeper.

Both women looked towards Zaheer and the barber. The airbender gritted his teeth as Avatar Korra's ally eyed them strangely. He discreetly took a small blade from his pocket and pressed it to the shopkeeper's back. Jumping slightly, the shopkeeper in a higher pitched voice responded, "Y-yes, Dear, please take all of them! As a token of our gratitude for shopping with us!" Zaheer pressed harder. "Please, take them and go! Please!"

The woman gave a gracious nod, flickering a gold coin onto the table. "Thank you!" With that, she left.

Zaheer tucked the blade back into his pocket. "Sorry, rich people just make me nauseous," said the airbender. "Now, about my new hairstyle".

#

"So, looks like this place really has changed. As I suspected my father's empire is overridden with peasants," stated the former princess overlooking the modernized city of fire from their position atop an abandoned fire temple's roof.

Azula turned her attention to her faithful companion, sitting uncharacteristically quiet by the roof's edge. Sighing, the former princess moved to her side, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. The beautiful acrobat kissed her fingers tenderly.

"It's been so long," she said, her voice barely audible. "I barely recognize this place. I-I didn't believe it at first, but it's really been 70 years. Everyone we'd known our whole lives are probably gone now".

The woman brought her knees to her chest. Azula understood her misery. The guilt of leading her companion into this was too much. It bothered her immensely to see the girl cry, yet since they were trapped in the Fog of Lost Souls she had shed countless tears.

"Well, look at it this way, at least we get another chance. Our story's not over, yet. Zaheer will restore our nation and-,"

"You don't understand, Azula! I don't care about all of that! I never did!"

The intensity of her companion's words caught Azula off guard.

"The war is over! Zuko and his team won! End of story. That part of our lives is done," began the acrobat standing to lock eyes with her partner. "I just want to live peacefully. We could go wherever we want, now, like Ember Island. We could live humbly and make love as the sun sets on the beach. We can grow old together somewhere far away. Aren't you tired of fighting, My Love?"

The former princess wrapped her arms around the acrobat's slim torso, clutching her tightly, breathing in her hair as if for the first time. She felt a light kiss on her neck, that sent a chill down her spine that she had long forgotten. Instant arousal teased her body as the contortionist's lips attached to her neck and began to softly suckle a splendid bruise along its edges. Azula stumbled backwards as she felt her power yielding to the chi blocker. Ty Lee was skilled in anatomy; she knew the human body better than any healer. As Azula felt her resistance waning further, the acrobat caught her somewhat roughly by her tresses and brought their lips together. Azula purred the instant their tongues connected, dancing in a familiar rhythm as ancient as her beloved homeland.

It wasn't long before the women found themselves lost in the other. Ty Lee had allowed the weakened firebender to take the top position as their tongues slid in and out of the others' mouth.

 _We can grow old together somewhere far away._ The acrobat's words echoed as Azula's hands caressed her familiar body.

She trailed small kisses along Ty Lee's collarbone, feeling more powerful with each groan that escaped the acrobat's lips. Azula's hand ventured lower, longing to set fire to the acrobat's most pleasurable space between her muscular thighs. Ty Lee gasped into her mouth when her fingers found the place.

"Should we continue?" Whispered Azula confidently as her fingers pressed a familiar swollen knob firmly, making slow, calculating movements that caused Ty Lee to shiver with pleasure.

The acrobat's head leaned back as her body urged the former princess on, arching against her hand.

"Agni, it's been so…," she tried to speak as the former princess moved another finger deep within her. "My…Love, my prin…cess…" Azula sped up her rhythm, kissing the tear-streaked edges of the girl's eyes. "You're…so…perfect". Ty Lee gasped.

Azula watched as the acrobat gasped for breath, grinding against her hand, her eyes rolled towards the back of her head, she was lost to the world for the moment. Her body shuddering, writhing, hands grasping for the metal roof to support her ecstasy as she finally collapsed. Murmuring into a sweet sleep shortly after.

Azula picked her up as gentle as a newborn and descended from the rooftop using a staircase. When she reached their bedroom inside the abandoned temple, she laid the acrobat on a soft cot and covered her with her cloak.

"I love you, Azula," mumbled the acrobat as the former princess kissed her sweaty eyebrow.

"Sleep well. You're safe with me now. I promise," she answered, walking away.

Azula lightly closed the door to the room and prepared a shower. As the water ran over her body, Azula's thoughts led her back to the Agni Khai with Zuko. She remembered foolishly attacking the waterbender and paying dearly as she was entrapped in a sudden flood. Her mind had betrayed her that day. Her brother had brilliantly played on her vulnerable state as she had done to him when they were children, in Ba Sing Se and countless times thereafter. An eye for an eye, he had learned from the best.

Yet, Zuko had found honor in betrayal while she was caged in misery despite all her sacrifice. It was Azula who had claimed the Impenetrable City in less than a week whereas her uncle had 600 days and a dead son to show for his efforts. It was Azula who saved her nation from the impending invasion on the Day of Black Sun. It was Azula who gave Zuko his honor back only to be bitten and tossed aside like a rag doll. Even her cruel father's idea of a vast torch fest of the Earth Kingdom's lands and hope spurned from the strategic mind of Azula. She had sacrificed everything for this nation, even her mind as she seemed to die each day, gripped in a straight-jacket, away from the woman she had loved her whole life.

"I deserve better". She told herself as she stared at the water drops against the nails of her toes. "No, Ty Lee, I am not done fighting. It's what I do best. My son will take his rightful place on the throne with me to his right and you, his left. Intelligence, compassion and legacy all in one, re-birthing our nation in flames. We will live on in the history books of the Fire Nation. _That_ will be our story".


	6. Chapter 6

An orange sky was looming overhead. The swirling clouds seemed to dance in such a pace that it could not possibly be real. Zaheer blinked three times.

 _An orange sky? Wait. Where is the sun?_

The airbender stood to dust off his pants. Orange dust fell unto his tiny feet. Zaheer stared wide-eyed at his feet. Feeling suddenly smaller, he looked around at the looming trees around him. His body shook with confusion. Yes, the ground was indeed closer. _Orange sky?_ Zaheer brought his hand to to head, scratching his hair. _Wait. Hair?_ Hadn't he just gotten a haircut? He brought his hand to his face. The signs of maturity and age were gone, replaced by smooth, tiny fingers. He attempted to remember what he was doing before.

Meditating. Yes.

He was in the spirit world, but he had never experienced such a...transformation. Confused further, Zaheer searched frantically for his reflection somewhere in the universe. Spotting a small pond, he quickly ran towards it, falling to his knees at the water's edge. Hesitantly, he flickered his eyes towards his reflection. A boy, no older than 12, stared back with frightened eyes, hair uncombed standing high atop his head.

"What's going on?" He asked the reflection that only mimicked his movements.

"Oh, Iroh, you're right! He looks exactly like her".

Instinctively, Zaheer turned towards the voice behind him. Two elderly nobles from the Fire Nation stood behind him with friendly smiles. He returned a glare unsure of their intentions. The woman gasped, while the man frowned.

"Yes, he does. Seems to have her temperament as well, Lady Ursa".

The woman called Ursa nodded solemly. "I wish I could have met you in the physical world, Young Man," she said.

"Who are you?" He asked, standing to face them.

"We are you," stated the man called Iroh. "You see, you were born into an interesting lineage".

Zaheer crossed his arms, his glare unwavering. "Tell me about it". He found himself saying.

Though, he normally would not have willing communicated with these strange people, he felt a strange inclination to do so.

"I don't know," he stated, pouting. "I don't know who I am anymore. Or maybe I never did".

 _Why am I saying this?_ The adult voice called to the boy.

The woman cautiously approached him, kneeling when she was close enough to touch him.

"I am sorry. I feel responsible somehow. Don't worry, you can talk to me. I am your grandmother, after all".

Zaheer regarded them warily. _Oh great more family members._ "Hmph, so let me guess. You wish to find a portal too?" He asked.

The woman gave a light chuckle. "No Dear, my physical life is over. I am unable to return. Why would you think that?"

The boy looked from her, then to Iroh, still looming further behind in apprehension.

"Is he my grandfather, I suppose?"

The man howled with laughter. "No, your grandfather is a long way from here".

"I don't understand".

Ursa reached out her hand to lay it gently upon his shoulder. He did not shy away from her. The gesture was actually comforting.

"You are so troubled. As your mother was. Still she is troubled".

Zaheer grimaced, feeling uncontrollable tears.

"Mother. I want Mother!" He whined.

"Oh, dear," said the man.

Ursa gave the boy a weak smile.

"Your mother gave birth to a beautiful child".

Zaheer sniffled, shaking his head. "I am no child. I am a man, full grown. I must avenge Mother!"

"Vengeance is not the answer. Your mother's suffering has been her teacher". Stated Iroh, calmly.

Zaheer glared at him, pulling away from the woman claiming to be his grandmother.

"Lies! Mother has returned to me! I will avenge her!"

With that, he turned away from them to reenter the physical world.

When the child's spirit left, Ursa turned to Iroh who hung his head, solemnly.

"I am afraid the boy has little hope. Azula has already gotten to him. We must find the girl".

Ursa wrung her hands. "Does...does she know? Will we reach her in time?"

"Let us hope. If we do not, the avatar is in danger as well as Zuko. I will try to connect with Korra".

#

The sound of sharp nails against metal made Lord Zuko cringe as he stood next to his daughter. The two had not exchanged words since the confrontation in the throne room the night before. With a slow push of her glasses to the bridge of her nose, the Fire Lord let out a deep, slow breath before finally breaking the tension.

"My guards informed me that you are responsible for Ms. Sato's little hiatus to Kyoshi Island. Must you undermine me so boldly, Father?" The regal woman stated as she stared over the balcony of the palace to the streets below.

Zuko sighed heavily. "It is for a good reason, Izumi. Ms. Sato is a Fire National. She has a right to know about her past".

The woman's expression did not change as she spoke.

"You're lying, Father. You have never been good at it".

Turning to him with a cocked eyebrow, she continued. "Asami has important business with the Fire Nation and we have very little time to spare in light of recent events in the Earth Kingdom. Tell me, why are you so invested in this woman's history? Could she be of royal blood? A long lost daughter, perhaps?"

Zuko did not attempt to hide his surprise at the suggestion. When his last wife, Mai, denounced her position as Fire Lady and his wife, he had never dreamed of spawning another, despite being a newly single man.

"That is ridiculous, Izumi!" Exclaimed Zuko, letting his emotions get the better of him. "I just want to help! Any person would understand! Must you be so much like your mother?"

Feeling the impact of his words, Zuko knew it was too late to take them back as Izumi turned away from him. Despite her obvious hurt feelings, she spoke with a steady voice.

"Well, so good of you to say so, Father. It is good that I am more of my mother than a weakling like my father".

Zuko's shoulders sagged as he lowered his head. There was absolutely no way to fix what was broken between him and the woman. After more moments of silence, Asami emerged from within the palace.

"I am ready, My Lord!"

Zuko looked wide-eyed at the luggage a servant was struggling to carry.

"Uh, Asami, we will only be gone a few days. Are you sure you will need so many...provisions?" He asked.

The woman laughed warmly. Her smile was quite lovely and Zuko thought briefly that he could see some resemblance of his own mother.

 _I can see where Izumi would get the ridiculous idea._ He thought.

"Well, Korra is meeting me, so I did a little shopping A woman can never be overprepared".

Zuko nodded.

"Ms. Sato," The Fire Lord interjected. "I would hope this hiatus with my father will not disrupt our plans?"

The green eyed woman shook her head. "No, Your Highness. The tests will continue as planned. My top engineers will be happy to brief you upon their results".

The Fire Lord nodded. "Good, well, I hope your travels prove knowledgeable. I'll look forward to your return".

"Of course, My Lord," she said, lowering into a flaming bow.

#

Ty Lee released her braid, attempting to comb through 70 years of entangled mess.

Azula cut a bitter eye at the acrobat's packed bag by the door.

"I sure wish you would join me Azula. Kyoshi Island is beautiful this time of year".

The princess did not respond, hoping her silence would speak the opposition she had already discussed with the acrobat. However, Ty Lee continued gleefully combing through her hair.

"I suppose I should wear it down. After all, I am like 90 now, right?"

This alarmed Azula greatly. The acrobat was already a male magnet, but with her exceptionally long, brown hair down, she was beyond gorgeous.

"No, I command you to keep the ponytail or cut it or something," she stated as indifferently as possible.

Ty Lee acted oblivious to the statement.

"Oh, Azula, it'll only be for a few days. You'll be ok. I overheard that there is something called a motion picture theater here. Maybe you and Zaheer could check it out while I'm gone".

Azula rolled her eyes. The last she wanted to do was mingle with commoners in this strange place that looked so different from her home. she would never admit to the acrobat, but she was truly terrified at the thought of her leaving. They had not been separated for many years. The thought seemed unfathomable.

"And what do you expect to find on that old island anyway? It's been years. The place is probably deserted by now".

Ty Lee shrugged. "I don't know, but from what I read in the local news, that's highly unlikely. There is an orphanage ran by Suki. I would love to see her again".

Azula smirked at the thought of seeing Ty Lee's old leader all shriveled up. During the war, she and the acrobat had each enjoyed taunting the woman about her boyfriend.

 _"I am not telling you anything!" Screamed the Kyoshi leader from a seat in the interrogation room._

 _Azula ran a manicured fingernail along the woman's lips and slowly down her jawline._

 _"Of course not. You're in love, right?" She asked._

 _"Ooooh! I love, Love!" Ty Lee cooed from behind the princess. "Tell me, is it true of what I hear about water tribe men? Do they really taste like chocolate syrup?"_

 _The princess had nearly lost her stern composure. Swallowing, to avoid spazing at the jest as she glanced back with a glaring look._

 _"I don't know what you're talking about," denied Suki._

 _"Hmm, I heard they're quite fun," said Azula turning back to the Kyoshi Leader. "I mean, his sister's a cutie"._

 _She could feel Ty Lee's eyes burning her neck._

Jealous much, Ty Lee? _She thought._

 _"You girls are sick!" Exclaimed Suki._

 _"Well, I'm sure he knows all of the right places. He's a hunter right?" Asked Ty Lee._

 _Azula shot back. "She could probably dampen this room with a look, huh?"_

 _"AZULA!" Yelled the acrobat._

Hmph! I win! _Thought the princess._

Ty Lee pouted. Azula was so pessimistic. Yet, the acrobat knew enough to slightly believe her pessimism this time. She wasn't sure what she expected to find on the age old island, but she felt somewhat stifled by the princess and her equally pessimistic son. Zaheer had immediately found them upon escaping prison. His hair and face were clean shaven, making him look more like the male version of his mother. She glanced at this meditating form on the bed.

"He sure has been in there for a while. D-do you think he's ok?" She asked Azula.

"He is a big boy. Able to take care of himself," said Azula, though she did not seem very convinced herself.

Ty Lee surprisingly saw a hint of worry in her eyes.

"He's done so for a while," she added solemnly.

"It's ok to be worried. It's natural actually. He is still your son, Azula".

The woman blinked, regaining her composure. "You'd better hurry. The next airship is due in about ten minutes". She said calmly.

The acrobat hurried to dress herself in the latest Fire Nation styled garments. The new generation of teens were so bland. There seemed to be a revitalization of "retro" style with a slight twist.

"Red, hmm," commented Azula as she dressed. "Suits you better".

The acrobat shrugged, placing a cap on her head with the Fire Nation's emblem. Gloves seemed to be the new thing too so she made sure to wear them.

"How do I look?" She asked, turning to Azula while striking a pose that made the princess smirk.

"I approve," she said.

The acrobat kissed her lover on the forehead before leaving. Once she exited the temple, the smell of fresh air filled her lungs. Azula had gained a nasty smoking habit upon their release.

 _"It's suitable until I can release my own smoke without triggering his royal highness and friends". She'd said when Ty Lee opposed the idea._

 _"It's not very lady like," she had argued._

 _"Neither are most things, but that's never stopped me before"._

They had sex shortly after, but the acrobat had planned to revisit the topic again sooner or later.

"Hey! Look out!"

The acrobat tumbled out of the way to avoid a motorcar quickly.

 _Whew! I'd better watch my step._ She thought.

It did not take much effort to sneak on a beautiful gold and blue airship. _Future Industries._ She read along the side of the ship. _Perfect name._ She thought, hurrying towards an unoccupied room. Inside the room, the smell of scented oils and a plethora of make-up caught her attention, along with a funny looking toy shaped like a man's genitals.

 _SatoCock._ It read.

"Excuse me?"

The acrobat froze as she reached for a crimson lipstick, turning slowly, her eyes locked with a gorgeous, green pair. Ty Lee's jaw felt slack instantly. The young woman was beyond beautiful. Her words instantly caught in her throat as she gaped.

 _Fire Nation?_ She wondered as the woman looked her over in mutual admiration.

She had always had a soft heart for dark haired beauties. They were always so alluring and the Fire Nation had plenty to choose from though she had snagged the grand prize of all beauties. She felt slightly guilty for staring.

"Wow, you're pretty!" The women said in unison, both turning away quickly.

"Um, hi," said Ty Lee, shakily. "I think I boarded the wrong, um, ship".

"Perhaps so. You're also in the wrong room".

Ty Lee rubbed her neck. The woman reminded her very much of her lover. The way her dark hair draped over her shoulders was intoxicating.

"Guess I'll go wherever this leads. By chance is it Kyoshi Island?" She asked.

"Right..." The woman said skeptically. "Well, as long as you don't plan to throw Lord Zuko or myself overboard, I guess it's ok".

Ty Lee's eyes perked in recognition.

"Lord Zuko? He's here?"

"Yes, and you are?"

 _Wow! Good thing Azula did not come along._ Thought the acrobat, unsure if even she could stop the powerful firebender from releasing 70 years worth of Agni's Hell on the poor man, who was most likely old and frail by now.

 _We have business here, Ty. My son could use some expertise on the Fire Nation._ She had said.

"Um, my name is er-," her eyes searched frantically around the room until they laid on a pair of blue binoculars lying alone on a shelf just behind the beautiful woman. "Luna!"

The woman gave her a puzzled look.

 _Wow. She's gorgeous._ The acrobat shook her head. _Stop it, Ty Lee. Think, boiling water, no dry earth, old, wrinkly Zuko. Azula in the SatoCock. This woman in the SatoCock..No! Agni's Hell no! Hmm...would Azula try it on both of us? No! Stop! I'm not sharing!_

"Ok, Luna," she said skeptically. "Well, make yourself comfortable. There is another room next door. Unfortunately, this one's taken".

Luna grinned pleasantly and began to walk away.

"Um, excuse me, could you have that there. I kind of need it".

Ty Lee's eyes widened. She looked from the woman's pointing finger to where it trailed to the toy she was still holding.

"Huh, oh, this? Heh, Heh sorry. Here ya' go," she said giving it to the woman. "What's it for anyway? It looks like a-".

"It's still in trial mode. I haven't started mass producing them yet. I want to try it on my girlfriend first," she answered, placing the object back on the shelf.

Ty Lee's ears perked at the statement.

"You have a girlfriend? I do too! But isn't it illegal in the Fire Nation?" She asked.

The woman shrugged. "Yeah, the Fire Nation was actually the last kingdom to recognize our types of relationships, but they've come around".

Ty Lee took a seat in a nearby armchair, intrigued further as the woman spoke. "After Zaheer and his Red Lotus pals declared freedom to Ba Sing Se, the world leaders began to listen more to their citizens. They realized that by just listening, they could avoid more uprising".

Ty Lee nodded. "Wait, so Zaheer took over Ba Sing Se?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, he was a mad man. He killed the Earth Queen and destroyed the wall. Then he tried to wipe out the new Air Nation-".

"There's a new Air Nation?" Ty Lee interrupted.

"Yes...don't you listen to the news?"

The acrobat rubbed her neck. "Well, uh, it's been a while. I'm a little out of touch, but I think I remember something about it. So...Aang fought Zaheer and rescued them, right?"

The woman grimaced. "No. They poisoned my girlfriend to force her into the avatar state. It took her a long time to recover, but she saved the world and brought balance once again".

Ty Lee pursed her lips. "Let me get this straight. The avatar is a girl? And she's your girlfriend?" She asked.

The woman did not respond, yet her stunned expression spoke.

"Yes, Korra is the avatar and she's my girlfriend. Where have you been?"

Ty Lee shrugged. "Guess I forgot".

When she didn't respond, the acrobat added. "Sorry, so where's your girlfriend, now?"

The woman walked closer until their noses nearly touched. The awkward silence and stare down made the acrobat drop her eyes.

"She's meeting us at Kyoshi Island," the young woman finally said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, well, that's good. I'm sure you miss her".

"Yeah, I do. I am Asami by the way," she said extending her hand.

Ty Lee grinned. "I'm more of a hugger, but ok," She said, taking the woman's hand for a shake.

To her surprise, Asami gave a regal smile that made Ty Lee's heart skip a beat. Asami's eyes seemed to sparkle between kindness and sinister. Ty Lee looked towards the mirror sitting atop a vanity to avoid staring. Her reflection stared back at her. It was hard to fathom that seventy years had passed as her reflection still mirrored a perfectly toned body, unmarred by age wrinkles. She was indeed still as beautiful and youthful as ever, untouched by time.

 _I shouldn't be here._ She thought.

Her mind briefly took her back to Forgetful Valley and how her life would have been vastly different had she not chosen to follow Azula.

 _At least we have another chance._ Azula's voice rung in her ears.

 _I could start over. Continue living._ She thought.

She wondered what Asami would say if she told her the truth. Would she believe her?

"So Luna, I kind of like you. If you want to go on a tour of the airship, tomorrow, just let me know".

Ty Lee nodded appreciatively.

"Y-yes, please!" The acrobat said excitedly. "Will I meet the captain?"

The woman laughed. "Silly, I am the captain".

She added when Ty Lee looked at her confused, "The airship has an autopilot feature. Don't worry".

Ty Lee nodded slowly, attempting to process what the woman meant. "Guess, I'll go to my room," she said with a chuckle, turning away.

"Oh and Luna!" Called Asami. "Let me know if you need anything".

Ty Lee gave a flaming bow, catching the woman by surprise.

"Agni's blessing". She said returning the gesture.

#

Zaheer awakened with a jump. His wide eyes immediately fell upon the dragon who sat beside him on the bed, legs crossed as she had been meditating also.

"Careful," she said, a touch of concern in her voice.

The airbender felt a soft cloth swipe his forehead. "Mother," he said, feeling as though his body was fighting a war within him.

"You were sweating". Said Azula, lightly patting his face with the towel.

The airbender clutched his chest in pain and coughed violently.

"Wha-What's happening to me?" He asked, desperately trying to control the coughs.

Azula folded the towel and placed it back on his head.

"You seem to have a fever. Probably your uncle's doing. He did throw you in that horrid cell in the cold". She said through clenched teeth. "Tell me what else did he do to you? Did you ever meet him?"

Zaheer coughed again. "A couple of times before I found you. I was forced to be a child soldier. I met him again when I attempted to bring a new world order. Then a couple of times in prison. We fought once or twice also".

Azula gave him tea to soothe his throat. "Smells like him. Instead of facing his nephew, he'd rather rid himself of you. He did the same to me".

Zaheer's eyes widened as he sat up to drink his tea.

"What did he do to you, Mother?" He asked, eyes calmly watching as Azula stared at her hands.

"You were born to a monster. My own mother said so. My father used me like one and my brother caged me like one. I was to die alone in an asylum".

Zaheer fumed. Despite the few weeks of being reunited with his mother, the memories of loving looks, exciting spars and heartfelt warmth radiated when he looked at her. The thought that anyone would want to harm her made his blood boil with rage.

"But you didn't. You are here. I will avenge you".

Azula shook her head. "Would it even matter? It's been so long ago. My brother won. He took everything. I-I missed your entire life. My only son".

Zaheer noticed the edge of the woman's eyes water.

"Mother, please! It's not over. We needed each other. I lost my purpose when I was defeated so did you, but now. We have our true purpose".

Azula gave him a soft smile. "Lie down. You're sick. Get some rest. I will be here when you wake".

Feeling assured, he did just that.


	7. Chapter 7

"Your move," said Ty Lee, taking a sip of her extremely hot, freshly brewed tea.

Asami placed a finger on her chin in deep concentration studying the Pai Sho board. As she did this, Ty Lee studied the interesting woman. Her mannerisms and beauty were so strikingly similar to her lover that it struck fear in her. A sudden realization struck her. Zuko was somewhere on the airship. The acrobat had to tread carefully to avoid an uncomfortable encounter with him, though she was increasingly curious about the man after all of this time. Could this woman be his daughter? It would explain her wealth.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone play the Red Lily in this fashion," Asami commented as she made a defensive move to protect her dragon piece.

Ty Lee smirked at the move. Years of losing to highly competent competitors like Azula and Mai had paid off. Though she won in every test of athletic prowess, she often felt insignificant due to her lack of ridiculously expansive intellectual capacity.

"I learned from some pretty traditional people," she bragged, making a final move to seal a win.

"Classic Fire Nation tradition, I see," said Asami, moving a blue dragon to the middle of the board. "I learned from my father, a Fire National. He claimed that my mother taught him".

The acrobat's eyebrows wrinkled. Only one person was known to take such a risky move with the blue dragon piece as it was highly improbable to win the game. Yet, Asami's risk was well-calculated, completely catching Ty Lee off guard. She had to choose her next move wisely.

"So you were born in the Fire Nation? You seem more like an airbender," stated Asami, slightly breaking her concentration.

The acrobat peeled her eyes away from the game board to lock them with her opponent.

"I get that a lot, but yes, I've never even seen an air temple".

The woman's eyebrows shot up. "Wow! Well, maybe after I'm done with my business in the Fire Nation, you, Korra and I could go".

Ty Lee nodded. Unfortunately, she knew that the better idea was to disappear as soon as they reached Kyoshi Island. The sooner, the better to avoid being discovered. As she began to speak, her shoulders froze as a shadow loomed over them.

"Ah, Pai Sho, I was never good at that game". A male voiced said.

Asami readily stood, giving the man a flaming bow.

"Lord Zuko, I hope you have rested well. We should be approaching the island in a few hours".

 _Zuko!_ Thought Ty Lee, hunching her shoulders over. _Agni, I'd better bow, but-but what if he recognizes me?_

"Luna, here, boarded accidentally, but she is quite the worthy opponent," the Azula-look-alike continued, turning her eyes on the acrobat. "Lord Zuko has graciously agreed to help me find out more about my mother. It seems she was affiliated with his former bodyguards, the Kyoshi Warriors".

Ty Lee became increasingly interested in the statement.

"Yes, her name was Yasuko," added Asami.

The acrobat's eyes widened. _No! It can't be._ She thought.

She was about to question the woman further when Zuko stated. "Speaking of which, I received a radio call from Suki, she will meet with us upon our arrival".

The news of Suki being alive and well in this future made Ty Lee's eyes mist. _After all this time. Things change, yet remain the same._

"It's nice to meet you, Luna".

The comment shook her. Despite knowing the rudeness of her actions, she did not turn to meet his gaze.

 _He will know me. I-I can't, I have to know more first._

"Thank-you, My Lord," she murmured, attempting to disguise her trademark high-pitched voice.

She glanced at Asami, who raised an inquiring eyebrow. The look she gave spoke volumes.

 _It's true!_ Thought Ty Lee as a wave of emotions filled her body.

Everything about Asami made sense, now. Her expensive taste, incredible intellect, gestures and mannerisms, even down to her looks. Her friendly, accepting nature coupled with a dark aura. The Mother of Faces had not sacrificed either of Azula's or Ty Lee's children. They had both been merely displaced.

 _"So...have you thought of a name?" Asked Azula as she combed through Zaheer's disheveled, morning hair from where they sat on the cot._

 _The chubby, energetic boy was worn out from his mother's daily sparring session, snoring loudly as he rested against her knee._

 _Ty Lee's heart warmed at the sight. Despite Azula's past decent into madness, the woman's natural, maternal instinct had formed unexpectedly. She was absolutely in love with her handsome son. Looking down at her own precious angel cooing softly in her arms, the former Kyoshi Warrior felt an overwhelming sense of appreciation for the miracle that she and the firebender had created in the mystic spiritual forest. The baby hardly cried except for basic needs such as food or changing. Despite inheriting Azula's black vibrant hair, the child very much resembled her birth mother in her face. Her features were soft and her skin a sun-kissed tan accentuated by luscious, round, grayish-brown eyes._

 _"No, I think names are special. I want her name to mean something special," said Ty Lee, allowing the baby to suckle her index finger. "What do you think?"_

 _Azula seemed somewhat shocked by the question. "Well, I think she symbolizes our time here. Although we will never leave this place, I feel at peace, finally, here with you"._

 _As she spoke, Ty Lee's breath caught. Azula was not one to admit her feelings so readily. The very thought of her presence bringing peace to the firebender made her head spin. She thought back to their lives as children, to Azula calling upon her from the circus despite her methods. Who could have guessed that their up and down relationship would culminate to this?_

 _"Yes," said Ty Lee, looking lovingly at the baby in her arms. "Peace"._

 _Azula lifted Zaheer and placed him on the cot to continue sleeping. The firebender approached Ty Lee and placed a hand on her cheek._

 _"Yasuko. It means peaceful". She suggested._

 _Ty Lee nodded. "I love it! Yasuko, Mommy loves you!"_

 _#_

"Luna?"

Ty Lee shook her head to dispel the memories Asami stared at her, tall and regal frame.

"Your mother," started Ty Lee. "I think I have her heard name before".

Asami's look softened as she sat back in the chair. Zuko's shadow was gone, thankfully.

"Really?" Asked the green-eyed woman. "She's been gone for years".

Ty Lee's heart sank. _Gone?_ She felt her eyes water more as Asami continued.

"My father never told me much about her. He had his own issues," she said chuckling as her own eyes began to mist. "She was killed in our home by firebenders. That's about all I know".

Ty Lee dropped her head. Her only daughter, the one created by a miracle was gone? She would never meet her? Ever?

"When I heard that she was raised on Kyoshi Island, I had to come. I need answers," continued Asami through choked tears. "I just want to move on. I've lost both my parents and I have no clue who I am. Where I am from".

The woman brought her hands to her face, sobbing loudly.

The sounds of devastating sobs made Ty Lee hurriedly wrap her in her arms. The woman sniffed as she leaned into her.

 _My sweet, Yasuko. I may never speak to you. May never hold you, but this beautiful girl. Your little girl. Deserves a mother._

She stroked the girl's hair lovingly, smiling down at her. _I will protect her, I will love her with everything I felt for you._

"I'm sorry," sniffled Asami as she pulled away.

Ty Lee knelt before her, lifting her chin to lock their eyes. Asami's green eyes were red and puffy. Her makeup was smeared all over her face, yet she was beautiful nonetheless.

 _Azula will be so proud._ She thought.

"It's ok," she soothed. "You are her legacy".

Asami's lips curved into a soft smirk. "Thank-you. You are so easy to talk to, Luna".

Ty Lee gave her a questionable look, suddenly remembering her fake name.

"Oh, right...heh. Anytime. I'm always here".

"Um, Asami?" Another voice asked from the doorway.

Quickly removing her hand from Ty Lee's, Asami stood and hurried in the direction of the voice. A woman around the same age as she stood with a puzzled look. Asami dismissed it, wrapping her arms around the woman.

"Korra! I've missed you!" She exclaimed.

Korra accepted a passionate kiss before giving Ty Lee a look of death. Ty Lee stood despite the intimidating gaze.

"Hello. It is nice to meet you, Avatar," said the acrobat with a bow.

When the avatar did not respond, Ty Lee started to excuse herself.

"Wait! Luna!" Called Asami, giving Korra a scowl. "Korra, stop it! Luna's a friend. She's really easy to talk to, ya' know".

Korra's expression eased, causing the acrobat to pause.

"Yeah, believe me, it's nothing like that. I have a girlfriend too".

The avatar's eyebrow raised. "Interesting. So, _Luna,_ how was the spirit world?"

Ty Lee gasped and Asami gave the avatar a confused look as she released her, taking a step back.

"Korra, what are you talking about?" She asked.

The avatar's eyes narrowed. "Asami, could you excuse us? I need to talk to _Luna_ alone. She's not exactly who you think she is".

Asami looked at Ty Lee somberly, before turning back to her girlfriend. "Korra, please, don't hurt her," she said, giving the girl's hand a soft squeeze before exiting.

When they were alone, Ty Lee balled her fists, ready for battle.

"Do you really want to fight me?" Asked Korra, confidently.

Ty Lee took a deep breath, releasing the tension of her fists and lowered her head. Chi blocking or not, there was no way she could face the avatar.

"No," she admitted. "But how did you know?"

Korra wrapped her arms across her chest, though her gaze still held an intense ferocity.

"The Spirit World is in an upheaval. The physical world is also. Due to yours and Princess Azula's incredible escape, thousands of lost souls are threatening to reenter through the portal you two escaped".

Ty Lee gasped. "We didn't mean to. Azula and I were-".

"Azula!" A male voice boomed.

Ty Lee's eyes widened with fear as the elderly Zuko emerged by Korra's side.

"How do you know my sister's name?" He asked.

Ty Lee suddenly realized that the elderly ruler did not recognize her.

"Um-," she started.

"It's ok, Lord Zuko. Let me explain," interrupted the avatar.

"No, Korra, please," said the acrobat, obviously annoying the new, hot-headed avatar.

She removed her hat, allowing her brown tresses to fall. "Zuko, it's me, Ty Lee. You may want to sit...It's kind of a long story".


	8. Chapter 8

Azula paced in rapid circles around the bedroom. A disarray of red and orange flashed from the walls of the old temple's walls. She tried desperately not to focus on Zaheer's sleeping form on the bed, though each time she passed, his raspy breaths called her attention. Despite it being nearly nightfall, the man's eyes had not once peered open.

 _Curse you, Spirits!_ Thought the woman, dropping to her knees next to her son. _For the love of Agni, this is my-my son! Haven't you tortured me enough?_

The thought of losing her son forever sparked panic in the firebender. She felt weak and vulnerable, worse than she'd ever felt completely strapped and immobile at the asylum.

 _I am better than this!_ She thought reaching for the cigarette she had just put out moments before'. Using a single blue flame from her index finger, she lit the end until it glowed a vibrant, reddish-orange and shakily brought the calming stick to her lips. She inhaled at least a pound of smoke and exhaled through her nostrils. The smoke from the cigarette was gorgeous despite the size of it. Azula took another long intake, instantly feeling her head swell from the toxins. As she exhaled slowly, the taste of sweet, hearty meat tickled her taste buds. After taking another, satisfying intake and exhaling, Azula watched the smoke dance in a lovely waltz, filling the room with its vibrant scent. With each inhale of her lungs, the former princess felt the voices recede from her mind. Despite years in the Fog of Lost Souls, the voices had returned immediately after she and Ty Lee stepped through the portal. Knowing that this fact would frighten her acrobatic girlfriend, Azula chose to fight against the madness alone. Thankfully, cigarettes were plentiful in this future world unlike the past where they were only reserved for noble adults. Young peasants exhaled more smoke than the Imperial Firebenders during Sozin's Comet as they hastily moved about the streets of the Fire Nation with their mobile two and four wheeled vehicles.

Reaching for a nearby ashtray from where she was sitting, Azula placed the cigarette inside. With Ty Lee days away, she knew it was best to continue her plans for her son's ascent to the throne. Standing, she walked towards a single window to view her old home high above the volcanic chasm. The palace had changed with times, though it still held glimpses of its past beauty. Anger filled her chest as she thought of her father's throne marred by poor leadership and weakness.

 _Zuko, this has gone on long enough. Enjoy your last days as ruler._

Her eyes quickly darted towards a rustling sound. Zaheer had turned on his side, though he had still not awakened. _Rest, Son, you have quite the day ahead when you awake._ Another sound caught her attention to her left. _Footstep?_ Azula quickly crouched, moving slowly on the balls of her feet towards the door. Careful not to make any sudden, loud moves, she wrapped her fingers around the doorknob and turned slightly. The footsteps stopped abruptly, causing the former princess to halt her movements.

"Hmm, I was so sure I saw him come this way," a middle-aged sounding man was saying.

Several other footsteps filled the air of the temple.

"It's clear, here," said another man, his voice slightly muffled possibly by a type of headgear.

 _Soldiers._ Thought Azula.

Taking the opportunity to open the door slightly, the former princess eased through the small opening, crawling on all fours until she reached the staircase railing that overlooked the scene.

"Its clear here, as well!" Yelled another soldier on the opposite end of the temple.

Azula eased towards the edge and peered over the side of the railing, through the bars towards the development below.

"This place has not been occupied since the old regime. According to legend, spirits haunt this place".

Azula smirked at the comment. _How little they know._

"Are you absolutely positive that it was this man?" A female's voice asked in agitation.

Azula craned her neck to see who it was talking. Luckily, the darkness hid her perfectly as the only light, other than the single window in the bedroom was coming through the temple's opening. Due to the darkness, the staircase was easily missed by everyone. The former princess turned her gaze to a stark, impressively tall woman with glasses. Her eyes widened in surprise after noticing the crown of the Fire Lord sitting calmly atop the woman's head.

 _Mai?_ Thought the woman, narrowing her eyes to get a better view. Her narrow, yet sharp chin reminded the former princess of her knife-loving ex-friend.

 _It can't be!_

"Yes, My Lord," answered a balding man wearing a barber's apron. "The very same. I cut his hair two days ago".

Azula glared back towards her sleeping son.

 _You idiot!_ She wanted to scream. Zaheer had indeed shaved his face completely and if he had indeed received the cut from the man, their cover would be blown soon.

"There's nothing here, My Lord," a soldier finally declared.

The woman folded the wanted poster and placed it somewhere within her garments. As she did this, Azula noticed the barber visibly trembling.

"I do not take kindly to being interrupted for wild goose chasing, Peasant," she stated, calmly. "My father's regime suffered from this type of thing".

The man dropped to his knees, arms outstretched against the floor.

"Apologies, My Lord! I-I thought-".

"That my time was worth wasting?"

Azula's ears perked. No, this woman was definitely not Mai, despite her staggering likeness. This new fire lord was a complete stranger, though, Azula was enjoying her calm show of power.

"No! Your Highness, please, I only wished to assist my nation as best I could".

The woman scoffed. "Hmm, so you are saying, you wish to assist your nation with fruitless speculation?"

Azula smirked. _Good one._

"You say you cut his hair, correct? The woman continued.

"Yes, Your Highness".

"So, you further assist your country by offering a known fugitive your services?"

The man said nothing as the woman added. "Tell me, how would you react in my position, Peasant? I am the Fire Lord. I have a responsibility to the people, yet I stand before a man who has communed and given services to a known killer of royal figures?"

Azula's breath caught at the revelation. Had Zaheer truly killed members of royalty? The thought intrigued her.

"Your Highness! Please, have mercy!" Shouted the man as he was pulled by the hair to his knees.

His neck had a blade slightly pressed against it.

"Forgive me, My Lord, but your-your father, Lord Zuko, would never allow a man's blood spilled over such a small mistake," a man, Azula assumed to be the head of the Imperial guard from his attire, spoke.

The fire lord raised her palm, halting the execution.

"You're right. Tell me, just how would my father have handled this matter?"

The man lowered his head. "He wouldn't have," he grumbled.

"And tell me something else. Does Lord Zuko command this nation?"

"No, Your Highness".

"Do your loyalties lie with him?"

"No, Your Highness".

"Good, now I am a kind, sensible woman. I know a traitor when I smell one. We have the president of Republic City on his way to the palace and we do not need rumors of harboring world criminals in the nation. So, go ahead and find a sensible way to solve this problem as you believe my father would," she said, beginning to exit the temple to Azula's relief.

"Oh and Commander, I will need proof that the matter was handled or I will be sniffing for more traitors".

With that final comment, she left. The commander was alone with the man overlooking him somberly.

"I-I am so sorry, Father," he said to Azula's surprise.

"No, My Son, I am sorry".

Both men hugged one another tightly with soft tears that made even the powerful feel an overwhelming sense of pity for the peasants. After several moments, the son whispered something to his father at which the father opened his mouth wide. The young commander withdrew a smaller knife with a shaking hand, setting it afire to sterilize it. Azula's eyes widened as the man's screams filled the air.

 _Do not look away! Your brother is useless. He deserves this punishment for defying me._

Azula watched as the man continued to scream through the process until finally becoming limp. The commander caught him, and placed him on his shoulder. "I am sorry, Father". He whispered, walking out of the temple.

 _Wow! Impressive. I thought I was monstrous._ The former princess thought, walking back into the room. Zaheer was still asleep despite the noise. Azula took a cloth to wipe his drenched face, replaying the scene in her mind. She thought over the matter. So, Zuko has a daughter. Assuming her plain, boring features were inherited maternally, Azula guessed her mother was none other than the good old traitor, Mai.

 _How sweet._ She thought, fuming. _The happy royal, illegitimate family have lived peacefully while true royalty struggled to live._

Zaheer grunted in his sleep, his brow furrowing in frustration.

 _Hmm, you've killed royalty before. This woman could really use a lesson. Let's take her down a peg._

As her son continued to sleep, Azula lit her cigarette again as a plan formed in her mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Asami adjusted her goggles atop her head and set the ship to land on Kyoshi Island. Within the distance she saw two women, clad in old fashioned Kyoshi warrior uniforms, waving flares to highlight where she should land. With skilled precision, she brought the ship to a smooth landing upon the sand. "I love watching you fly this thing," commented Korra from where she sat in the secondary pilot's seat.

Naturally, Asami knew the airship's controls better than her own body, often choosing to drive alone. The secondary pilot's seat was merely customary.

"Maybe I'll teach you one day," she answered dryly, not taking her eyes off of the island.

Korra caught her tone instantly and shifted in her seat.

"Asami, I know all of this comes as a shock for you, but you don't know that woman. Sure she sounded convincing, but she was an accomplice to a known war criminal that evaded justice for years. Zuko did the right thing by having her arrested," explained Korra softly.

Asami cut her eyes in the avatar's direction. "For war crimes committed nearly 100 years ago? Come on Korra, doesn't seem like justice to me. Didn't she join him? What about her later acts? Do they account for anything?"

"She's still guilty-,"

"By association," Asami interrupted, though her tone was calm. "So if that is the case, I am a war criminal for increasing my father's empire".

Korra shook her head vigorously. "N-no! Of course not, Sweetie! I-I didn't mean-".

"But it is one in the same. You two never gave her a chance before chaining her up like a vicious war monger. She's not Azula".

"Sure, but it's just a precaution. If she is here after all this time, Azula must not be very far. I know it's hard, but what if she's not being honest?"

"About being my grandmother? About Azula being my grandmother also? And what if she is?"

There was silence. Though Asami had difficulty believing the story Ty Lee revealed upon interrogation by Lord Zuko and the avatar, she felt taken by the idea. The woman spoke quietly and convincingly. _What does she have to lose? Or gain?_ Thought Asami.

Her mother had always been a mystery. She remembered their soft moments and her heartbreaking demise vividly. The Fire Nation killed her. Why? So many questions filled her dreams. Did Lord Zuko know? The event had taken place during his reign as Fire Lord. He had to know something. Asami felt a sting of betrayal at the idea that the former fire lord was hiding something from her.

 _But why? Why would he lead me here?_

A hand interrupted her thoughts. Moving her gaze from the island, she realized that her knuckles had turned pale from a relentless grip on the wheel.

"Trust me, Asami. I am going to get to the bottom of this. Wherever Azula and Zaheer are, I will find them," answered Korra.

 _Then what?_ Thought Asami. _Kill them? That's the only way._

Part of the engineer wanted to trust Korra as she usually did and support her to no end. Yet, this was personal like her father.

 _Why does everyone want to kill my family? If they are my family. Can I really believe Luna or Ty Lee?_

"Asami, please, say something".

"I want to speak to Ty Lee," she blurted.

Korra nodded. "Sure, she seems pretty cooperative".

"And I want to meet her".

"Who?" Asked Korra.

"Azula".

Without another word, the business mogul released the latch to open the door of the airship.

"Tell Lord Zuko we have arrived. I am going to speak to Ty Lee".

Korra did not make an attempt to stop her as she left the room.

#

Azula let a medium-sized cloud of smoke into the already stifling air. After the close call with the new fire lord and her henchmen, she had needed space to plot her next move. From her favorite position high above the city below, Azula dangled her leg over the side of the roof.

 _This new fire lord._ She thought. _If she is Zuko's she must have a weakness._

With Ty Lee so far away, the woman found it difficult to think. She inhaled another pound of the smoke into her lungs and held. Zaheer had barely stirred during the chaos. Due to his excessive sweating, Azula had to strip him to his underclothes like a child.

 _We're wasting precious time. Lingering in one place is dangerous. Sooner or later they will be back._

Exhaling through her nose, she contemplated carrying the man out of the temple.

 _That would just make us sitting turtle-ducks._

Her alternative option was to leave alone.

 _No, I'm not abandoning him again._ She mulled.

Despite days of planning and preparing, Azula was back to square one. She needed to figure out the new fire lord's weakness quickly and exploit it.

 _A husband, perhaps?_ She wondered.

The firebender hated being in this position. Vulnerable, no leads or armies to lead. She briefly wondered what her father would have done in her situation.

 _Abandon Zuko like a dead hog-monkey._ She grimaced as another thought occurred. _Though, he would've abandoned me as well._

She looked down at the swirls of smoke between her fingers. Careful not to draw attention to her position atop the roof, she released a flicker above her middle finger. The smoke from her own chi danced in perfect with the smoke that she used to fill her lungs.

"Perhaps you should slow down".

Azula jerked her head up, the cigarette bounced out of her fingers, yet not before stinging the back of her hand before disappearing from the roof.

"Shit," hissed Azula, rubbing the burn.

"It is time to let it all go, Azula. You have been given a second chance".

The firebender jerked her head towards the voice. Ursa stood regal in front of her, hands outstretched.

"M-mother? How did you find me?" She asked.

Despite loathing her mother for years, the sight of her presence still captured her as if chained once again to the gutters of the palace.

"Oh, Azula, I would never give up on you. I am here as long as you need me".

The woman seemed to come closer, causing Azula to retract in fear.

"No! I am not insane! You are not here!" She yelled bringing her hands to her ears. "Get away from me!"

Standing shakily, the firebender assumed a stance, taking a deep breath before releasing a large flame. To her satisfaction, Ursa's image evaporated into flames.

"Don't ever come back!" She screamed, sinking onto her knee.

After moments of panting, the firebender finally regained her composure. The roof was burning immensely from her flames. Using her sleeve to cover her mouth and nose, she turned towards the exit and ran towards it. A burst of flames rose from within the building.

 _Wha-?_ She wondered before remembering the lost cigarette.

"Zaheer!" She yelled out.

There was no response. Azula looked back towards the consuming flames along the roof, realizing she was trapped.

 _Think, Azula!_ She told herself.

Closing her eyes, she propelled herself with two fists of flames to the window ledge of her bedroom. With a single push, she pulled herself up and into the room. The bed that Zaheer occupied was slowly burning, though he was still asleep. Grunting, Azula lifted the man full grown unto her shoulder.

"Agni! You're fatter than a platypus-bear!" She hissed adjusting his weight on her shoulders.

Once she was able to reach the door with Zaheer in tow, she headed for the crumbling staircase, barely avoiding the falling debris from the ceiling.

 _Spirits, if I can make it out of here alive, I will never smoke again._ She thought, feeling her lungs nearly collapse from her exertion.

Finally reaching the bottom of the staircase, she dropped the man as gently as she could muster and rolled him out of the temple.

"Stop right there!" A heavily armed soldier yelled at them.

Though her body mind sensed danger, the former princess gave into her body's pleas, collapsing onto her son's sleeping form.

"Hey, call for help!" Yelled another soldier.

"No!" Someone said, sounding very familiar. "I'll take care of it. Do not alert the fire lord".

Finally recognizing the voice, Azula sighed with relief feeling her eyes roll towards the back of her head.

 _Oh, Spirits, don't you have a personality._ She thought as darkness fell around her.

#

The walk to the airship's lowest level seemed much longer as Asami concentrated on her inevitable conversation with Luna.

 _Ty Lee._ She reminded herself. _Her name is Ty Lee. Not Luna. She is a girl that was trapped in the spirit world nearly a century ago. Not a girl I just happened to meet._

Asami did find part of the girl's story unbelievable. When Korra took her to the spirit world, she remembered hearing two women's voices as they entered. Of course, they were busy sharing tender kisses to pay it little attention.

 _Could that have been her_?

The other part of the story, a miracle pregnancy and birth of her mother, Yasuko, Asami found to be the most difficult to accept.

 _She's probably lying._ Asami fumed, clenching her teeth.

If Ty Lee was indeed lying about her mother's history, she was determined to find out why. Though her scientific side knew that the idea of two women conceiving a child was an impossible feat, there was something about the way Ty Lee had spoken that left the engineer confused and curious to know more.

 _Besides with Korra's help, maybe I could capitalize on this._ She pondered as she turned a corner that led to the single cell large enough to house at least thirty prisoners at once.

 _Hmm, maybe we could even capitalize on this._

Though, she and Korra were in the early stages of their blossoming relationship, the idea of producing children had been presented to them on occasions, particularly by Tonraq, Korra's very traditional father. Though he did not harbor any noticeable animosity towards the girls' relationship, he made it a point to point out that producing a child was a gift that should be shared with the world.

 _Wondered what he'd say to this?_

Asami knew that many women and men would pay generously for the miracle birth that Ty Lee claims she experienced with the Fire Nation's Crowned Princess. Besides her contract with Fire Lord Izumi, business had become stagnant. Such a discovery would make her one of the greatest business moguls of all time, not to mention if she were to patent the spirit world, there would be absolutely no competition.

 _Take that Cabbage Corp!_

The thought made her snicker.

"I swear you're making a huge mistake! When Azula finds out, she's going to be livid! You're risking a lot of lives here".

Asami halted at the door of the cell as Ty Lee's panicked voice filled the air.

 _Who is she talking to?_ She wondered.

"I don't know who you're trying to fool. Sure you look a lot like Ty Lee, but she was lost in Forgetful Valley with my sister over seventy years ago!" Lord Zuko's angry voice proclaimed.

Immediately placing her back to the door, to avoid being spotted by either of them, Asami slowly peered in the narrow glass to view the scene.

Ty Lee was chained by her wrists with platinum shackles. The other end of the chain was attached to the floor. Though it was long enough to allow the girl to move about, she was seated on her knees close to the far wall, staring with terrified eyes at Lord Zuko's form hovering above her.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true! Zaheer helped us escape through the Fog of Lost Souls. Didn't you hear Korra? We were trapped there by the Mother of Faces. What do I have to do to prove it to you?"

Lord Zuko knelt on one knee bringing his face eerily close to the acrobat. "If you are lying, I can make a guarantee that it will be your last time. Now, I am going to ask you one more time, who are you and why are you doing this?"

Asami saw Ty Lee swallow hard. Suddenly her eyes bulged with an idea.

"Ok, do you remember the Boiling Rock?" She asked.

Zuko scoffed. "Any historian could tell me about it down to the final detail. My wife's name was immortalized because of the incident".

"Really? How is Mai anyway?"

Lord Zuko raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You know, is she still around too? I really missed her," said the acrobat, suddenly cheerful.

Lord Zuko took a seat in front of the woman, crossing his legs. "I-I don't know. We ended on bad terms. Last I heard, she was spotted near Forgetful Valley. No one has seen her since. She missed you too," he said, pitifully.

Ty Lee cupped the old man's cheek. "I'm sorry. M-maybe there is hope," she said softly.

Lord Zuko shook away from her. "Huh? No, listen, I don't know what you're trying to pull".

Ty Lee retracted her hand and looked at her palms. "We were all friends once Zuko. Well, I guess somewhat , but we all grew up together. Azula was always the plotter and I would just go along with her plans. Mai was always her own person, kind of like you and well of course there was you, sometimes. We only had each other".

There was a silence for a moment. Asami held her breath as Zuko stood fuming.

"Stop this! I won't hear anymore!" He growled.

"You really hurt her at the Boiling Rock," Ty Lee continued. "By just leaving a letter when you left. Even Azula felt kind of bad for her. She was miserable".

Lord Zuko gasped as he looked away. Asami noticed his eyes misting.

"I can't believe this. It's really you. After so many years, yet you still look the same".

"Yes and so does Azula. The spirit world does wonders for the skin," she said with a chuckle.

Zuko turned back with a smirk. "What did I tell you about discussing bad skin with me, Circus Freak?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Do you remember Chan and Rion Jon?"

Zuko nodded with a pleasant chuckle. "Of course, that was a lot of fun, huh?"

Ty Lee laughed loudly. "Totally! I mean Azula didn't lift a finger, but it was fun doing her dirty work for a change".

Lord Zuko sighed. "Wow, this is strange. So you and my sister were?"

"In love?" She finished for him with a sweet smile. "Yeah, we have have been for many years. Though she had been out of control for a while, there's nothing I wouldn't do for her. She's my world".

Zuko's smile faded. "Then you understand that I can't order Asami to release you. Your attachment to Azula puts us in danger".

Ty Lee nodded, smile fading. "Yeah, but is it possible to speak to her?"

"Who?"

"Asami? She's a part of me, you know".

The engineer wrung her hands awaiting the answer.

"Oh yeah, about that. You know there's no way she'll go for your story".

"It's not a story!" Ty Lee hissed. "Just look at her! Doesn't she look familiar? Her hair, her grace, even her smile. She's our granddaughter, Zuko. I know you see it as I do".

"It's a coincidence".

"Oh, come on Dum-Dum! Be honest, every time you look at her, you see Azula".

"That's enough, Ty Lee. I need to find out where my sister is will you help me?"

Ty Lee's face hardened. "I'm sorry, Zuko. I can't".

"What? Why?"

Ty Lee shrugged. "Even if I did, you wouldn't believe me anyway".

Silence. Zuko was fuming. Asami was afraid that he would unleash a hailstorm of fire with the glare that he gave Ty Lee.

"TELL ME!"

Ty Lee shifted from his gaze, yet stood her ground. "I want to see Asami," she answered, boldly.

 **Short chapter, but moves the plot. Aceina, I'm glad to hear from you! Yes, I debated allowing Zaheer to airbend in the spirit world, but I figured if Tenzin was considered a master airbender, who had not unlocked the ability to fly, I chanced that Zaheer would be skilled enough to take it one step further and airbend while meditating. Heh, it was a stretch, I'll admit. Also, as Zaheer lost to Korra in addition to assisting her with the Kuvira problem, I figured it would not be much of a stretch to make him intrigued with someone as legendary as Azula, especially being a very disciplined fighter himself. Though their relationship is not picture perfect as we will see in future chapters. Both have very contrasting views which made this scenario even more fun to explore. Finally, the comic book series does tell us about the "fake" letters, but Azula doesn't know this as she was not there when that particular bit of information was revealed. Whether or not that will play out in future chapters, I have not determined yet *wink*. I am glad that you're enjoying! Stick with me, this will be a bumpy ride.**


	10. Chapter 10

As if on cue, Asami unlocked the door of the cell to wide, surprised eyes looming her direction.

"Lord Zuko," she said calmly, bowing to him. "We have arrived. I think the people are awaiting you".

Zuko nodded passively. When he neared her, he gave a grave smile. "Don't trust her, Asami. It would be very dangerous," he hissed on his way out.

 _Should I say the same for you?_ Thought Asami as she gave her best strained smile back.

"Give us a while, Lord Zuko, besides I'm sure the ladies of Kyoshi Island are getting anxious,"she responded.

With a nod, the former fire lord closed the door on his way out. Taking a deep breath, Asami walked slowly towards Ty Lee, who was smiling warmly as she neared.

"How are they treating you?" She asked, looking down at the frail girl.

Ty Lee shrugged passively. "Well, I guess".

Both were silent. Asami felt as though she were an organism under a microscope as Ty Lee stared at her. Finally unable to stand it further, both women spoke in unison.

"Well, this is awkward".

Ty Lee giggled.

"At least you're not an eighty year old trapped in a twenty year old's body," she added.

Asami shrugged. "Well, it is a shame when your grandmother looks better than you".

Ty Lee's eyes widened in surprise. "You-you really believe me? You don't think that I'm crazy?" She asked.

Asami knelt down to the girl's level. "I know a good heart when I see one. So even if you are a little crazy, I don't think it's because you want to fool me".

Ty Lee gave her a confused look. "So you don't really believe me, you're just being nice about it?"

Asami sighed. She wasn't sure what to believe, yet as she continued to stare at the girl, the memories of her mother's big, warm eyes came flooding in like an overflowing toilet seat.

"I guess you could say I was intrigued".

Ty Lee smiled brightly at the comment.

"What?" Asked the engineer.

"Oh, nothing, I can't wait for you to meet Azula. I think you two will get along, fine".

Asami bit her lip. Though she fancied Ty Lee and enjoyed talking to her, the thought of meeting the powerful Crowned Princess of legend was daunting. Azula's name was well-known around the world and was synonymous with words like cruel, evil, sadistic and malicious.

"I-I don't know if I should. I know Korra wouldn't go for it".

Ty Lee nodded understandingly. "She's not that bad anymore. She was younger then. We were child soldiers". She confessed. "Sure, Zuko is not going to be a basket of flowers, but she will be thrilled to meet another heir".

Asami's ears perked. "Heir?"

Ty Lee nodded. "You and Zaheer are heirs to the Fire Nation's throne".

"Zaheer, how?"

Though she had not formally met the airbender, the mad man had nearly killed Korra, causing the avatar years of torment from a liquid poison. She would never forgive him for it.

"He's your mother's big brother. Well, half-brother," said Ty Lee.

The engineer stood angrily. "You're lying! He was a sick man! That's impossible!"

The woman flinched noticeably. "I-I'm sorry, but-but it's true!"

"I won't hear anymore of this, Ty Lee or whatever your name is! You _are_ crazy if you think I'm going to believe that!"

She stormed out of the cell, fuming, feeling Ty Lee's pain-stricken eyes following her as she walked away.

#

Zaheer soared high into the air. The wind carried him across the valleys of the earth kingdom to the volcanic terrain of the Fire Nation. He came to a land atop the Fire Nation temple, perching at the top of the building's steeple. Standing slowly, he balanced himself on one foot, overlooking the grounds. There were no people gracing the land below, only dragons swarming around the palace, awaiting the moment he would fall. Just above him was Guru Laghima, smiling down graciously.

"Master! You have graced me with your presence".

Instead of responding, the guru pointed behind the man, making Zaheer turn his head to see a large blue dragon emerge above him. Zaheer readied his stance, still balanced on one leg.

"You have a purpose," the blue dragon spoke, without moving its lips.

Zaheer felt his balance falter at his mother's voice from it.

"Let go your earthly tether," said Guru Laghima.

Zaheer adjusted his footing, scowling in confusion.

"Look within yourself, Son. You have a duty to the world".

"But man is not to rule over others," he responded.

The dragon swarmed around him. "Surely, you do not believe such things. Man must bring order to this world".

Zaheer gritted his teeth angrily.

"Let go your earthly tether. Enter the void," spoke Guru Laghima.

Zaheer closed his eyes. "The only order is disorder, Mother!" He growled.

The dragon, livid, opened its jowl wide as it spoke, speeding closer to him.

"You will OBEY ME!"

Zaheer jumped from his sleep as if kicked awake. "No!" He yelled out, startling two women playing Pai Sho in an adjacent kitchenette.

One of the women, Azula, his mother hurried to him. Quickly reaching for a towel, she dabbed his drenched forehead. Zaheer panted, exhausted, but allowed the woman to coddle him.

"Scary dream?" another elder woman, tall and regal asked from the doorway.

Zaheer did not recognize her though her looks were classic Fire Nation nobility.

 _Oppression._ He thought, glaring his eyes in her direction.

"Retract the claws, Buddy. I am not your enemy," the woman said with her hands raised in surrender.

Zaheer was about to respond when Azula's voice broke the tension. "Calm down, we owe this woman our lives". She spoke softly.

The airbender allowed his gaze to soften somewhat. The woman crossed her arms with a smug look on her face.

"He's definitely yours, Azula. Bad attitude and all". She said.

"He's going through some things, don't worry, he'll be strong again soon," assured the woman.

"I'll be fine. You ladies can go back to your tea party".

Azula scoffed. "Silence. We were plotting your overtake of the throne".

Zaheer's eyebrow raised. "Well, you make friends quickly. Ty Lee's not going to be too happy about this".

Azula gave him a look that could have bored holes in his head.

"Sorry," he muttered, unable to resist looking away from her glare.

 _She's my mother._ He thought to himself.

"It's nothing of the sort. I have very few friends and she just happens to be one of them. Lucky for you, she has friends in high places who can get us what we want".

Zaheer grit his teeth. "Could you excuse us," he said to the looming woman.

"Gladly," she mumbled back, shutting the door as she left.

When Zaheer was sure she was out of earshot, he turned to Azula. "Did you forget that I'm a wanted man? Can you really trust that woman?"

Azula stood, lighting a cigarette after the intake and exhalation, she answered. "She is not the best we have as far as trust, but right now, she's all we have. Her nephew just had his tongue sliced off by his own son at the fire lord's command. She seems to want justice herself".

With that, she took another intake of the cigarette.

"How much have you told her?"

"As much as necessary. Some fabrications here and there. You will know in due time".

"Before she does, I hope".

There was silence as Zaheer watched his mother bring the stick to her lips again. As she inhaled, she lifted her head back as if in ecstasy.

"I'm a natural liar. She will only know as much as I allow".

Zaheer sucked his teeth. "So it's safe to assume you're lying to me?"

"Stop doing that!"

"What?"

"Looking at me like that! You remind me of my father".

Though he was stunned at her tone, the chink in the dragon's armor brought a smile to his face.

"Ah, the great fool, Fool Lord Ozai".

The woman brought the stick to her lips again and looked out the window. "The very same," she muttered. "Your grandfather. You have heard of him, then".

"Who hasn't? Fool had a twisted new world order that he tried to enact. He should have known better. The only order is disorder".

"Then you know nothing, Child," said the woman, though her tone was pleasant. "My father was blinded by his own agenda. Yes, but if there is no order in the world then there is no fear. Lack of fear means lack of control. Fear is the only reliable way".

The speech sounded rehearsed, though Zaheer believed his mother truly embodied it.

"How can a people trust a leader they fear?" He asked.

"Trust is for fools," claimed Azula. "Look at you, my own son, you do not trust me at all".

"I wanted to avenge you".

Azula cocked an eyebrow, putting out her cigarette. "Wanted? Something sway your loyalty? Or someone?"

"When will Ty Lee return?" Asked Zaheer, changing the subject.

He did not want to rouse the dragon now. Though she had been lost for almost a century, she still seemed in top form. He could not challenge her at this weakened state.

"Soon enough, she always does".

"So, you trust that she will? Hmm, hypocritical much?" Azula shrugged, passively. "If you say so, like I said I'm a natural liar".

Zaheer glared at her. Azula was playing him like a newborn fool and he did not like to be underestimated. The woman returned his gaze with a foreboding look of her own.

"Listen, no one is stopping you from walking out that door," she shot at him. "I will not hold your hand like a child. You are a man full grown. I know this. But we both know that you were destined to take that throne".

Zaheer sighed, shaking his head. "It won't be that easy. Zuko has the avatar on his side. She was quite a force".

"I do not know this she, but she has not met me. If she has a weakness, like the last avatar, she will meet the dust beneath my feet should she challenge me".

The airbender was taken at the woman's confidence. "She may, just yet. From what I've heard, she has a lover now. Seems she has a fondness for the same likeness as you".

Azula grimaced. "Hush, Ingrate," she hissed. "If that is the case, then this will be easier than I thought".

#

 _The only order is disorder._ Azula grimaced as her son's words replayed in her head.

The man seemed to be completely indoctrinated in this disorder blasphemy. Should he betray her, she needed an ace in the hole, someone close enough to the fire lord that she wouldn't need to him to take the throne.

Relighting her cigarette, she leaned against the wall of the humble home she and her son had taken refuge in. The night air was stifling in this world as the fumes of motored vehicles scurried up and down the roads that intersected the city she once loved more than herself. The Fire Nation was so different now, its people and buildings were all so foreign. The woman frowned at the idea that she was behind the times. Should she rule this nation, she hadn't the slightest idea of what to do. Surely, the military had not changed much, yet the idea of governing the lives of thousands of men and women in this new time was daunting. She had lost control when it was handed to her before, though Ty Lee was gone during that period taking her sanity with her.

 _But man is not to rule over man._

Zaheer's philosophy was ridiculous! There had to be control, chaos would destroy the world.

 _Or would it?_

Azula's mind drifted to her stay on Ember Island. She, her brother, her former ally, Mai, and Ty Lee were forced on vacation. After the torch fest of Chan's house and the gag worthy confession hour, the rest of their stay on the island had proven quite pleasant. Azula sat atop a smooth, plateaued rock among jagged ones, watching the sun rise in the early hours of dawn. The waves crashed against the rocks with a pleasant sound. Their hiatus was soon to be over, yet she had wished that she could have extended the time.

Back to sabotaging this invasion. _She thought, tightening her grip on her tea cup. Though, she preferred the bitter taste of the black coffee offered in New Ozai over the sweet, milky tea in her palms, she relished in the fumes it created._

Hmm, with our conquering of Ba Sing Se, who will be doing the invading? _She wondered, taking slow sip of her tea._ It must be the avatar, though I was so sure I killed him.

 _She thought on her brother's obvious lie about the boy's survival._

But how?

 _A gentle nudge stirred her thoughts. She did not need to look to know who it could possibly be. Zuko and Mai had not returned from their "walk" on the beach last night, Lo and Li slept like the half-dead corpses they were, so that only left one other person._

 _"Ty Lee, could that possibly be you," she asked, plainly without bothering to face the girl._

 _"Oh, how'd you know?" She asked as perky as ever._

 _"I guess your aura gave you away". Azula jest, "Please don't tell me you had a bad dream again"._

 _"Actually, no...it was, um, interesting this time"._

 _Azula rolled her eyes. "Don't you have new boy toys to find?"_

 _"Nope, before our campfire, I wanted to ask how it went with Chan"._

 _This caused the firebender's eyebrow to raise. "You mean it's not obvious? We nearly burned the dummy's house to the ground"._

 _Ty Lee let out a soft chuckle. "Yeah, true"._

 _After a moment's silence, the circus freak softly combed through Azula's dark tresses. Surprised by the gesture, the princess jerked her head, meeting her eyes._

 _"Is there a problem?" She asked._

 _Ty Lee retracted her hand quickly. "Oh, no-no, Princess, it's just you never wear your hair down. I-I think it's gorgeous"._

 _Azula smirked, looking back at the ocean. "Of course. I am royal after all"._

 _"Yeah," said Ty Lee, dreamily. "I wish I were"._

 _The comment made Azula smirk. "You would have to marry Zuko and due to his absence last night, seems Mai has that option within her grasp"._

 _"Hmm," grumbled Ty Lee. "I'll pass on that anyway. Why settle for the banished prince when there are way better options?"_

 _Azula wasn't sure what to make of the question. She was used to the acrobat's fawning, yet to suggest marriage._

 _"Ahem, are you hinting at something, Ty Lee?" She asked, allowing her gaze to fall back on the girl._

 _Ty Lee shrugged. "Nothing, Princess, it's just so boring in that tiny cottage"._

 _"I would suggest my family's beach house, but that's probably occupied at the moment. Wouldn't want to walk in on misery"._

 _"Aw, Mai gets to have all the fun," Ty Lee said, pouting._

 _Azula smirked. "Fun? More like torture. Oh well, that seems to be her style anyway. Why are you here, Ty Lee?"_

 _"It was cold when you left. I guess I was getting used to sharing a bed with you"._

 _Azula shrugged, waving away the comment. Boldly, Ty Lee leaned against her shoulder with her own arms wrapped around her body, for warmth. After several moments of silence, the firebender glanced down at Ty Lee's form against her body. At the time, she wasn't sure what to call the rush of warmth in her stomach as she listened to soft snores from the acrobat, yet she would always remember how peaceful it felt, how she wanted to stay in this position for the rest of the day. Her father wasn't there to apply the pressure and control her every move. She felt free._

No, order is the right way. The world needs order not chaos! _She told herself, closing her eyes as she took another intake._

"You should really slow down".

Jerking her eyes open at the phrase, Azula relaxed somewhat at her old friend's presence.

"Shouldn't you be off getting your beauty rest or something, Mai?"

The elderly woman rolled her eyes, brandishing a trusty shuriken from her sleeve to clean beneath her long nails.

"I've had enough of it for the moment," she responded.

Azula smirked. After being rescued by the same Imperial Firebender who was forced to mutilate his father at the Fire Lord's orders, Azula had been surprised and relieved to be taken to the humble home of her old friend. She had recognized her instantly despite her aging. She was never one to forget a traitor.

As she took another drag, she thought back to her narrow escape and blatant lie to the spirits.

 _Oh well, been doing it for this long. What's another lie. You're no exception, Spirits!_

"So, how did you manage this?" Asked Mai, breaking her thoughts.

Azula flashed her pearly, white teeth. "Well, ya' know daily grooming, of course. How did you manage to live here so long without my brother's sniffing you out?"

Mai sighed. "My daughter knows I'm here. When I left Zuko. I could not bear to leave her too," she answered, solemnly.

"Hmm, too bad all mothers aren't so noble," she grumbled, thinking of her mother's spirit haunting her every move.

"So, you and Ty, huh? Guess that's not much of a surprise".

Azula shot her look. "Neither was your inevitable fall out with Zuko. I was wondering how long it would take you to hate his guts".

Mai shook her head, taking a seat next to Azula. For a woman as ancient as time, she was surprisingly nimble.

"I never hated him. Nor did I hate you. You royal brats are just a pain to deal with sometimes. I actually wanted to search for you and Ty Lee in the forest, but..." her voice trailed for a moment. Clearing her throat, she added, "I was scared of what I'd find".

Azula nodded, though, shocked by the confession.

"Too bad, you wouldn't have needed to worry about pruning, if you had," she joked.

To her surprise, Mai howled in laughter. Azula could not remember the last time she'd seen the girl display such emotion.

"You're not one to disappoint," she said, wiping the tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes.

Azula grinned sincerely. The two began to reminisce on the Royal Academy for girls when the Imperial Firebender appeared.

"Excuse me, Ladies, I have just received word that your companion was captured, Miss".

 _Ty Lee._ Thought Azula quickly bolting to her feet.

"By whom?"

"Your brother. She's being held on a Future Industries ship in chains, ma'am".

As the man continued, Azula only heard every other word.

 _Ty Lee. In chains. Your brother._

Azula squeezed her eyes shut, gritting her teeth "I'll kill him if he's hurt Ty Lee!" She proclaimed.

 _I'll kill him, I swear! Spirits, you can chalk that up as the honest truth._


	11. Chapter 11

The natural light from the sun seemed to burn his eyes as Lord Zuko emerged from the airship. Squinting, the elder man raised his hand to shield his eyes. His view finally focused on a woman clad in old Kyoshi Warrior apparel. Though her face had wrinkled with age, Suki was still as stunning as ever. Lord Zuko stepped from the airship, quickly accepting a warm embrace from the woman.

"Wow! It's been a while. What brings you all this way?" The woman asked, a tinge of attitude in her tone.

"It's good to see you too, Suki. Don't tell me that you're still upset with me".

Zuko gave a pleasant smile.

"Oh, not at all. Thought you'd forgotten about me, after all, I was only Sokka's girlfriend to you," she responded, bitterness oozing in her words. "Thought we were close enough from me being your bodyguard. The least you could have done was warn me about Toph".

Zuko cringed at her words. "I-I just didn't want to get involved". He defended himself. "You were always my friend, but yours and Sokka's relationship was none of my business".

Suki sighed, drooping her shoulders. Turning away from him, her eyes seemed lost in the distance. "I guess nothing can change that now. What's done is done. I just wish I could have seen him one last time".

"Wait!" Korra exclaimed, seeming to appear from air by Lord Zuko's side. "Sokka left you to be with Toph? It all makes sense! Su is Sokka's daughter? Wow!"

Zuko gave an uncomfortable clearing of his throat.

Suddenly, Korra seemed to realize the impact of her outburst. "Oh, um, yeah. Guess I'll go kick rocks or something," she grumbled, lowering her head.

Surprisingly, Suki chuckled. "Avatar Korra. It is a pleasure to meet you". She said with a bow. "Never thought I'd meet two avatars in my lifetime".

Korra flashed her pearly whites. "Suki, it is likewise an honor. Sorry for what I said".

Waving the comment away, Suki answered coolly. "No worries, how's Katara?"

"Great! She was my waterbending teacher!" Korra's tone was bright as she thought of her long time mentor.

"Good to know, come on! I want you all to meet the children. They are ecstatic that you're here!"

Zuko graciously nodded. "Well, we have a bit of a situation on the airship. There's a prisoner on board I think you should meet".

"Oh?" Inquired Suki, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, it is kind of bittersweet. I won't ruin the surprise. Come".

Suki cast a look at Korra who gave a smug smile. Following Zuko, they boarded the airship. As they neared the cell where Ty Lee was being held, Asami emerged form the room with tears in her eyes. Rushing past them, Korra ran to her entangling the engineer in her arms. The girl laid her head on her shoulder, sobbing quietly.

"What happened? Did Ty Lee hurt you?" She asked.

Suki froze instantly at the familiar name. "Ty Lee?" She asked, looking at Zuko.

"I couldn't believe it either," he said. "Asami, are you going to be ok?"

"Just leave us," interjected Korra. "She's shaken up. I'm going to take her to bed. Suki, is there a place for us tonight?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, have one of the girls escort you. It is not far from here".

"Thanks," said Korra, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist, possessively. "I'll deal with Ty Lee later," she hissed.

Zuko and Suki exchanged worried looks, speeding up their pace towards the cell at the end around the corner.

"Why would Ty Lee want to hurt anyone? That's not like her. Are you sure it is her, Zuko?"

The former fire lord shook his head. "I don't know what to believe".

The two stopped at the cell door as Zuko fished his robes for the key.

"Wow, it's been almost seventy years since I last..." Suki's voice trailed as Zuko opened the door.

Her mouth opened in an astonished gape as a chained Ty Lee looked up at them from her position on the floor. Though her eyes were puffy with tears and her hair was down, Suki recognized her old comrade instantly. Remarkably she still looked the same as she'd left.

"Suki?" Asked the girl, shakingly.

"Ty Lee, how?"

Suki wondered if she was dreaming. Blinking, she moved her eyes over the acrobat's form as she stood walking towards them. The chains were long enough for her to reach the middle of the room. Extending her arms, Ty Lee gave a warm smile. Suki immediately ran to her for a long awaited embrace.

"Spirits, Ty Lee! Where have you been? How did you do this?"

Ty Lee shrugged. "I-I don't know! I was in the Spirit World with Azula for a long time and we escaped".

Suki gasped. "Azula? Ty, no! I thought you were done with her. I had hoped you had moved on and started a family".

Ty Lee chuckled. "I did! Just with Azula. I've loved her for a very long time, Suki," she confessed.

"Wow," Suki's eyebrow raised. "I knew you were attached to her, but I thought it was out of fear".

Ty Lee smiled. "For a while, yes, but not anymore. Choosing Azula was the smartest choice I ever made. I never stopped loving her and well, it was the best thing that could have happened to us. We have two children together. Sure Zaheer's not really mine, but-".

Before Suki could respond, Zuko blurted, "Zaheer?"

Ty Lee rolled her eyes. "Yes, remember I told you he is Azula's son and well sort of mine too, but we actually had a daughter, Yasuko".

Suki sank to the floor next to the acrobat. "Wow, Yasuko was one of the first children to be admitted to the orphanage. She was beautiful, Ty. Though she was troubled and very scared. When she came to us all that she could remember was her name".

Tears welled in the corners of Ty Lee's eyes as Suki spoke.

"We educated her and gave her a room here until she was 18 and met a young man from the Fire Nation. She was very smart and sweet. I missed her when she left".

Lowering herself to the floor with her arms around her body, the acrobat shook uncontrollably from her sobs. The chains on her wrists seemed to sing her sorrow. Heartbroken, Suki knelt down to grasp her shoulders in a hug.

"Oh, Ty, I-I am so sorry. She whispered. "If it makes you feel better, I-I have some old letters from her. After she moved to Yu Dao with her husband, she wrote me each week. Then, well, the letters just stopped".

Ty Lee's sobbing eased some as Suki spoke, with a sniffle, she said in choking words, "Sh-She, d-didn't stop. She w-was killed. H-her daughter told me".

Suki's eyes misted at the news. "Who would do such a horrible thing? Yasuko was not a bender to my knowledge".

Zuko felt a pang of guilt rise in his stomach. As he watched the agony of the two women, he felt his breathing shorten.

"Ahem, maybe we should all take a break. There have been many surprises today," he suggested from where he stood by the door.

Suki looked from him to the shackles on Ty Lee's wrists and legs. "Zuko, don't you think this is a little extreme?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "No, Ty Lee's still loyal to Azula. I'm not sure that she can be trusted".

"Is this true, Ty? Are you willing to betray us for Azula? We were sisters, remember?"

Ty Lee wiped her tear-stricken face with the back of her palm with a sigh, she answered, "Zuko is right. I-I don't think it is wise for you to trust me". Suki gasped as she continued. "We are sisters, Suki, this is true and I want to thank you for caring for my sweet child when I couldn't, but-," her voice trailed as she looked to Zuko. "I would never betray Azula again. Not for anyone. I love her too much. She deserves to be loved as you did Zuko. I want my last breath to be by Azula's side".

The proclamation made Suki retract her arms. Yet, Ty Lee did not falter. She stood lifting her head slowly, arms drooping over her middle. The chains rattled subtly.

"I thought you had changed. After so long, I thought you would have at least tried to find your sister, but did you?"

Zuko lowered his eyes.

"DID YOU?" The words burned like his father's unyielding fire.

"You didn't! Why? Because of your secret? You couldn't have been happier for Azula to fall off the face of the world!" Clenching her teeth, the acrobat shook her chains as her voice rose. "You can't even look at your grand-niece without telling her the TRUTH!"

Zuko took a deep breath. "I-I didn't mean it!" He found himself saying. "I didn't mean for Yasuko to be killed".

As he realized his words, his jaw fell slack as he looked at the women's confused expressions. With her hands over her mouth, Suki gasped. Ty Lee's fists curled angrily.

"Yes...she-she was killed by Fire Nation...soldiers," she said quickly putting the facts together. "By your command. You monster!"

Zuko's breath caught. Turning to leave, his eyes widened impossibly more as he found Korra still holding Asami's waist. The expression on her face was cold and told him that she had witnessed everything.

"A-Asami, please, listen, your mother-"

Raising her hand, the woman stopped him, shaking from Korra's tightening grip on her waist.

"You knew," she said, smoothly.

The woman's hair fell over her shoulders as her emerald eyes met his. Lord Zuko felt an old fear that only his sister and their father could spark in him. As Asami loomed, he saw it clearly. the woman was every bit his little sister.

 _Something you're born with._

"Asami, wait, maybe there's more to the story, you know, like Hiroshi," Korra pleaded from behind her, trying to pull the woman away again by the elbow.

Asami shifted from her grasp, effortlessly. "No," she said not looking at her. "My mother's story is over, she's dead".

Zuko swallowed as she neared him. Even though she was a non-bender, her stare was formidable.

 _Something you're born with._

He visibly flinched. His sister had indeed spurred another child. Whether or not it was with Ty Lee, he was still unsure about, yet, Asami was dangerous like her legendary ancestor. Luckily, she was not a firebender or she would have surely forced him to duel her in an Agni Khai.

 _The showdown that was always meant to be._

Despite his efforts, Azula had reentered his life once again through Asami. As a member of the new Team Avatar, Azula's granddaughter would have the power to overpower him and take his daughter's throne, easily.

 _I cannot let that happen._ He thought. _Azula, you won't destroy everything Aang and I worked so hard to build. It cost me too much._

"You will not harm my family again, Lord Zuko, I can promise this," Asami sneered, meeting his golden eyes again. "Should you or anyone else try, I will rain Agni's Hell on you".

Korra pulled her shoulder as she placed an electric glove over her hand. The lightning burst in small spurts.

 _I'll show you lightning!_

Zuko clenched his teeth as he stared at the glove, then back the woman.

"Now. Get. Off. My. Airship".

#

Lord Zuko was frozen, stunned by the ferocity of Asami's words. The woman glared at him, fingers curled into fists as she seethed in anger that he had not expected from the avatar's companion.

"Korra?" He pleaded in hopes that the avatar would try to calm her girlfriend.

Obviously surprised as well by the engineer's ferocity, Avatar Korra cautiously stepped up to the woman, stroking a finger down her cheek. As she did this, the engineer's eyes darted in the direction of the touch with dangerous intent. Zuko saw it again as the emerald eyes flickered suddenly to rustic gold before returning to their natural color.

 _I won't let you win Azula!_ He thought as bitterness flowed from his body in tandem with the anguish of guilt. Looking back at Ty Lee who was standing with her fists balled and staring angrily at the scene unfolding, he thought of his niece's blood on his hands coming back to haunt him. He had tried with all of his power to restore balance and maintain peace, yet his sister and her family threatened all that he held dear. Things seemed to move in slow motion as Zuko's guards, who had accompanied him on the ship hurried into the cell.

"Arrest her," he heard himself say coldly.

"Wait! No!" Yelled Korra, stepping between Azula's descendant and the guards in front of the door.

"Zuko! Stop this! Haven't you done enough?" Ty Lee growled from behind.

Angered further, Asami lunged for the former fire lord, her long limbs reaching for his neck with the gloved hand.

"Uh!" she grimaced as metal rods wrapped around her wrists, pulling them behind her back. "Wha-?" Her voice trailed as she fell to the floor of the cell on one knee.

"Asami!" Screamed Ty Lee, chains clanking violently in an attempt to pull free.

The engineer shook her bounds, turning her head, she and Zuko looked towards her captor.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Asami. I couldn't let you attack Zuko," a hurt-filled Korra explained softly.

The engineer's eyes widened. "Korra?" She gasped.

Two more guards rushed to the fallen woman, lifting her to her feet. Zuko joined the avatar's side, placing a hand on the shaking girl's shoulder.

"You did the right thing, Korra," he tried to assure her. "Given Asami's family history, it is best we keep her detained".

He spoke softly and slowly to ease the tension.

"No," said the avatar, squeezing her eyes shut. "Asami has done nothing wrong. She's just upset".

The former fire lord locked eyes with Azula's descendant as she continued to glare at him, darting her eyes back and forth from him to Korra.

"Korra, don't let him do this," she warned in a tone that was impeccably calm.

The avatar met the woman's eyes. Zuko noticed the passion and confusion in them.

"She is a threat to the balance of this world, Korra. Believe me, sometimes these decisions are hard," he said.

"Korra?" The woman pleaded.

"I-I can't," said the avatar, taking a deep breath. "I can't do this to her, Zuko. Asami has always been there for me. I love her".

Grimacing, the former fire lord spoke regally, "She is Fire Nation. This is the business of the Fire Nation. I am sorry, but I must protect my daughter and my country. She tried to attack a member of the royal family. That is treason".

Stepping in front of Asami and the soldiers, Suki gave pleading eyes towards Zuko. "This is too much, please reconsider".

Zuko considered the plea before shaking his head. "Until I find Azula, we must tread carefully. She's dangerous and so is anyone affiliated with her".

Korra sighed before using her fist to place a dent in a nearby wall.

"It is for your safety, Korra".

"I'm sorry, Asami," she whimpered.

The woman instantly became livid, shocking everyone in the cell as she spewed. "You can't do this to me! This is my airship!"

The situation obviously irked the avatar as she charged out of the room. Zuko made a mental note to talk more with her after the matter was settled.

"Suki, please, make sure the avatar is safe," he ordered.

Despite her reluctance to leave, the old Kyoshi warrior followed the woman out of the cell.

 _Now to end this threat._ He thought as the room cleared.

It was now just the three of them.

"You can't treat me like this!" Asami was yelling, struggling fruitlessly in her bounds. "I am NOT Azula!"

The statement made Zuko pause. Sighing deeply, he looked towards his sister's faithful companion, who had grown uncharacteristically quiet as she glared at him, eyelids low and dangerous.

 _There it is._

No matter how innocent the acrobat portrayed herself to be, the former fire lord knew she was was undoubtedly faithful to her lover.

"As of now, your assets will be frozen," he responded to the engineer. "Future Industries will be investigated for treason until the Fire Nation has secured my sister," turning to Ty Lee, he added. "With your cooperation, that shouldn't be much of a problem".

Ty Lee's bottom lip quivered as she spoke, "I-I told you. I'm not betraying Azula again".

Zuko's brow rose. "Betrayal? No, I am not asking that of you, Ty Lee. I am happy that the both of you are alive and well," He said honestly. "But you know as well as I do that my sister is a direct threat to the throne I am trying to protect my daughter and my grandson. You understand this, right?" He glanced at Asami to emphasize his point.

The young woman said nothing, though her look spoke volumes as she glared back at him.

"We must let the past rest," he continued. "And move on towards a better future. The only way to do this is to convince my sister to turn herself in along with Zaheer. I will allow you and Asami to walk free today if you can assure this".

Ty Lee hung her head. "You can't hurt her, Zuko. Please," she begged.

That was the answer he needed. "Guards!" Two men rushed to his side. "Release, them! In return, I expect a weekly report by radio or letter. Think of Asami's future. You wouldn't want to ruin it, would you?"

Ty Lee sighed as her chains were unlocked. After several moments, she nodded in affirmation.

Zuko gave his best regal smile. "Great, I expect to hear from you soon".

#

Azula paced along the narrow walkway adjacent to the the royal palace's steps. It had been years since she had last seen the inside of her home. From the looks of things, it was slowly being renovated to match the modern style of the times while careful to maintain its legendary appearance. It was fashioned with large ramps for the handicapped and several, NO SMOKING, signs lined the walls.

Azula lit a cigarette calmly under one of the signs for the thrill of it. Leaning against the palace's wall, she blew a thick cloud of smoke in the air.

"Always the rule breaker," said her elderly, old friend, standing patiently in front of the palace's entrance.

"What is taking so long? I would think a mother with your upbringing would coach her child about punctuality," she snapped back coolly.

Mai shrugged. "My daughter is a lot like her aunt. She doesn't run for anyone, even family".

 _Hmm..._ Thought Azula.

Upon hearing the news of Ty Lee's imprisonment, Mai quickly arranged to meet with the fire lord to discuss leniency. For the safety of her son, Azula had asked Zaheer to remain home this time.

"Remember, Mai, I'm just an old friend," she reminded the woman.

Mai inclined her head, continuing to wait. After several moments, the pair were greeted by an Imperial Firebender to escort them to the throne room. As they followed her, Azula looked around the palace. The old pictures of the past fire lords hung in their proper place, though the palace was now lit with fake indoor lighting. Azula had to admit that the lighting made the walk better. The palace looked remarkably different with it. She saw the carvings in the wall perfectly now. During Sozin's War, her grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon, ordered that each historic battle be engraved.

 _Hmm, I'd have expected Zuko to rid the place of this._

Her eyes met the lingering eyes of a painted portrait of her father. Azula's stomach boiled.

 _If only I was there to watch you take your final breath._ She thought, angrily.

Despite her father being long dead by now, the painting brought back painful memories. Though it took a while of being strapped in a straight-jacket in a lonely cell for her to realize, she in fact realized everything. Her father was not the man she once loved and respected wholly. He was very much human, an ugly, abusive, terrible father, who had created her in his perfect image. Though she had embarked on the journey with Zuko and his buddies to find her mother, she needed enlightenment and freedom despite the torture. She also needed Zuko to ascend to the throne without her father to impede him. She had planned Zaheer's overtake to occur afterwards, once Zuko had failed in his dealings as Fire Lord. The task was supposed to be simple, but naturally Azula was born lucky and things did not turn out as planned.

Azula's eyes met Zuko's painting briefly _Wow, you look like Father, Dear Brother._ before turning to see the new fire lord. A woman, around forty or fifty stared down the brim of her old-fashioned spectacles at her. She was somewhat intimidating, though Azula knew better.

 _She's Zuko's. A weak father undoubtedly spurs a weak child._

"She looks like you," she commented passively to her former ally. "Bland".

"Yes, a bland, female fire lord. The first of her kind," Mai shot back in her usual flare.

Azula bit her lip. She knew what Mai was hinting at. Before her mind had completely caused her downfall, Azula was supposed to ascend to the Fire Nation's top position at her father's will.

"Yes," she replied. "And we see what happened. A nation destined for greatness ruled by idiots headed for ruin. You should be happy for your nation that I have returned".

Mai grimaced. "I am not in total agreement to this overthrowing of my daughter idea. We are here to talk, Azula," she said, a hint of warning filling her eyes.

Azula puffed her cigarette, she'd smuggled in from outside.

"The walls have never been deaf, Old Friend. Besides talking is what I do best".

The Imperial Firebender stopped at the curtains of the throne room. Azula hissed low as the women stepped past quietly.

"You heard nothing, Peasant," she growled, softly at her.

The woman, no older than 30 gulped visibly. With that, she followed Mai through the curtain. Surprisingly, the throne was not lit. Yet, the lighting illuminated the fire lord as she sat, perched high above them.

"Agni's Blessing, Mother," said the fire lord as they neared.

Both women bowed, Azula did so with less form than Mai, however.

"You have a guest with you? Why was I not made aware of this?"

Azula was about to retort when Mai rose, speaking. "This is my good friend, traveling for the Festival of Agni," she replied smoothly.

"I see, rise, young lady".

Azula resisted the urge to laugh.

 _Catch that Mai?_ She thought, standing.

"You look rather familiar," stated the fire lord, rubbing her chin.

"I would love to chat, but you seem to have taken someone special to me and I demand to have her released immediately".

The fire lord wrinkled her nose. Mai, sensing the tension, quickly maneuvered herself in front of Azula.

"Pardon my friend, Zu, My Dear, she seems to have left her manners at home, typical".

The fire lord calmly closed her eyes, pushing her bifocals up the bridge of her nose.

"Well, Zu, seems my mother has saved your neck this time, but believe me, I expect the proper respect from a Fire National from here on, or you will be re-educated on the principle".

Azula opened her mouth to speak, but Mai's voice instantly filled the room. "Of course, Your Grace, she will be on her best behavior".

With that, she cut an eye at Azula, who inclined her head.

"Apologies, Your Grace," she said, through clenched teeth. "May we discuss this business of a prisoner held against her will?"

"I assume all my prisoners are held against their will, Zu," retorted the Fire Lord, making Azula ball a fist. "Though it seems this is a very important prisoner if you have convinced my mother to speak on your behalf".

The lady Imperial Firebender from before suddenly approached, whispering in the Fire Lord's ear. Her tone was low enough to avoid being heard. Azula began to mentally prepare for whatever was coming next. She watched as the fire lord jerked her head at them in shock and a hint of anger. Looking back to the firebender, she asked, "Surely, this is a mistake".

Mai and Azula shot warning looks at the other.

 _I hope you still remember how to dance._ Thought Azula, lunging forward in a ready stance for battle. Clearing her throat, the fire lord locked eyes with her.

"Pardon my rudeness," she hissed. "It seems everyone is looking to make sudden entrances in my throne room. I must look into this prisoner matter later. The president of Republic City has arrived and unfortunately my adviser has taken a fine opportunity to become ill. I am telling you this as a sincere excuse to postpone our discussion for tomorrow".

"WHY?" Azula growled. "Surely, this is more important than any earth kingdom foolishness! A woman is being held against the law!"

Mai was about to step in, when the fire lord rose from her seated position.

"Enough, I have graciously allowed you to waltz in my throne room with your pathetic demands and you repay me with insolence? I can have you killed on the spot if you wish".

Azula noticed at least twenty guards encircle her and Mai as if appearing from air.

"It's been tried before," she shot back, unfazed. "Your father would love it if you succeed where he didn't".

As the guards readied their stance, the fire lord raised her hand, stopping them.

"You are far too young to remember my father's reign. How do you know him?"

Azula smirked, calming her stance. "Let's just say he and I were _close,"_ she replied.

The fire lord's teeth clenched, yet Azula continued, "Obviously, he left you with a broken kingdom as he left me with a broken mind, but I have a proposition for you".

Surprisingly, the woman stepped down hastily, coming within inches of the shorter girl's face. Giving her a once over before stating, "I'm listening".

Looking into her eyes, boldly, Azula made her move, as she read the woman like an open book. _Power hungry, yet sensible. She has the temperament of her mother. Unable to express her feelings, or unwilling. Charisma is not her forte, therefore she does not have a grip on her military. Evident by her treacherous guard. Her people trust her less than Zuko. Coddled all her life, possibly has never had to deal with real war or negotiations. No wonder the so called president feels he can just stumble in her throne room like he owns the world. She was not born with the divine right to rule. My son, this throne will be easily yours. This is too easy._

"This so called president in the earth kingdom is a mere peasant compared to the world's once most powerful nation. He does not need to meet with you until _your_ demands are met. I will be happy to serve as adviser on your behalf".

The fire lord glanced at her mother.

 _Appear weak when you're strong and strong when you're weak._

"And your credentials?"

 _To subdue the enemy without fighting is the supreme excellence._

"Obviously, your mother dear thinks I am befitting enough to commune with you," the former princess replied. "Let's just say I want to help restore this great nation. Seeing as you need an army of benders and your throne unlit, you're obviously not a bender so they are not as threatened by you. Tell me your demands and if I sense any disloyalty or hesitation to the Fire Nation, I will not hesitate to snub it out".

"You think I am going to appoint you to such a high position as adviser?"

 _To know your enemy is to become your enemy._

"No need for appointments. Let's just say for exchange of the prisoner, I will not only offer my services free of charge, but also teach anyone who opposes a little thing about Fire Nation hospitality".

The fire lord grinned. "I sensed something special about you, Zu. My father is known for making enemies of those closest to him".

 _Hence that general is skillful in attack whose opponent does not know what to defend; and he is skillful in defense whose opponent does not know what to attack._

"Fine, I will look into this prisoner matter and if my father has anything to do with it, given your history with him, it will be pardoned. He has no command here anymore".

 _Making no mistakes is what establishes the certainty of victory; for it means conquering an enemy who is already defeated._

"Agni's Blessing," the former Crowned Princess stated with an humble bow in perfect form.

 **Your reviews are very encouraging. Thank you to everyone. I love the opinions as well as the praise. I am trying my best to upload more often. Also, side note: For those who do not know, the quotes from Azula are from Sun Tzu's _Art of War._ The idea to use them spurred from one of my favorite Tyzula stories called Chasing _the Dragon._ Unfortunately, it has not been updated in three years so I wouldn't encourage reading because you would easily get absorbed like yours truly and left sad and distraught, awaiting an update. Wait, that sounds familiar, oh well, it took me like six years or so to get over my writer's block, so who knows...anyways enjoy, review etc. Thanks again!**


	12. Chapter 12

Zuko tossed and turned in his sleep. How could he sleep? His sister was alive and plotting. He worried that he would be too late when he arrived to the palace.

 _Agni._ He prayed silently. _I know my transgressions are plenty, but-but I tried so hard to make the best choices for the world. Please, I need help._

He could not remember the last time he had felt so torn. His awful teen years seemed so far away now. Without his uncle, he felt alone in this world.

 _M-Maybe I could ask Korra to travel to the Spirit World?_

Yet, he feared what his uncle would think of his deeds.

 _I-I can't. He would be so ashamed of me. Of what I've become._

Finally, accepting the fact that he would not get any sleep, Zuko stood and dressed in a warm bedrobe, placing his feet into soft red, Fire Nation bedroom slippers. He did not bother to put his white hair into its topknot. With a deep inhale and exhale, he opened the door of his chambers.

"A-Asami, what are you doing here?"

The engineer gripped the knife she was holding in her hands, her eyes tightly closed and her head inclined.

"I was waiting for you to fall asleep," she spoke honestly.

Zuko gulped at the thought of being knifed in his sleep. Though he felt the woman had every reason to do so.

"I-I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. I told you that I've made many mistakes".

Asami's eyes met his, tears flowing down her cheeks, splattering against the metal floor of the airship.

"I have lost so much. It hurts, I am so tired of hurting". She confessed, dropping the knife.

Zuko stared at the weapon that was almost used to assassinate him. He briefly thought of doing it himself.

 _It would solve a lot of problems._ He thought, shaking his head, looking back at Asami. Yet, the girl was gone. He had not noticed her flee the scene. He turned about, searching for a sign as to where she had gone. Exhaling, he walked towards the dining area of the ship. To his further surprise, Ty Lee was there cutting slices of cucumbers. Zuko hesitantly approached her.

 _I guess no one's sleeping at this hour._

"Ahem, should I be concerned for my limbs?" He asked, half-jokingly.

Ty Lee jerked her head towards him, rolling her eyes when she realized who was addressing her and continued to cut, more forcefully this time.

"If I wanted to kill you, believe me, it wouldn't be with a knife. I'll leave that for Mai," she grumbled placing the cucumbers in a teapot and setting it to boil.

She then retrieved some herbs from the cabinet and added them to her concoction followed by a teabag. When the kettle whistled, Zuko watched her pour herself a glass of the stuff, bringing it to her lips to blow before sipping.

"You always did have strange tastes," Zuko commented, attempting to lighten the mood.

The woman shrugged and took a seat.

"You're up late this hour. Trouble sleeping?" She asked.

Zuko's eyebrow raised. "Luckily, yes or I probably would have a knife to the back. You didn't have something to do with Asami's wanting to kill me?"

Ty Lee's eyebrows raised slightly surprised. Tightening her grip on the cup, she glared at him.

"No need. You do a great job with that, yourself. Besides either way you wouldn't believe me anyway".

With that she slammed the cup down, standing to leave.

"Ty Lee, wait, please!" Called Zuko after her, but the woman marched away.

Zuko growled to himself.

"It's ok, if it makes you feel better, Asami won't even look at me".

Zuko turned to see Korra behind him.

"Korra, you're up too?" He asked.

The avatar used her metalbending to slide a chair towards her and took a sit in front of him.

"Yep, Asami, Kicked me out the room. Figured I'd have a snack".

Zuko hung his head.

"I'm sorry I came between yours and Ms. Sato's relationship. That was pretty selfish of me".

Korra leaned forward with her knees apart.

"Not really, Asami needed closure. Don't worry, she's tough. It just hurts right now, but you did what you had to".

Zuko paced, rubbing his beard.

"I just wish I knew what to do. I wish Aang were here".

Suddenly realizing his words, he added. "I meant, well no harm intended Korra".

Korra shrugged. "None taken but seeing how you changed. Maybe she can too". She said.

Zuko shook his head quickly objecting. "No! You don't understand! Azula is a REAL monster. You think you have faced some serious enemies in your victories against evil, but-but my sister is…different. She's deceptive and cunning. A different type of evil. She will definitely kill you if you face her!"

Korra wrinkled her eyebrow.

"Ok, I know you're a little old and all and a hero during one of the worst wars in history, but I doubt your sister could take me down. I am the avatar afterall".

Bringing his finger to the bridge of his nose, Zuko tried to control his frustration.

 _So was Aang._ He thought.

At a light grasp of his shoulder, Zuko locked eyes with a smiling Korra.

"Listen, I've learned a lot when I was recuperating. One of the things I learned was fighting should be the final option. Maybe we should try talking to Azula. Trust me, she doesn't have armies at her whim like Kuvira, there's any opportunity here, Lord Zuko. Now is the time to right all of the wrongs between you and your sister".

Zuko inclined his head hesitantly, thinking of Asami and Ty Lee.

"Yes, perhaps you're right. It's been a long time coming," he answered as he looked past the avatar to a nearby wall. "My mother would have wanted this as well".

#

 _Why does this hurt so bad!_ Thought Asami as she stared at the only photo she possessed of her family.

Her mother's image began to blur as her eyes welled with heavy tears. Careful not to ruin the priceless painting, she used the back of her hand to wipe her eyes.

 _You've been gone so long and yet you were just like me. You did not have your parents either._

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Glaring towards it, Asami slammed her fist on her desk.

"Korra! I am not opening that door no matter how many times you knock! And if you even think about metalbending-".

"It's me, Asami," said a soft voice definitely not belonging to Korra.

Asami placed the picture on her desk in a delicate manner and walked towards the door, opening it.

"Hi," said Ty Lee weakily.

The girl looked exhausted. Asami immediately felt terrible for her.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were Korra. Come in, Ty Lee or should I call you something…different?"

The woman let out a shy giggle.

"It's fine. You just met me. No need to force anything".

Asami returned the warm smile, returning to her seat at the desk. Ty Lee followed close behind, taking a seat atop the desk.

"I-Is that-that's her isn't it? Yasuko, your mom, my ba-" Ty Lee stopped, looking away, biting her lip and fidgeting with her fingers.

Asami picked up the picture and gave it to the girl's shaking hands.

"You want to see it? I mean, she was your baby, right?" She watched as Ty Lee bit her bottom lip.

"You believe me? You don't think I'm crazy?"

Asami shrugged as Ty Lee took the picture. "With all that's happened recently, I guess anything can happen".

Ty Lee's eyes welled as she stared at the picture. "I-I never imagined really losing her. I had hoped…" Clutching the picture to her chest, she heaved for several moments. "She was our miracle baby. I loved her so…"

Asami leaned forward, wiping away the tears from eyes with her thumb.

"I'm sorry," she managed to say.

Ty Lee smiled meekly, looking into the engineer's green eyes lovingly.

"Don't be. She had you. She will always live on through you and your little ones someday".

Asami let out a half-chuckle.

"Well, if what you said was true about Forgetful Valley, maybe there's a chance. I really can't see myself being with anyone other than Korra, but if you didn't catch it while we were being arrested, Korra and I are kind of over so it doesn't look like any kids will happen".

Asami looked towards her hands as she thought of Korra. _She betrayed me._ She was unsure if hers and Korra's relationship would ever be the same after that.

Ty Lee moved her chin with a forefinger to lock their eyes, giving her a sincere smile that made Asami feel warm.

"She loves you. I can tell," she said, kindly.

Asami turned away. "Great way of showing it! She betrayed me! It was wrong. I-I have always been by her side. Through everything".

"I did the same to Azula," Ty Lee revealed. "Actually, we've both done our share of things to one another, but trust me, I am desperately in love with her and everything I have ever done was to protect her. Even if it cost us our happiness. I always knew that we were meant because we always found each other when we needed to the most. The universe has its ways".

Asami nodded. Though she did not believe in a "universe" per se. Ty Lee was quite convincing and she felt the woman had a genuine heart. Sighing, Asami accepted a hug from the woman before she left her chambers for the night.

#

 _This coop must be swift and decisive._

Azula took a deep breath as she studied her notes of demands for Zuko's daughter. It had been a while since she had any authority within her nation. The feeling was exhilarating. She had not realized how much she missed it. Yet with things being so different now, she had to study extra hard to get to know this world. It almost felt foreign now.

"Hmm, so the earth kingdom is broken. They are allowing the people to select their leader instead of continuing with tradition".

"Pathetic," groaned the impatient Fire Lord Izumi. "The people do not need that much power".

Azula agreed. The divine right to rule is within the royal lineage that founded a nation, though, this would make reconquering the earth kingdom a piece of sweet sugar cake.

"The earth kingdom has always been foolish with their talks of hope and such," she replied, carefully choosing her words. "Might I suggest a different approach?"

Izumi adjusted her glasses on her nose. "Go on," she beckoned.

"Though your kingdom is broken, you still have the advantage as the only nation still intact with a pure bloodline," Azula wanted to spit as she spoke. "The Water Tribes have been at odds for centuries, the Air Nation is still weak and the earth kingdom is still in shambles. You will need ambassadors to form alliances with each of them. Pit them against one another".

Izumi raised her palm for Azula to stop. "Are you suggesting another war? Like my grandfather's siege?"

Azula calmly folded her notes. "Of course not, just talking. What would it hurt? The Fire Nation is basically non-existent in their eyes anyway. You should capitalize on this. Obviously the only divine right to rule lies in your lineage. The world needs a proper, hmm, voice".

Izumi and Azula exchanged dangerous looks.

"Hmm, the avatar will not stand for that," she stated.

Azula smirked.

"That's where I come in. Allow me to speak to the avatar personally. As a well as your father. You will be briefed on the outcome".

Izumi was obviously hesitant.

"Ok, fine. I am busy at the moment either way. Besides with the way you handle yourself, you seem like a well-seasoned general".

Azula smirked. "Interesting. So there you have it. Relax and catch up on some sleep. Allow me to handle everything".


	13. Chapter 13

Word Count: 3591

Asami had begun to doze when a light tap on the door stirred her. She opened her heavy eyelids and slipped a robe over her half-naked body, tying it around her middle.

"I'm coming," she said, groggily to another tap on the door.

Opening it slowly in case it was the former fire lord, Zuko, she was startled to meet the gorgeous pair of blue eyes that she adored.

"Korra," she gasped. "I wasn't expecting you".

The muscular avatar unintentionally flexed a bicep as she rubbed her neck. "I know, I was getting a little sleepy in the control room. We have about five hours before we reach the Fire Nation capital. Thought I'd try to get some sleep before we land".

Asami nodded, understandingly opening the door wider. "Ok, come in". Korra gave a sheepish smile as she entered. Fully clothed, she flopped onto the bed. Asami gave her a smirk. "Really? You never sleep in your clothing," she said passively.

"Yeah, I kinda figured it would make things awkward". Asami yawned, taking seat in a reclining chair.

"You're right, it would".

"I guess you're still upset with me, huh?" Asked the avatar quietly.

"Shouldn't I be?" Asami snapped. "I've always been on your side, Korra. No matter if you were right or wrong!"

"Except about Hiroshi," Korra pointed out.

Asami crossed her arms and pouted. "What? That was what, four years ago? Besides, I wasn't sure I even liked you then".

Korra chuckled lightly. "Same here. Now look at us. I can't stand being away from you".

Asami allowed a slow smile to form on her lips. "Well, it _only_ took three years to charm you," she announced.

Korra gestured to remove her top, pausing to look at the engineer for approval to do so. The woman gave a nod, swallowing as she watched the avatar slowly reveal her amazing abs in a single move. She crossed her legs at the sensation that rumbled between them.

 _How does she do this to me?_ She wondered. _I'm pissed at her, for Agni's sake, but Spirits, I want her more than ever._

Her mind suddenly switched to the SatoCock hid in the closet. She had not told Korra about her surprise invention yet.

"So do you still want to meet her?" Korra suddenly asked, interrupting her thoughts, obviously unfazed by her staring and silence.

"Who?" Asked Asami, shaking away from previous thoughts.

"Azula? Your…grandmother?"

Asami thought on the question with an index finger against her chin. Ty Lee sure wanted the two to meet, yet there was still apprehension. If she was worse than Lord Zuko, Asami did not care to meet the woman history called _The Azure Dragon._ She had read many tales about the dragon, yet it remained unmentioned of her relationship to the Fire Nation's former fire lord.

"I won't let her hurt you, ya' know. I think you'll be happy to know that I asked Zuko for a chance to talk to her," said Korra.

Asami's heavy lids widened. "Really? Why?"

Korra shrugged.

"If she is related to you, I feel it's my duty to do so. Besides you've met my parents. Maybe this will save our relationship".

Tightening her legs, Asami felt her face flush. She feared that she was borderline scarlet by now. At her silence, Korra sat up in the bed with a worried expression on her brow. "I-I mean, if there is a relationship to save?" She added quickly, her look changing to one of uncertainty.

Asami was silent. At this, Korra rose to her feet, reaching for her shirt. "Wow…ok. I didn't know I had caused so much damage. I should leave," she stated, heading for the door.

Asami watched the girl leave as tears stung her eyes. Her body felt so confused. She was torn between ravishing the avatar with her invention until they were both sore and immobile, yet she had taken the vain Lord Zuko's side so willingly, tossing aside their feelings for each other like it never mattered.

 _B-But she's trying to make it up to you._ She told herself.

 _I am desperately in love with her and everything I've ever done was to protect her._

Asami wondered on Ty Lee's words. How had their love endured so much? Instead of dwelling on the matter, she made a decision. Retrieving the invention from her drawer, she abandoned all inhibitions. They were going to land in the Fire Nation soon and she needed to release her frustration before they did. Her heart could not bring her to physically punish Korra with violence but… _There are other ways_.

The thought brought a sinister smile to her face as she examined herself in the mirror. In record time, she adjusted her make-up, hair and adjusted her bed-robe.

#

Zaheer grunted in frustration as he attempted to float into the air without the use of his glider. _What's wrong with me?_ He wondered.

Pacing in circles in the home of his mother's elderly friend or frien-enemy or whatever her proper role was made him feel trapped. Being a wanted man, he knew better than to venture outside of the doors of the noble class home. Yet, he felt stifled in the place.

"I will be back to check on you each evening," Azula had said before leaving for the palace.

 _Hmph! Check on me? I'm not a child!_ He thought, releasing a gust of air from his palms. _This is ridiculous! I had unlocked the secret of the ancient airbenders. Not even the avatar can fly!_

The airbender was confined to a bedroom with a single bed. As an escaped high security prisoner, it was a mutual agreement that he remained looked away while his mother and her associate met with the fire lord. Zaheer did not mind the arrangement in the beginning, yet after a week of confinement and no clear answer from the dragon, he was beginning to question everything. Though he held little doubt about his parentage. The Azure Dragon was definitely his mother. He had felt it from her touch, but her motivations seemed misplaced.

 _"Life is like a good Pai Sho game, My Son," the dragon commented, while moving her piece along the table. "It takes strategy and patience as does life itself. There are reasons each of us are born. We have to find those reasons"._

 _Zaheer studied the board, his index finger tapping against his bare chin. "The world would be better if leaders like Ozai and Zuko did not exist," he replied with a calm gust of wind to blow his game piece._

 _"Perhaps," said his mother, her eyes not bothering to study his moves. With slow agonizing movements, she made her play with a different piece._

 _"The truth is, if we go through with your plan, the people will not accept a new oppressor," he stated making another move._

 _Without a thought, the dragon made her last move, winning the game. With a smirk she said, "Someday you'll sit on the throne and the truth will be what you make it"._

Zaheer thought on his mother's words. She was hellbent on making him defy his principles. Everything he and his fallen comrades had fought for would be meaningless if he took the throne as Fire Lord.

 _Meaningless._ Thought the airbender. _P'Li, Ghazan, Meng Hua…_

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Zaheer grabbed his cloak and opened the door to the bedroom. Pulling his hood over his head, he stepped out into the kitchenette of the humble home. The sun was bright meaning his mother was probably at the Fire Temple with the fire lord. Zaheer turned towards the door leading to the outside world.

"Running won't stop her". With a strong gust of air from his fist, Zaheer whirled around to meet the gaze of his mother's elderly acquaintance. "So much like your impatient father I'm assuming," she said, calmly adjusting her hair that fell from the small gust.

"You know him?" He asked.

The woman shrugged. "No clue. Doubt he lived long after procreating with the princess. Men were never really her thing". Figured since Azula's so patient, you had to get the trait elsewhere".

Zaheer rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this. I need to leave and figure some things out".

"Don't let me hold you up. May I ask where you're going?"

"No where that concerns you. Give my thanks to mother".

With that he took a glorious step into the sunlight.

#

Azula peeled her eyes away from the newspaper, taking a quick puff of her cigarette. Reading the thing was giving her a headache. So much had changed in seventy years that the simple task of reading was similar to planning her siege of Ba Sing Se.

 _Hopefully, Zaheer hasn't been caged so long that he can tell me at least half of what this stuff means._ She thought, exhaling.

As she watched the smoke dance above her, the eerie feeling of an additional presence in the quiet study room of the temple made Azula cut her eye. Sure enough, the figure moved towards the illuminating lights. Azula regained her composure as she realized it was Fire Lord Izumi.

"Your boldness intrigues me, Zu". The woman said cooly. "Despite all of the signs around my home, you choose this act of defiance".

Azula leaned forward, smashing the cigarette into the desk calmly. "Apologies, it is just that those signs are a bit contradictory, don't you think? No smoking in the Fire Nation?" She asked with a light chuckle. "What sense does it all make?"

Surprisingly, Izumi also chuckled slightly as she moved to Azula's side in the desk's chair. "It was my father's idea".

"Ah, a man of contradictions. I should have guessed".

Azula placed her right foot on her left knee in a casual manner as she reclined comfortably in the chair. She watched with a careful eye as Izumi neared her, looking about the room over the rim of her glasses. Upon reaching the desk where Azula was reading the paper, the fire lord carefully rearranged the newspaper towards the perfect center of the desk, then turned to the ashtray. With careful movements matching the woman standing before her, Azula rubbed the small pieces of ash off of its sides in a polishing manner.

 _Rouse him, and learn the principle of his activity or inactivity. Force him to reveal himself, so as to find out his vulnerable spots._

Placing the dead cigarette against the side of the ashtray, the firebender paid close attention to the fire lord's movements. Izumi was very much her father's daughter. Paranoid and unpredictable, yet calm and poised which she seemed to have adopted from her mother.

 _Meticulous. Attentive. She is playing a game of power, no matter, I am renown for my patience._

"You seem to harbor many threatening feelings against my father," Izumi stated calmly. "Why?"

As always, Azula was prepared for such questions. Instead of an immediate reply, she casually checked her fingernails while noting the woman's rousing anger at her unfazed composure. "Your father took something of mine. I want it back, simple".

With a purr of frustration, Izumi studied the woman before her. Her arrogance was becoming a nuisance. Yet her boldness was intriguing. Azula noted the twitch in the fire lord's jaw line.

"A woman with your expertise could prove a very valuable asset".

 _Mmhmm._ Thought Azula. _Continue._

"And my mother is quite fond of you. Azula smirked at the comment. _Of course nothing has changed but the weather between Mai and me._ With a smile, Izumi announced, "I would like to introduce you to my son, Crowned Prince, Iroh II. He is also a well-respected general of the United Forces". The former princess felt a lump in her throat form. Before she could object, the fire lord added, "He is looking to take a wife soon".

Clearing her throat, the firebender nodded. "I am flattered, My Lord, yet I do not think that is the best idea".

Raising her hand to stop her, Izumi continued. "It has already been arranged. Due to my father's indiscretions towards you, I have arranged for you to attend the Festival of Agni as my son's right hand. I am quite sure you are thrilled being from such a common background".

Azula was careful not give away the twitch in her jaw. Her plan was to get closer to the fire lord, not her pathetic heir. Her brother's grandchild! The very idea of waltzing around with any man in a ballroom gown sickened her, but a boy over seventy years her junior? Even with Zuko being her half-sibling, this was madness. Thinking fast, Azula asked with impeccable calmness.

"I am honored that you would consider such a personal decision on my behalf. However, Zu-well, your father and I have a conflicted past. Is there no one else deemed more deserving of your offer?"

The fire lord regarded her with an unreadable expression.

 _Offended that I am not groveling at your feet, hmm?_ Thought Azula.

"My son is heir to the Fire Nation's throne. His wife must be of the best stock. You strike me as a woman used to taking command. Perfect mate to be by his side".

Azula rubbed her chin. The fire lord obviously couldn't take a hint. The flattery was not lost to the conqueror, yet she had all intentions to marry Ty Lee once the ash smoldered from her overtake of the throne. _Ty Lee. This would kill her._ She thought. _Though, my own son will probably betray me. Or I could convince this boy to pardon my son and he can be killed in the process along with his bland mother…then again, I do owe Mai._

Azula knew better than to burn a bridge twice. Mai was definitely her best ally in this. The damage was done between the two old friends. Yet, Ty Lee could prove a useful tool for keeping the now wrinkled, miserable bat in line.

"I am perfectly fine with my current role. Consider me a useful mentor instead. Obviously, your father did not teach you much on the issues of running a nation".

"And you have expertise on the subject, Peasant?" Snapped Izumi.

Azula watched her check a nearby seat before sitting. With the edge of her royal sleeve, she wiped the lenses of her glasses, not meeting Azula's gaze.

 _All your life you used fear to control people._

Azula's mother had been right. Azula always knew that fear was the only reliable way, that is, until it wasn't reliable. Zuko had succeeded despite fear. She used the technique perfectly to control her big brother, but it never broke him as it should have.

Giving herself additional time, she relit another cigarette with her index finger and pulled the smoke with her lips slowly. After exhaling, her eyes met intrigued ones directly in front of her. "Problem, My Lord?" She asked, coolly.

The fire lord blinked twice. "You are a bender". She said calmly.

Azula nodded.

"Yet, your flame is rare. I have never witnessed such a flame in all of my life". Azula clenched her teeth and waited. The discovery of her flame could go in an array of directions. "I have only heard of one such firebender capable of it. The Azure Dragon".

Raising an eyebrow at the name, she continued to remain silent, watching the wheels in the fire lord's head turning. Izumi was beginning to connect the dots finally. Though the origin of the name was still a mystery to her, Azula had to admit that it had a nice ring that she liked. Before her release, she had never been called such a thing until Zaheer mentioned the name upon reuniting with her.

"I have always admired the Azure Dragon. Despite her being a complete sociopath lost to time. She was once an emblem of Fire Nation glory".

Azula pulled again on her cigarette. _Sociopath, hmm?_ It was indeed true that she had lost her mind at the hands of her brother. Yet, she had recovered remarkably through sheer self-determination and Ty Lee.

"Do you think you could teach me?"

For a moment, Azula was shocked. The ever intuitive Izumi did not put the pieces together. Azula noted her slightly forward leaning posture. Her hands were clasped tightly together on her lap and her eyes twinkled not with fear, but adoration.

 _Zu Zu, how thoughtful of you. Despite abandoning me to Agni's Hell, you created a daughter in my own image. Perhaps there's an opportunity afterall._

The idea was intriguing. Her son would not need to ascend the throne and he could keep his wild philosophies. Perhaps she could mold this new fire lord?

"I am honored. In exchange, you must accept the son of the Azure Dragon and pardon him in your lands".

Izumi's eyes widened and her fingers tightened on the handles of the chair. "Zaheer?" She asked, leaning back into the chair.

"The very same. You know then, well, that is my price for my assistance. To restore her name".

"And why are you, a commoner, so interested in this cause, Young Lady?"

Izumi was instantly suspicious. Unfazed, Azula gave a smirk. "I think you know why. Obviously, you have done your research. You know the truth of your father's birthright".

With a twitch of her brow, the fire lord quickly stood. "I will not hear of that treasonous claim!"

Shrugging, Azula opened her knees with clenched hands upon her laps though she remained calm and composed. Taking another puff, she exhaled through her nose as she spoke. "Perhaps not, but your people are restless. They would turn against you immediately. Your armies weak. You need someone like me. I am an expert on this dragon you speak of. In exchange for my demands, I will train you and keep your secrets".

Izumi immediately left without further words, yet Azula was nothing if not patient. The ruler was green despite age, thanks to her weak father. With the command of the Fire Nation and the fire lord's support, she would be ready for Zuko. _But first, this avatar business needs to be dealt with._ Standing to her feet, she left to find Zaheer.

#

Asami shook with nervousness. Korra was sleeping in an awkward position in the pilot's seat of the airship. Wringing her hands, Asami approached her quietly. Despite her longing for her girlfriend, she felt reluctant to continue. Sure, sex with the avatar was everything one could hope for, yet Korra had betrayed her for a man she barely knew.

 _She is an enemy of your family._

Asami stopped at the doorway to the control room. Back in her room, she had been fully confident and ready to right her wrongs with Korra. Yet, now everything was unclear. After moments of silence and staring, the avatar's blue eyes met hers as she shuffled out of the pilot's seat.

"Asami? What are you doing?" The young woman asked.

Asami inclined her head, ashamed of her conflicted feelings. It had been easy to betray Hiroshi. He had been out to hurt people, including her beloved friends. However, Asami had no clue what Azula and Ty Lee's motives could be after 70 years. Thinking fast, she grabbed the controls of the airship, taking it off air pilot mode. "We're about to land. Look," she stated plainly, pointing to the harbor. Korra luckily looked towards where she pointed, which brought a sigh of relief from the engineer.

Pulling a lever, Asami brought the airship towards descension. As the rudders of the airship stopped, several heavily clad Fire Nation soldiers appeared awaiting the door to be opened. Taking a deep breath, Asami turned to Korra. "I guess they're here for me and Ty Lee".

Korra balled her fists. "No, this won't be necessary. I'll talk to Zuko about this whole thing. M-Maybe I can't help Ty Lee, but I won't let them take you, Asami".

Feeling the lump in her throat, Asami shook her head. "You don't understand Korra. Ty Lee may be my only hope at finding my family. Especially if she _is_ my family".

Korra scoffed. "You can't believe that story she told!"

"And if I do?!" Asami countered.

Before Korra could speak another word, two soldiers appeared in the control room with Zuko in tow. To both of the women's surprises, he was heavily shackled and barely dressed. "Wha-Zuko! What's going on?" Korra exclaimed, readying herself for battle.

"Put those away, Avatar," a sultry, female voice filled the room, making Zuko flinch.

Asami and Korra were speechless as a stunning woman in her mid to early twenties emerged. Despite her impeccable beauty, the woman's face was stoic and her gaze unyielding.

"Who are-!" Korra's voice trailed in shock.

Zuko shook miserably in his cuffs. With a heavy voice, he met the girls' gaze. "Yes…it's my sister".

As if holding up his head was straining, he dropped it as soon as the words were spoken. With a smirk, Azula added. "It is a pleasure to meet again, Avatar".

* * *

Author note: Wanted to add the SatoCock is definitely not original. Borrowed from another story. I will add the author's name for credit if I find it again. Hope you enjoyed.


	14. Chapter 14

**This update was going to be longer, however, for the sake of getting this out before the end of my holiday, it was reduced. Yet it serves its purpose. Drop a review if you'd like. Enjoy!**

"Not here! Please, my daughter is asleep in our bedroom".

A woman's hands were raised from her kneeling position in a small, quaint kitchenette. Her dark hair was entangled in rough fingers by one masked Imperial Firebender, while two others, wreaked havoc on her home, smashing picture frames of her three-member family and burning handmade furniture that was passed down by her husband's family.

All that Yasuko could think of during the intense moments was her sweet daughter sleeping peacefully despite the noise. _She's all I have. Agni, have mercy._ She prayed silently, wincing as the impatient soldier holding onto her hair pulled hard, forcing her to rise to her feet.

"Fire Lord Zuko has reigned for years and this how you show respect?" Snarled the soldier, pointing to a painting of Fire Lord Ozai.

Yasuko instead glanced at a photo of four teens hanging next to it. The picture of the former fire lord was her husband's, yet the other was one of her most treasured possessions. She knew very little about the teens in the photo, other than the fire lord in his teen years. According to the caretaker, Suki, she was found in a small basinet with the painting in her possession. Though she recognized Fire Lord Zuko and his Fire Lady, Yasuko always wondered who the two young ladies in the painting were. Suki had told her stories about the wide-smiling one. Ty Lee, she called her. The two were close until she vanished one day with the other that she only called "The Princess".

A sharp pain against her cheekbone brought Yasuko back to reality. A splatter of blood hit the floor from her nose.

"You will answer when spoken to, Woman!" Cried another soldier.

"They're not mine," she sputtered.

"This one's a tough wench, huh?" Chuckled the soldier, holding her hair.

"Well, the fire lord wants answers. His family has been threatened, so we're not leaving until she talks".

The soldier looked about the kitchen, focusing on the staircase. "Find the child. Maybe that will-"

"NO!" Roared Yasuko, eyes wide as blue fire emitted from her mouth.

The soldier who had given her the blow across the face collapsed instantly from the intense flames to his face. Horrified at her actions, Yasuko was tossed to the floor of her home, moments later she felt heat from her right meet her arm.

"You're a bender!"

Yasuko was just as surprised as he. She had never displayed such abilities. Her husband would certainly be surprised, yet she had other matters to settle before telling him. The Imperial Firebenders assumed a stance. Clenching her fists, she mimicked them.

"Mommy!"

Yasuko's heart dropped. Asami emerged from the bedroom, rubbing her eyes. "Stay back, Darling! It's a dream. Go back to sleep for Mommy!"

"Get her!" One of the two surviving soldiers.

Yasuko felt her sleeping chi boil to the surface and stretched a fist. As she hoped, a fireball of blue lit up a nearby drapery, causing the soldiers to turn their attention back to her.

"Amateur," taunted the soldier aiming two balls of flames back at her.

Yasuko screamed as one of the flames caught her skirt. She rolled along the wood floor, ceasing the flames. The shrill of her child caught her attention. The soldier she had missed had her daughter hanging from his shoulder.

"Put her down! Or I…I…will kill all of you!" She threatened through coughs from the smoke that surrounded the home.

She could only watch helplessly as her only daughter was taken from their home. Falling to her knees in surrender, Yasuko hung her head as the lone soldier approached her.

"That was a poor decision," he said, stepping over his dead comrade. "Lucky for you, your child will live".

Yasuko did not hear any more of his words. She knew her fate for killing a soldier. She was just thrilled her child would not witness it. Tears stung her eyes in those final moments. She had not known her own parents. At least Asami would have Hiroshi.

 _My sweet Asami, I want nothing more than the chance to see you live happily._ The lone soldier raised electrified fingers towards her. Yasuko bared her teeth at him. She would not let this man see weakness in her. _We will meet again, Asami. Mommy loves you._ Thought Yasuko as she stared down the incoming lightning bolt.

#

Asami jerked awake. "Mother!" She called to the darkness. Looking around, she felt a slow dread. "Korra?"

Her eyes finally focused on a quaint coffee table at the far corner of the room. She noticed red tapestries that blocked all sunlight. The walls were gold with several sconces lit in a beautiful, blue flame. Asami felt the silk of the bed she was lying on.

"Where?" She gasped.

"You're awake".

Asami looked down to see Korra opening an eyelid. "What happened? Lord Zuko? Azula? Ty Lee?"

Korra chuckled. "Whoa, whoa, calm down. One question at a time," she said, sitting up on her elbows. "Ya' know, you and her are a lot alike, actually. Maybe there's something to this story Ty Lee told us".

Asami jerked the silk sheets away from their bodies, surprised to see Korra's nakedness underneath. "What the hell, Korra?"

Blushing, the avatar found a bedrobe and stood to put it on. Tying it around her waist, she opened the bedroom door. No sooner after she opened it, a young, pretty servant groveled to her.

"Avatar Korra, may I assist you with anything?" She asked, sweetly.

Asami cocked an eyebrow as Korra gave a list of pastries and special, Fire Nation wine to the servant.

"Yes, Madam," the young lady said with a bow.

Korra closed the door and smiled widely at her staring girlfriend. After moments and a not smiling Asami, Korra rubbed her neck bashfully. "I guess, I should have asked before stripping to my nothing in your bed, huh?"

Asami crossed her arms from where she sat on the bed. "Korra, I don't have time for this. What's going on? I can't believe I don't remember anything".

The avatar opened her mouth to speak when a knock at the door startled both girls.

"Come in," called Asami, uneasily.

The red door opened slowly, revealing the dark-haired woman with piercing, golden eyes and porcelain skin behind it. Her face was cold, though not as intimidating as Asami remembered when she first appeared on the airship.

"Azula," stated Korra.

Asami was surprised at the avatar's calm demeanor.

"Avatar, if you don't mind, I would like to take a walk with Ms. Sato," said the woman with a slight smirk.

Korra shrugged. "Sure, she's never listened to me, anyway," she grumbled.

"If what I was told by Ty Lee is true, then it's a family trait," said Azula. Korra chuckled, then cleared her throat when she realized the pun wasn't intentional. Turning her eyes back to the engineer, the infamous Azure Dragon gave the young woman a once over. "Well?" She asked.

Asami swallowed and looked down at her bed-robe. She clearly looked fresh from bed. Touching her face, she gasped to herself. _My make-up!_

As if reading her mind, Azula spoke. "Don't worry, Ty Lee has already arranged a royal pampering for you when we meet her in the throne room".

Asami couldn't help smiling. "She will be with us?" She asked.

Azula nodded. "Yes, of course. Your girlfriend can join us later if you'd like. Now come. There's much to discuss".

 _My girlfriend?_ Asami glanced at a smirking Korra.

She wanted to ask just how much the avatar had revealed about their relationship, but decided to hurry along with Azula.

"Have fun!" Called Korra. "I'll be right here!"

Azula led the nervous engineer down the corridor of the Fire Nation's temple. Neither woman spoke, though Azula had many questions. Seeing the woman on the airship was like looking at her own mother. She had thought she was cracking when she first saw her on the airship. She watched the young woman run her hand over the temple's wall. Her eyes gazed at the paintings of Lord Sozin and Zuko.

"This place. Such beauty," she remarked.

"Yes, your ancestry lies within these walls," answered Azula.

The girls stopped at a painting of Lady Ursa. Asami brought her hands to her face. "She looks like my mother," she gasped.

Azula grimaced at the painting. "Yes, well, she was your mother's grandmother".

"What was she like?" Asked the woman.

Azula shrugged. "I wouldn't know. She chose to forget," she said, turning away.

Asami wanted to ask her meaning, but decided against it. Azula was very different from Ty Lee. The acrobat radiated sweetness and a friendly nature. This woman was quite terrifying despite little words exchanged between them. _How do they work?_ Thought the engineer.

Azula stopped at the entrance to the throne room. "Enter," she simply said with a gesture of her hand.

Asami went in first. The throne room was illuminated by blue fire, there was no sign of the fire lord or Ty Lee. Feeling nervous, Asami contemplated running from this woman claiming to be her grandmother.

"Who's side are you on?" Azula suddenly piped.

Asami glanced to her side where Azula, half-hidden by darkness, analyzed a pillar. "What?"

The Azure Dragon ground her nails into the pillar in silent frustration. "Does your avatar know your purpose for coming here?" She asked.

Asami looked to her feet. "No," she spoke, honestly. She had not told Korra her reason for answering Fire Lord Izumi's call.

"Good. Luckily, she trusts you, then. You did well to have such a strong ally. Tell me, do you trust her?"

Asami sensed a hidden meaning in the words. "I don't trust very many people. My father tried to use me".

"Hmm, well, you are smarter than you look. You know well then of the consequences of trust".

Asami shook her head. "It's not that. People can be selfish sometimes, but it's ok to trust them".

"Then you're a fool". Azula snapped softly. "A fool who is obviously confused. You say you trust your avatar, yet she does not know about your killing machines beneath our feet".

Asami clenched her fists. "They're not killing machines! The meta-suits are just for defensive purposes. It's just business".

Azula turned to her. "You're right. And when the fire lord uses them to crush the earth kingdom, that will just be business, too".

 _No._ Thought Asami. Izumi had been very evasive about the purpose of her machines. "No they're defensive weapons".

Azula shrugged passively, inching closer to the engineer with a glare. "Either way, you trust your avatar once she finds out your role in creating these defensive weapons?" She paused to let Asami ponder on the question. "Will she turn on you as she did before? According to my sources, it didn't take much on your airship".

Asami wanted to deny the woman, but what she said was true. _Can I really trust Korra?_ She wondered.

"My goal is simple," continued Azula. "The rulers of this nation have taken things too far. We must even the score. With this information you can take down this power hungry woman and claim the throne for yourself".

Asami took a step back. "Wha—no. I don't want the throne".

"It is your destiny. Izumi's father has wreaked havoc on countless lives. He tried to destroy my son, Zaheer and my daughter. Your mother. You can't stay on the fence forever. You will have to choose a side".

Before she could blink, the dragon was behind her, the shorter woman nearly touching her shoulder with her nose. "You have the avatar. She will follow you, if you believe she trusts you, that is," she said smoothly.

Asami frowned. "But Zaheer, your son, tried to kill her".

"Which is why he will not be the one sitting on that throne," Azula announced, coldly.

Asami stared at the empty throne with blue fire engulfing it, as Azula pointed to it with a long nail.

"There you two are!"

Both women turned to see the fire lord emerge from the shadows.

"Fire Lord," said Azula with a calm bow and a smirk.

Asami was surprised at the woman's calmness despite the treason that they were just discussing. It was possible that Fire Lord Izumi could have heard the end of their conversation. Instead of ordering guards, the fire lord responded with, "'Zu," before turning to Asami. "Ms. Sato, do you like the new look of the throne room? My father would not have approved, I'm sure".

"Lord Zuko's ok?" She asked with a wrinkled brow.

"Of course he is. 'Zu here is quite the matchmaker. He and my mother have reconciled and he hurried to be with her instead of returning home. I will let him know you asked about him". Asami's teeth clenched as she thought of her dream. She wanted to know more about her mother's murder and Zuko was the person she needed to see. "But besides that, you must know that your machines are fabulous! We're to field test them later today".

Asami nodded. "I will prepare then".

Izumi held up her hand. "Oh, no need, Dear. Your workers are doing fine. Please allow 'Zu to make your stay here enjoyable," with that, she left hastily.

Asami looked to the smirking Azula. "She wouldn't hurt anyone with them, right?"

Azula shrugged. "Let's trust her and find out," she said plainly.

"I have to tell Korra," she said.

"And be charged as aiding a war criminal?"

Asami stopped in her tracks, biting her lips. Azula took the taller woman by the elbow, giving her a genuine smile.

"Come, Legacy, we have a day of pampering to enjoy".


	15. Chapter 15

Artificial lighting illuminates the skies as Ty Lee steps out of a beautiful, motored palanquin. One of the two escorts offered his hand to help her out of the vehicle as the extremely elaborate, red, full dress Azula commanded her to wear allowed her very limited movement.

"Thanks," she cooed at the blushing, young man lifting the hem of the dress from the palanquin.

Taking the hem of the dress in hand, Ty Lee stepped cautiously inside of the grandiose restaurant to meet her love of over many lifetimes. She felt flawless as numerous heads turned in her direction upon entering the elegant restaurant. She wanted to giggle as gaping men and some women were either slapped, singed or cursed at by their significant others. Silently thanking Azula in her head for her choice in her evening attire, she gazed over the finely dressed men and women of varying nations, seemingly drenched in pomade and loud perfume or cologne.

Men and a couple of women wore elegant suits with corsages as they lavished expensive wines and entrees on the woman or man of their desires. Women were clad in enough jewelry to feed starving cities, exchanging flowery words in a classic game of cat and mouse.

The acrobat seemed to stop the show in her red, evening gown laced with gold frills as it flowed just above the tips of her toes. Though she did not need one, her hips were seductively defined with a classic corset that also showed off her toned stomach and lifted her exposed bosom that held a working man's yearly pay in a gold necklace with sparkling rubies. She truly felt like royalty as she stepped proudly, feeling the romantically dimmed lighting brighten from a massive chandelier in the middle of the room of round, white covered tables.

"You must be Lady Ty Lee," a gentleman with a long, white apron covering his dark suit and a napkin over his arm addressed her when she approached the podium, awaiting to be seated.

The woman smiled radiantly at the host and gave a small curtsy in response to the greeting.

"Your guest asked that I escort you, personally," said the man. "You see, I am the chef for the evening. The name's Ghazan." He added with a low bow.

 _Wow, classic Azula._ Thought Ty Lee as she was led by the arm with the handsome chef. His hair was tied into a single braid and the acrobat glimpsed distinctive tattoos on his chest and hands.

Although years had passed living in the most humble cottage in an enchanted forest, her princess still fancied the finer things in life. Ty Lee was none the surprised when the chef led her away from the crowded dining room to the balcony where a lone round, white covered table sat with a single patron whose face was hidden behind the fancy restaurant menu.

"Your guest, My Lady," announced the man with a smirk, followed by a peck on Ty Lee's hand, which made her chuckle despite herself.

Taking a seat in front of the lovely patron, she smiled brightly. Azula closed the menu that was covering her face and placed it on the edge of the table, passively before her lovely golden gaze seemed to take in Ty Lee's presence and engulf it. Ty Lee felt as though she were on display under the hungry look and nearly forgot her original purpose for meeting with Azula tonight.

"Another whiskey for me. And you?" The regal woman asked her.

"Um, the same, I guess," Ty Lee stumbled. She was unfamiliar with spirits. That was more of Azula and Mai's expertise as most "classy" things.

 _Oh Mai, I can't believe it after all this time!_ She thought pleasantly on her reunion with her now, really old friend.

"Sparkling wine for her," Azula calmly addressed the chef.

Ty Lee wanted to roll her brown eyes, yet she was far too used to Azula's need for control and was actually flattered by it most times. A part of her loved being controlled by the princess. Especially since she understood her own control over the woman that no one saw, but the two of them.

"So," began Azula after a waiter brought their spirits. "I take it you're enjoying their time at Mai's? You know the fire lord would allow us accommodations in the temple".

Their eyes met as they sipped their drinks, simultaneously. Ty Lee ran the tip of her tongue over the top of her painted lip before speaking. "It's funny seeing Mai after all this time. She looks ancient". Azula gave a smirk as her partner laughed, good naturedly. "Kind of glad we were stuck in that place the whole while. I doubt I could take the aging process".

"Beauty is a temporary thing. Unlike legacies, it fades".

Ty Lee pursed her lips. Of course, the direct princess would ruin a perfectly pleasant conversation by turning it into a serious business negotiation.

"Of course," agreed Ty Lee. "But it would be nice to see my girlfriend when I want and not feel like I have to make an appointment to make love".

Ty Lee watched as Azula stopped her whiskey glass midway from her lips and raised an eyebrow of interest over the rim of the glass. Instead of an answer, the graceful princess gulped the contents of the glass and made a show of waving a nearby waiter down. Despite the new company, Ty Lee's eyes remained on the woman in front of her.

The princess had quickly become acclimated in the smooth, androgynous fashion for women of the times. Her ebony tresses were freshly cut and glistening as the moonlight illuminated it. Her toned form was adorned with a tailored black suit, slacks stopping at the ankles revealing white stockings matching her crisp white collared shirt underneath her jacket. Despite her change in style, the beautiful princess still only sported mascara and blood red lipstick that matched the blood, red fire lily tucked inside the suit's jacket.

"Yes, madam?" Asked the waiter politely.

"My glass is empty," Azula announced, plainly, golden eyes not leaving the brown sands of the acrobat in front of her.

"Yes, Madam!" Piped the waiter, quickly understanding the implication behind the woman's tone and made a beeline for a pitcher of very potent Fire Nation whiskey to refill the glass.

"Shall we order?" Asked Ty Lee, straining to keep herself from fidgeting under Azula's gaze.

"I've ordered us a sample of everything. Unless there's a problem?"

"Not at all".

"I didn't think so," said Azula, confidently, sipping her spirit.

Clenching her teeth, Ty Lee leaned forward and spoke in a hushed tone. "What's really going on, Azula?"

The former princess heaved heavily, as if it pained her to speak to the woman she was practically married to. "You're going to have to be a little more specific," she returned.

"You are up to something". Answered Ty Lee, surprised at her own tone. "You promised not to lie to me anymore".

The waiter returned with an entrée of roasted duck, refilling Azula's glass before leaving again. Taking a pair of chopsticks, Azula pulled a hearty piece of the steaming meat form the plate, blowing it cool before aiming the chopsticks in Ty Lee's direction. Not missing a beat, the acrobat tilted her head to the side, humming as she was fed, careful to leave traces of her gold lipstick on the edge of the utensils.

Azula smirked at this, taking a piece for herself and making a show of puckering her lips as if kissing the stained chopsticks as they disappeared into her mouth. Placing the utensils on her plate, she watched as her partner returned the gesture in tandem fashion. Licking her lips, the former princess finally addressed the woman.

"I remember saying nothing of the sort. Perhaps I was possessed at the time. Unfortunately, it has worn off slightly".

"I'm sure," countered Ty Lee, quickly. "Though I can't recall either. It's been so long ago".

Another entrée of boiled clams was brought to the table along with another round of drinks.

"No more for me," said Ty Lee with a pleasant wave and smile at the waiter. She had begun to feel warm from only her second glass of the sparkling wine Azula had ordered on her behalf. The princess had to be enumerated herself, yet she showed little sign of it except slightly slurred words. She did not reject another full glass of whiskey, instead, choosing to light an expensive looking, long cigarette with a plastic tip and inhaled calmly after sip of her drink.

"I'm only ensuring our legacy for the day we enter the spirit world, unable to return".

"And how are you going to accomplish this? Killing Zuko's daughter?"

"Now why would I ruin the party when you love parties?"

A frustrated sigh fell from Ty Lee's lips before she could stop it. Of course, Azula was still up to her old tricks, even after all they had endured.

"So serious? Though I must say it's turning me on," hinted the princess slyly with another gulp of her drink.

"Azula, I swear, if you mess up our life here-"

"No _messing up_ , this time for _either_ of us," she interrupted smoothly.

Ty Lee glowered, knowing what she hinting at. "I can't believe you are still questioning my loyalty to you after all of this time!" She found herself shouting.

Azula waved her off. "Not at all. Our _descendants_ , on the otherhand…"

"Asami is a sweetheart," pointed out Ty Lee.

"She's loyal to the avatar," said Azula smoothly. "She can't be trusted as far as she can be thrown. I have a proposition for you".

Ty Lee looked to the waiter. She felt she would need another drink for this.

 **This was going to be longer, but I haven't updated this in a while since I have so many other projects up in the air. No worries. More updates to this story coming! Hope you enjoyed! QTZ**


	16. Chapter 16

The flaming throne was a blazing azure when the former fire lord was brought in to face his heir in chains. Small bumps rose all over the elder Zuko's body as he was led by four Imperial Firebenders to stand before Fire Lord Izumi, seated between her young son and her newly appointed advisor, Azula. Swallowing the fear in his throat, Zuko inclined his head, awaiting the opportunity to speak. Though his head was lowered in submission, his golden gaze did not leave his sister's youthful form.

 _"Me standing over you like this…Why does it feel so familiar? Oh that's right! Because this is the way it's always been!"_

That maddening, arrogant smirk across her lips was a terrible reminder of their past years as feuding siblings. He thought on his sister's alleged descendant, Asami. She had indeed inherited her grandmother's intellect along with her smile.

"Well, Father, it is unfortunate to see you this way. You still have a knack for creating a mess for yourself, even in your old age," commented Fire Lord Izumi, smoothly.

 _"Deep down inside, you're still one of us. You can deny it for a little while, but eventually you will become just like me"._

"Age is a non-factor, obviously," answered Zuko, through clenched teeth, feeling the weight of Azula's stare on his shoulders. "The true ways of a man do not change even with time, it seems. I was only looking to protect you as a father should," lifting his head, he caught the vulnerable look from his sister before she quickly returned to her stoic stare, fingers pressing together with one leg across the other.

"Against a young, non-bending woman? Let me guess, she has a whole army at her beck and call? Just pining for an opportunity to dethrone me? Father, your paranoia is becoming a nuisance when I am busy protecting and rebuilding a kingdom that you weakened for years".

Zuko's impatience showed in his chains, rattling as he answered, "A debt, Daughter! The fire nation always pays its debts!" Zuko growled the mantra, attempting to contain himself. His daughter is not his enemy. "The avatar and I sacrificed everything to rebuild the earth kingdom, to clear our family name. You inherited our legacy".

"Thereby, making a mockery of your nation and therefore your name. Such a brilliant plan, Brother. Hand over a legacy that has been reduced to mockery?"

The room fell deathly silent when Azula spoke. Fire Lord Izumi narrowed her eyes in the direction of the woman, making Zuko's heart lighten. Azula, however, was unfazed at the shocked looks from her brother's descendants, standing she snubbed the flames of the throne in a quiet display of her regained power.

"Azula?" Asked General Iroh the II. "Princess Azula? How is that possible?"

"Anything is possible when your family descends directly from Agni, Child," stated the fire lord giving a nod for Azula to continue.

"But that's madness," Iroh continued instead. "Princess Azula was declared dead years ago".

Azula shrugged. "Trapped, I'm hard to kill, Nephew. Why don't you ask your grandfather," said Azula, passively, "Go ahead, ask him how he tormented his own citizens for years to expand his so called era of love and peace. His own family was expendable as well," she added, a gleam in her eye. "Ask him about your grandmother, Ursa, her husband or why you never met your other aunt? Ask him about his secret meetings with our father, better yet, ask him how Katara was banished from the fire nation due to his paranoia after her husband's death." With that, she beckoned for Avatar Korra to enter the room.

The avatar revealed herself from the fire lord's right. Zuko was surprised at the angry glare when her face was illuminated.

"Avatar Korra, is there a problem?" Asked Fire Lord Izumi.

The avatar bowed, humbly. "Your Highness, Princess Azula asked that I meet with you regarding the disagreements between you and President Raiko. The talks of war are alarming. I cannot allow the Fire Nation to attack the earth kingdom".

Fire Lord Izumi breathed deeply. Her skills at keeping her composure evident, though her eyes narrowed. "War? Who told you of such a thing?" She asked, looking to her father.

Zuko inclined his head. He had heard the rumors of a possible war between the nations. After seeing Future Industries' CEO, he feared the worse. Azula gave a dramatic sigh, secretly thrilled at the sudden betrayal. She could not have planned it better herself.

" _Obviously_ , your father does not trust your decision-making skills, Darling. I have recently received startling knowledge of plans to overthrow you, Fire Lord. Treacherous plots involving his half-sister's descendant whom, I've heard was none other than the president, himself. Rumors are rumors, of course. Though, it would make sense to put family in such a position, hmm, Brother. Of course, you would never expect _family_ to betray you, would you?" she said dismissively, waving her hand. With a hand on Korra's shoulder she added. "The Earth Kingdom's arrogant display of their spiritual power puts the world at risk. Don't you think so, Avatar?"

Korra clenched her teeth. "I hate to say it, but President Raiko has been against the co-habiting of humans and spirits for some time. He sees the spirits as only weapons of destruction".

The fire lord considered everything, silently as Zuko spoke in defense. "It was protection, Izumi. You would not listen. Our nation cannot take another war. I was not trying to overstep your rule, but challenging the earth kingdom would be a disaster. Don't listen to my sister. She always lies".

"Or perhaps, you're lying, Father? If Azula is really my aunt, she has been quite loyal and forthcoming with me," stated Izumi. "You cannot bury the past just because you did not like it. It impacts the future either way. You also cannot treat your people as you've treated your family with betrayals and dishonor".

"Izumi, please, don't let Azula win. I only wished to protect you and our people. She is the one who wants to overthrow you".

"In any case, Avatar Korra, I have no plans to wage war with the earth kingdom unless they strike first. Asami has been very generous to assist us in our improved military technology. Please, do not worry yourself with our family matters. Stay if you wish to observe".

Korra nodded. "Thank you for your hospitality," turning to face Azula, she added. "Princess, I am glad you are back safely from the fog of lost souls. I hope that we can get along better than in the past".

Azula gave a sweet smile. "Let the past rest, Avatar. I have. And as long as you keep my granddaughter's best interests at heart, you have nothing to worry about. After all, you're family now and if you can't trust family, who can you trust".

#

Azula removed her armor and placed the heavy garbs on a nearby mannequin with ease, licking her lips at her loyal, beautiful acrobat stretched on the loveseat of her old room, watching a ridiculous thing called a mover about an earth kingdom boy who can waterbend. Noticing her love's entrance, Ty Lee turned off the garbage and hurried to embrace her.

"I knew you would rescue me!" She exclaimed, kissing Azula passionately. "Where's Zuko? How did it all go?"

Azula shrugged, carelessly. "Answering to the fire lord. I excused myself from the melodramatics. Zuko's daughter luckily inherited the wits of our ancestors".

"So you're fine with her as the fire lord, now?" Asked Ty Lee, hopefully.

Azula slipped out of her outfit and donned a bed robe with a yawn before leading the woman back to the loveseat. They curled around the other in sweet solitude for several moments before she answered.

"I figured it would be for the best to work from the shadows, for now. Neither of our descendants are ready for the throne. The fire lord trusts me and quite honestly, I should thank Zuzu for such a niece. ".

"Good," said Ty Lee, accepting a kiss. "Asami should be awakening soon," biting her lip, she added. "Please don't make me do that again. I don't like putting people under hypnosis. I hated it when Zuko made me do it to you".

Azula shrugged. "It's better than chi blocking," she pointed out. "Her memories needed to be clear in case she's needed. Besides, your talents are too alluring to let go to waste, My Dear".

Before Ty Lee could respond, Azula's lips moved against hers, making her gasp prettily, instead.

#

"You're just going to let her walk away freely, Izumi! This is madness!" Cried Zuko, looking to his grandson for assistance.

The fire lord pressed her fingertips together. "She's family, Father, whatever you two had was nearly 100 years ago. It is time to let the past rest. You should be grateful that she spoke on your behalf to the avatar or we would have more to deal with than just your betrayal".

"You're trusting her over me? Do you know what she is capable of? She killed the last avatar. _Killed_ him, Izumi. Thankfully, Katara healed him. I would have been dead, but she healed me too. What do you think Azula would do to you if given the chance?"

"My mother has discussed my aunt with me. None of this is news, Father. Mother made sure to warn me about Azula and the princess has been quite compliant. She has been quite effective in negotiations and only wishes to strengthen our fallen nation once again. Our interests are very much alike," pausing, she noted Zuko's confused grimace. "In any case, trust is for fools, it seems. So I am sending you with Mother, out of harm's way until I find out more about her motives".

Zuko breathed out in relief. "And the war threats?" He asked.

"A figment of the imagination. I've said it before and I'll say it again. My nation's history has suffered from non-sense wars. If the earth kingdom makes a move, we'll strike in defense, until then, I need to learn more about this…family matter with President Raiko".

#

Zaheer calmly sipped his tea from his position at the bar, eyes unwavering from the large projection ahead of a probending competition, in a Fire Nation tavern.

"Who orders tea at a tavern?" Asked some lout from his left, talking with another young man, both looking barely old enough to be in the tavern legally.

"He looks familiar, actually. Maybe he's the new guy in Varrick's recent movers".

"Hmm, now that you say that, he does look familiar. Too old for movers though".

 _What a waste, these people recognize mover stars before they would an escaped world convict._ Zaheer could feel the eyes staring at him, growing irritable, he gave the two a side-eyed glance from around his jacket's hood. He counted himself lucky that the two young men did not readily recognize him or he would have found himself dealing with the city's forces in a moment's time as he immediately recognized Avatar Korra's old allies.

Though he kept his hood low over his face, he found being an escaped world terrorist walking amongst the Fire Nation to be an easy task. It was quite liberating to be completely honest. For over twenty years, he relentlessly sought to spread and enact his policies of a "New World Order" only to be the reason the world was faced with an even worse world order in the form of an earth kingdom orphan peasant.

"I've been around _Mother_ too long," he mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me, Sir?"

Zaheer gave a low grunt and side eye to one of Avatar Korra's chattering, hog-monkey pals, who had the nerve to touch his shoulder. He was quite jumpy from his time in a lowly prison cell for most of his life.

"Name's Bolin," piped the boy with a bright smile. "My brother and I were talking and I was just wondering if you were ever in one of Sir Varrick's movers?"

"No," answered the airbender, simply. "I would suggest you remove your hand".

Quickly complying with the order, Bolin gave a low, nervous chuckle.

"Oh wow! Sorry Dude!" Turning to his brother, he called over. "Hey! Korra's meeting us for dinner tonight, right?"

Zaheer's ears perked at the mention of the avatar's name. He watched the boys leave, waiting several moments before taking his leave to follow them and meet Korra again. Immediately upon exiting the tavern, Zaheer was met by several of Republic City's police metalbenders. Shaking in his restraints, he glared at the avatar's two friends, smiling smugly as he knelt before them. He had just walked out of the tavern to be ambushed on sight. He should have known better. A motorized Fire Nation palanquin suddenly stopped behind the metalbending police and the conniving boys. Two Imperial Firebenders stepped out of the vehicle and moved to make way for someone. Zaheer grinned inwardly.

"Advisor," announced a soldier.

The avatar's dark-haired friend flashed a police badge with a smooth grin as he scanned over the pretty, young woman before him. "Good evening," he said with a hint of flirtation. "You must be quite a woman to have the title of advisor at such a young age".

Azula smirked. "I'm quite experienced," she purred, making him clear his throat with a blush.

Stammering, he spoke to her feet as her eyes were unyielding, "We are here to apprehend the prisoner per Chief Bei Fong and the earth kingdom".

"Bei Fong?" Asked The Azure Dragon. "She's still alive?"

With a raised eyebrow, the young man confirmed it. "Yes, Chief Lin Bei Fong is alive and well".

"Right," said Azula looking to Zaheer. "Very well".

 _What?_ Thought Zaheer angrily. _She's abandoning me?_

He felt his blood boil as she paced around him as if he were a stranger. "You were swift," she commented.

"All in a day's work, Your Fiery-ness!" Exclaimed the earth kingdom boy with a foolish grin. "Bolin and Mako! World saviors!"

"Hmm," was his answer from the cold woman with piercing eyes looking between the two as if they were maggots beneath her feet.

"My mother would not take kindly to this," said Zaheer in a low tone.

Azula smirked at the comment.

"Really, Zaheer, calling on mommy now?" Asked Bolin, chuckling with a friendly nudge in his companion's side.

Azula gave a wave of her hand. "You know of his mother, then?" She asked. They shook their heads, of course. "She was a princess, therefore, this man is a prince of this nation. A nation that is unaffiliated with the _rubbish_ going on in the Earth Kingdom". The boys had no words as she continued. "The Earth Kingdom dares to stretch its jurisdiction to the lands of fire? After we've granted reparations and spurred a recession to rebuild their lands?"

Zaheer smirked visually at the boys' uneasiness. Though he loathed the idea of being a "prince," he enjoyed watching the scene unfold and his mother coming to his rescue.

"Release the prince," commanded Azula to the guards.

The soldiers immediately did as commanded, making Mako reach for the woman. Azula bared her teeth, shaking her wrist from his grip. "Have you lost your mind?" She hissed. "How DARE you disrespect me, Peasant? I have spoken," she growled, her eyes flashing briefly.

Glaring at the cute though bitchy advisor, Mako decided against asking her out, instead, pointing to the released prisoner, he said, "With all due respect, Miss, Zaheer is a terrorist. He nearly killed the avatar-"

"The very avatar that ruined the Fire Nation in her past life? Yes, I am aware. He is a hero in these lands".

Speechless, Mako was shoved to the side by Bolin. "Are you crazy? Avatar Aang saved the world and so did Korra! Lord Zuko of the Fire Nation was Aang's _ally_ , DUH!" He exclaimed, waving Zaheer's confiscated staff in the woman's face before squealing behind his brother when she used two fingers to send sparks of electricity through the wooden staff, thankfully only shocking the boy by the action.

"Uh…Bro…she's insane. Why do you always bring out the insanity in gorgeous women?" He asked his brother, fearfully.

Azula scoffed at the two, turning to her son to help him to his feet. "Thanks," he said, picking up the dropped staff.

"That was completely unnecessary," said Mako to the woman's back.

"Tell your brother, I don't appreciate toys being waved in my face. The last man that did that is six feet under currently, from what I was told. He was quite an _unlucky_ peasant". With a flip of her loose hair, Azula beckoned for the soldiers to leave and signaled a motored palanquin. "Take the prince back to his lodgings," she commanded, watching the vehicle leave with her freed son.

"We will discuss this with your fire lord! Chief Bei Fong will definitely hear about this!" Growled Mako to the woman's back.

Azula shrugged, passively. "Tell her I am rolling my eyes," she answered, not looking back as she entered the vehicle she used to answer the distress call on Izumi's behalf.


	17. Chapter 17

If Zaheer had a gold piece for each time he saw the back of a lawman's vehicle, he could buy the skin off of that idiot, billionaire Water Tribesman, who'd married his assistant. Such a man was a waste of the world's precious air, along with the buffoons that had attempted to arrest him on his royal mother's land. Granted, the idiots had no idea of whom it was they had challenged, nor an inkling of a clue as to his relation to her. Still, it was entertaining to watch them reduced to the idiots they were by his mother's words. Zaheer could only imagine such a woman in her prime, during the Great Hundred Years' War. His heart could not help the swell of pride as he imagined her garbed in the old fashioned Fire Nation uniform she had worn when they met after years of separation wielding blue, open flames like it was nothing.

The motored palanquin wheeled at a slower pace, nearing the wall of the Fire Nation's royal palace. The two heavily armored guards in the front had not spoken to him, though he did not feel like a prisoner, thanks to Azula. He wondered on her whereabouts, but decided to limit his words with these strangers, choosing instead to survey the nation's brick wall with iron, black gates, bearing the country's insignia. Zaheer was struck with a strange nostalgia at the sight. If only his life had taken a different turn. If his mother had been a different woman, perhaps he would have...no, there was no need to think on that. The only thing that mattered was the freedom he had been lucky enough to obtain. He had spent far too many years as a prisoner. Being a ruler only meant a larger, fancier cell. He refused to be suckered into believing anything else. His so called mother would just have to understand when he turned down her offer again.

She had given him the freedom to choose, and his choice was still no.

The gates were opened by someone's command and Zaheer paid more attention to the citizens along the outskirts of the walls as the vehicle moved slowly through the fortress. Like any city, poverty seemed commonplace, though the people here seemed more disparate than the homeless in Republic City which he had not expected. As an outsider, he had always heard tales of The Fire Nation's expansive wealth. Its citizens were supposedly poised, high-classed, personally blessed by the gods they followed and shitted golden bricks as they walked every other day as riches were supposedly widespread. Zaheer's own eyes saw a different tale, however with each face he passed. He could not help feeling angry with each emaciated, malnutrition child he passed. His heart was soft for them as he knew their woes, firsthand and the powerlessness they felt in their inability to change their condition.

When the gates were closed to the street urchins, widowed, elderly and mentally incapacitated sect of the world's most isolated nation, he wondered on the mystery behind The Fire Nation's break from the rest of the nations. Surely, part of it was due to the loss of the expensive war at which the country had been the sole catalyst as well as the means to an end for. Though the new "prince" along with the rest of the world knew there was more to the story. Perhaps it had something to do with the former fire lord's parentage? Zaheer was unsure. Maybe Azula would know.

His escorts remained silent until the gates were closed, blocking out the "peasant class" as they called them.

"Did you hear?" The driver suddenly piped, "That Raiko guy is expected here any day now and without a formal invitation," he revealed to the passenger.

Zaheer's nose flared slightly. Obviously, he was due for more trouble if that was the case. He had not fully accepted his newfound freedom, and if the president had indeed taken it upon himself to force the nation's hand, he was pretty sure his freedom days were limited. He eyed the streets outside as they passed where the people here reminded him of the upper ring of Ba Sing Se.

There were five lavish homes that surrounded the temple, each surrounded by gates bearing their family names. These had to belong to the noble class citizens, a small though collectively powerful group of old money families who had earned their close proximity to the royal family many years ago. It did not take long before Zaheer spotted the home of the Shang family, where six identical, elderly women were seated on the balcony above his position, sipping steaming tea while gossiping loud enough for anyone nearby to hear.

Zaheer thought he heard the name Ty Lee on their lips, but wasn't sure.. It was possible his "mummy" was reared in one of the houses, given her close relationship to royalty. The master airbender made a mental note to ask about it, later before turning his attention back to his escorts.

"Hmph," scoffed the passenger, eyeballing the cackling old hens as well. "You would think with their agitating spirits in Republic City that he would have more important matters to attend to".

The comment perked Zaheer's ears, hoping the woman would explain further. Before he was discovered by Avatar Korra's idiot friends, he had heard similar whispers about spirits attacking people near the new portal in the middle of the metropolis. Such a thing would strike heated fear in the coldest of men.

"Well," answered the driver. "If the spirits strike revenge on our nation's behalf, it is only due. The Lands of Fire will rise again," he spoke the words as if reciting a mantra.

"You speak of war, Rozao?" Asked the passenger calmly.

The driver shrugged, slowing the vehicle to allow several pedestrians to pass the street. Zaheer noticed he had given little thought to the poor outside of the royal gates, almost plowing down a young woman, pushing a stroller past, hurriedly.

"The fire lord's too weak to allow such a thing. She'd rather pillage her own citizens than challenge Raiko. Too much of the old lord's influence in her".

The passenger nodded silently. "Besides, the prince is a puppet for the armed forces," the man continued. "What prince takes orders from an earth kingdom fool?"

It was then that the vehicle came to a halt before the steps of the palace and the passenger acknowledged Zaheer for the first time. The airbender pretended he had not been listening to the conversation, though the passenger made sure to lock eyes with him before speaking, her voice slightly muffled behind her helmet. "If the new advisor has anything to do with it, perhaps we won't have to wait much longer".

#

Korra peered into the dimly lit office of the fire lord's advisor. The large, quaint office was vacant as she expected, though the vibrant, blue flames softly illuminating blood-red, stained, painted stone walls made her increasingly uneasy as she stepped into the room. A lone, though large, mahogany desk sat in the middle of the office, taking up the majority of the space with two, large, plush red chairs in front of it and one lavish throne looking chair behind. A bookshelf was nearly stretched to its limits with Korra considered to be a record setting amount of modern encyclopedias, atlases and copies of The United Daily.

The bookshelf was also the avatar's first stop in her investigation as there was not much else to note, besides the stifling smoke from a smoldering cigar neatly set in a golden, dragon shaped ashtray.

 _Nothing out of the ordinary._ Thought Korra, looking over the bookshelf.

If the former war monger was, indeed, up to no good as Lord Zuko had insisted, she was quite meticulous in covering up any evidence of foul play. Korra began to wonder if most of this was in the aging man's mind. Something felt off about the entire matter. Sure the fire lord seemed to have hang ups about his sister and vice versa, though Azula rarely discussed her brother in any of their previous conversations.

 _Besides_ , thought Korra. _It's been lifetimes and Azula is back by miracle. Who wouldn't be happy to see his sister?_

Whirls of thoughts encircled her mind, while she continued her search around Azula's office, eyeing the desk ahead. It was a good thing Asami was busy with Izumi and their top-secret project.

A smile spread across Korra lips as she thought on the beautiful engineer. If there was anything Korra would thank Azula for, it was her non-bending engineer. After their disagreement, Korra gave Asami space to get to know her "supposed" grandmothers.

She had to admit, it was refreshing to see Asami so comfortable with them. Despite Azula's few words and cold side-eyes, Korra was somehow drawn to the woman. Perhaps it was when Azula did speak, Korra caught instant glimpses of the true princess who was very much like her, a social misfit, who was quite unsure of herself outside of the political, militaristic, or bending areas. A true dork, despite being a prodigy. Korra chuckled, her fingers grazing the sides of the desk to wipe the residue, venturing towards the hidden drawer attached on the advisors side of the desk.

Pulling open the desk, Korra glimpsed a yellow notepad with what looked to be a list of names. She glimpsed her own with a dash and the name-

 _Staggering, white lights blinded the avatar before fading to reveal smoke and two shadows in the office. Time slowed as Korra's vision straightened enough to make out the black shadows of a young muscular man, his back to her, seated atop the office desk._

 _Korra blushed deeply when she realized exactly what she was witnessing. The female's shadow slid her hands up and over the man's shoulders, sliding down his bulking back muscles, her nails digging in before grasping the back of the man's head and neck to bring his lips to her own._

 _Her legs, adorned in insanely high heels were on either side of the man's hips moving in tandem. As if to further shame her, the grunts and moans from the couple increased in volume, along with their pace._

Why am I seeing this? _Korra thought, disgusted, though shamefully more turned on, against her will. The feminine shadow choked back a scream, clutching her partner's head to bury her face in his neck. The move seemed to encourage him as the shadows flipped with the woman's lengthy hair splayed over the edge of the mahogany desk, the man crawling atop her, burying his face in her bosom, though Korra would have screamed if she could at the quick glimpse she saw of the shadow lovers' faces._

 _The woman, completely lost in her ecstasy, allowed her head to fall completely back, eyes closed, red lips parted in a silent howl as the azure lighting illuminated her face._

"It's not nice to enter someone's space when they're not home, Avatar. Didn't they teach you proper etiquette in your little ice village?" the voice of the advisor invaded Korra's mind in an almost purring sound that made Korra shuffle backwards, knocking over the bookshelf in her attempt to regain her footing.

"Spirits!" Gasped Korra, face reddening, unable to look at the former princess turned advisor. The advisor gave her a confused eyebrow when she glimpsed at her, before hurriedly finding her brown boots to stare at, mumbling, "S-Sorry, I…I was…er…bored…" At the advisor's silence, she added, clearing her throat, "Y-You know…there's no one to do…AHEM! I mean…do…nothing. I was doing nothing, excuse me," Korra coughed, face burning as she hurried past the woman, paying no attention to the man at her side.

Azula glared in the direction the avatar had gone, mind spinning like gears. The girl looked as though she had seen a ghost.

"Hmm," she mumbled, shooting a glance at the desk.

"Well," her son said by her side. "That went better than we thought".

"Too well," commented Azula in suspicion, eyeing her toppled bookshelf with pursed lips. "What a shame my home has become. Grab a servant," she ordered.

"What?" Growled Zaheer. "Don't you think I should tread more carefully as an escaped convict?"

Azula rolled her eyes. "This place should worry less about useless criminals and more about severed heads. Tell the servants to stop what they are doing and clean this mess before I do some horrifying redecorating myself".

Zaheer shrugged and left. Azula watched his back disappear before turning to her desk. She trailed her fingers along the edge of the desk, swallowing a memory that she hated to admit she found pleasant, noting her drawer opened, her notepad exposed. Shutting her eyes, Azula breathed in deeply. She knew Korra was snooping about for a reason, still, a list of names would not have frightened the girl much. Eyes darting the room for anything else the girl could have stumbled on in her treachery, Azula took her cigar, lighting it with her middle finger as she saw her father do numerous times, she took a seat behind her desk. Propping up her feet, she stared at a large painting of the new, royal family above the door, noting something out of place.

Sure, she recognized Izumi, Zuko and his grandson, who resembled Lu Ten more than the advisor could handle, but one other young woman, a few years younger than her great nephew caught her keen eye.

Her features resembled her own too much. She was obviously a member of the royal family, but Azula had yet to meet this child. Who was she? Better yet, where was she now? The advisor did not like surprises and found it insulting that the niece who seemed to adore her presence had decided to leave out this little detail. The advisor blew more smoke as a servant entered, head bent, wordlessly and quickly attending to the mess of books that the clumsy avatar had toppled.

Azula watched her every move, but did not speak. Taking a pen from her desk, she took out her notepad and circled calmly: Korra/Aang.


End file.
